Whirlpool of Love
by TheRoadrunner
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto decided that Kushina is the only one for him. She tries to withstand the temptation, but for how long? Strict Naruto x Kushina - Rated M for lemon & gore</html>
1. Chapter I: First encounter

A/N: That's my very first fanfic and it's a lemon too! I choose a NaruXKushi scenario because in my eyes Kushina is the most beautiful female in Naruto's world. The scenario is pure incest, but I cannot imagine her with somebody other except for Naruto. Originally the story was planned as a one-shot. Unfortunately I had to cut down some ideas. The first chapter got about 4k words. My goal is to describe the small details as well as possible. You will notice that English is not my native language. So I got some problem, mainly grammar and prepositions. I tried to give Kushina a special hairstyle, but it ended in a disaster. I cut down that part. Maybe I can attract a beta reader for upcoming chapters.

You will really help me too by reviewing if you got any problems with textual formatting.

Naruto is 17 years old.

Kushina is 36 years old.

TheRoadrunner

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<strong>

**Attention: This story contains explicit content – Perverts only**

* * *

><p>Chapter One – First encounter<p>

A certain blond shinobi stared in the distance. "Life is good," he remarked, surprising his team members. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked, curious about his behavior. Even Sasuke stopped in his tracks, awaiting an answer of his teammate.  
>"Uh? Something crossed my mind. It's not important. Come on, we need to deliver our mission report." And with that Naruto followed his way to the hokage tower, leaving behind two puzzled teammates.<p>

After the delivery of the mission reports, they wished each other goodbye and departed to their respective homes. Naruto couldn't help, but thinking at the wonderful life, he's living. His birth ended almost in a total disaster for his family and himself. Namikaze Kushina, formerly Uzumaki, was the second Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Leaf. Her seal, which denied the nine tailed demon fox the freedom to destroy and murdering innocent people, weakened with every month of her pregnancy. In the end her seal failed, but his father, Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage resealed the demon fox with the helping hands of his predecessor Sarutobi Hiruzen and his sensei Jiraiya. With the power of three kage level shinobi, they didn't have to rely on a self-sacrificing sealing jutsu. At this day Naruto was chosen to keep the menace at bay, he became the third Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed demon fox. His mother survived thanks to the godly healing skills of Tsunade.

Both sannin took their duty as godfather respectively godmother very seriously. The day after his twelfth birthday Naruto departed with his godparents to a 3 year training trip. His mother wailed like a small girl who has lost her favorite doll. She nearly choked him in a fierce hug. On this trip he learned the arts of senjutsu and medical jutsu. Jiraiya and Naruto debated about using the power of the demon fox, but in the end Naruto decided against it. In his free time Jiraiya introduced Naruto in the secret art of perverts. At the beginning Naruto tried to fight against it, but he soon noticed that the blood of a pervert flows through him. In the end he accepted his natural talent. Naruto und Jiraiya spied on women in bathhouses and travelled through the different brothels. Naruto published as co-author various stories in Jiraiya's Icha-Icha series. They even released a tour guide for fire country's brothels called "Safer Sex in Hi no Kuni: brothels for the exalted demand". After three years Tsunade told Kushina tearfully: "I'm sorry, we lost your son to the dark side." Kushina was not amused. Jiraiya paid dearly for corrupting her "baby".

He finally arrived at his parents' home. Their house lies in a remote place of the hidden leaf village. In the backside there's an amazing garden, which could only grow so beautiful under his mothers constant cultivation. There's a small dojo too. His father had it built, so they could use it to spar against each other. He entered through the front door and heard his mothers' humming from the kitchen.

"Hello mom." Naruto said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Naruto! How are you? How was your mission?" Kushina asked with a serene smile as she turned to him.

Naruto could only stare at his mother. She looked like an angel, no like a goddess in her dark red kimono decorated with black ornaments. Her hair was marvelous. It's unbelievable long and reached till her rack. Every step she took her hair would sway with her. That's definitely an unparalleled sight. Naruto could see her firm heart shaped ass through her dressing. Her plump C-cup bosom put some strain on the kimono. He was sure, if the material would be a little thinner, he could see her nipples.

"_That's what you call a breathtaking smile,"_ he thought.  
>"Mom, you look gorgeous!" He exclaimed.<p>

Kushina blushed, turning her face dark red. She could only avert her eyes to the ground while saying, "Why, thank you Naruto."

It came instantly to his mind, _"Mom is totally weak against any form of praise. I will tease her so much. She looks so cute with her blushing face."_

He was so much in teasing mode, as he sensed a chunin courier outside of their house. Naruto met him at the front door and received a message from his father. He read it and handed the letter to his mother. His father would start an unscheduled inspection of the hidden leafs forward bases immediately. The letter states, that it would take approximately two weeks. Naruto remembers some gossip between the jonins about irregularities in their forward bases.

Kushina read the letter too and looked a little bit sad. She said, "Naruto, I will make dinner. Meanwhile you can take a shower and get some new clothes."

In the end he could only comply. That was not the right moment to tease her further. Under the hot shower he could only keep his mother in mind. She is an absolutely gorgeous and stunning goddess. Every man in the hidden leaf stared at her when she is moving through the streets. The woman population idolized her as the perfect role model. And the younger generation adores her for her kindness and charity projects. Kushina couldn't continue her kunoichi career after the breaking of the seal. Her chakra is unstable. Sometimes there're no problems, but there're moments, when she cannot use her chakra at all. She decided with Minato to end her kunoichi career. Instead she took care of social projects in the village. His mind wandered to his mother back, especially to her awesome kimono. She looked so absolutely hot. He had seen his mother in her nightgown several times. His imagination projected her nude form in his mind. It's needless to say, that he got an instant boner.

"Naruto, dinner is ready!" Kushina shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry guy, but I have to cool you down," said Naruto to his boner and switched from hot to cold water.

The dinner was quite uneventful. After this Kushina washed the wishes, in the meantime Naruto made oneself comfortable on the sofa in the living room with his notepad in the hands. He promised Jiraiya to give him some new ideas until the end of the week. Naruto was too absorbed in his work; he didn't sense how Kushina approached him from behind.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You are writing that smut again. I will get very angry!" stated a furious Kushina.

Poor Naruto was ambushed. He tried to save what was left and said, "Mom, that's not smut. It's art!"

Kushina snatched his notepad away from his hand. After an angry glance to his son, she started to read the text. Naruto watched intensely how his mothers' face turned beet-red. He couldn't say if it was the anger or the embarrassment.

"That's a case for the dustbin!" Kushina exclaimed and started to march off to the kitchen. Naruto couldn't let his mother destroy his art. He jumped over the sofa and grabbed her arm. In the following fight they lost the balance and crashed to the ground.

"Ouch," whimpered a dazed Kushina as she sat up. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. His mother was straddling his hip. Instantly the naked pictures of his mothers filled his mind. He could feel his boner growing and pressing against her womanhood.

"Oh? Naruto?" stated a shocked Kushina to an equally shocked Naruto. As she started to stand up, Naruto took the initiative and flipped her over, pinning her on the ground. Holding her hands in his, spreading her legs with his, she didn't have a chance to escape that situation. Mainly it would be quite difficult for her to push away the 160 pounds of her son's body with her delicate frame of only 120 pounds. Naruto's instincts took over and he started to grind his raging boner against her pussy, only three layer of fabric shielding their sex from each other.

"Naruto, have you no reason? I'm your mother. We cannot do that," Kushina protested.

Naruto stopped and Kushina thought she would be saved. "No reason? Mom did you look at the mirror today? You look absolutely gorgeous in your outfit. Moreover your blushing face is so cute, it is borderline criminal. You are virtually asking me to fuck you," Naruto explained agitated.

"That dress is not for you, it's for your father," Kushina answered.

"His loss is my gain. Let's get started Ku-shi-na-chan," Naruto whispered her sensually in the ear and started again his grinding against her crotch. Kushina could feel an overwhelming lust rising in her lower regions. A familiar heat is building up in her pussy.

"_Oh no. I'm getting wet. If he continues with this speed, I will come in no time. I must something do to stop this!"_ Kushina thought, but her efforts are interrupted by an eager Naruto, who is kissing and sucking her neck.

"Hmm you taste of cherry. Oh, the left side of your neck is already full of hickeys. I will better move to the other side, Ku-shi-chan." Naruto chuckled and started sucking on the right side.

"Don't! Don't call me that. I'm your mother." Kushina protested weakly.

Surprised by her weak remark and decreasing resistance, Naruto looked at her and saw a dreamy look on her face. He thought to himself, _"She wouldn't! Or would she?"_ He tried to test his theory and intensified his grinding in force and speed. Additionally he began to nibble on her right ear and started dirty talk.

"Shina-chan, your pussy feels so good!"

"Don't talk about my pussy! Kyaa 3"

"_It works! Now I have to impregnate her mind with the right pictures,"_ Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh Kushi-chan, imagine how my big fat cock would ravage your tight slender pussy."

"Noooo ~3"

"How I would pound you like a beast till you lose your consciousness."

It hit her like a blast. Her inner wall started to clench. Her pussy felt so hot! She couldn't stop it anymore. Kushina cried out in pleasure, "I'm cumming!"

Naruto looked in shock as he saw that beautiful woman crying out in pleasure. He had not thought that he could make her cum so easily. His thoughts were interrupted by a wet feeling in the area of his crotch.

"_I didn't cum or? Holy shit! Mom is squirting like a fountain,"_ Naruto saw it with his own unbelieving eyes. Kushina lost every control of her body. Her ejaculation sprayed against Naruto's crotch. His trousers were totally wet. He released his mother from his grip.

Kushina was torn by her feelings. She experienced an absolutely wonderful orgasm. But the one, who did make her cum, was her own son and not her husband! She buried her face in her hands.

"Mom, you are a squirter! That's unbelievable. I didn't thought, that I could make you cum so easily." Naruto said excited. He did hear the familiar sobbing sound of a crying person.

"Hey please don't cry." Naruto soothed and hoisted her up, so that she would straddle his lap, but now he could hug her and caress her spine. Kushina calmed down and looked at her son. He gave her a warm smile.

"When was the last time you squirted such a fountain?" Naruto asked

"Naruto! I can't tell you that. It's bad enough that you had sex with your own mother!" Kushina countered indignantly.

"Ah we didn't have sex. You come all alone. That's pretty egoistic. You can answer my questions or you can suck my cock. It's your decision." Naruto answered total reasonably.

Kushina's face was blank. She wouldn't suck her son's cock. No she couldn't! _"I will answer his ridiculous questions and end this horrible situation."_ Kushina thought.

"Ten years ago was the last time I squirted." Kushina told with downcast eyes.

"When did you have sex the last time?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Ten years … hey stop, what are you asking?" Kushina demanded slightly enraged.

"Mom, you should consider the situation you are currently in. First of all you're straddling my lap and sitting on my giant boner. Second you squirted two minutes ago a fountain of your love juice over my crotch. And finally you told me that you are frickin virgin for the last ten years. I will so absolutely fuck you. You can tell me what you want. Your body wants me. Your pussy wants my cock. And because I am the gentlemen that I am, I cannot refuse the request of such a vigorous pussy. Besides I have to punish that naughty squirting pussy for making my trousers wet." Naruto whispered in her ear. After this he put his hands under her ass and picked her up. She could only put her arms behind his neck and straddle him further.

Kushina was totally stunned. She didn't except her son to talk such dirty things. She knew he was a pervert thanks to Jiraiya's influence. But that dirty talk was directed at her! And it made her horny beyond belief.

"No opposition? That's good. Everyone knows only a wet pussy is a happy pussy." Naruto laughed.

He walked to the second level of the house and stopped at the crossways between his parents' room and his room. "Which room do you prefer?" Naruto grinned at her, "I'm sorry, but that was a rhetorical question. I am about to have sex with a real woman. Moreover it's the goddess of the leaf. It's only appropriate when I give you a small home field advantage. You will need it." It began to dawn on Kushina. She wouldn't be the same tomorrow.

Naruto stopped at the foot of her bed. He gently put her down and inspected her closely. Her kimono was in disorder and it got a big wet stain from her squirting orgasm. "I will have to relieve you from your kimono," Naruto said exited. He loosened her sash and opened the Pandora's Box. He lost his breath. Kushina wore the full program: a bra, panties, a garter belt and pantyhose – all in red!

"Kushina-chan, are you trying to seduce me?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"It was meant to be a special day." Kushina answered fighting against a heavy blush on her face.

"It will be a special day Kushi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily and started to rub his nose against her wet undergarments.

"No, it's dirty!" Kushina protested.

Naruto breathed through his nose and countered dizzy, "That's the scent of a woman. And as from now it's my woman's scent! You shall take responsibility for your lewd body".

Naruto took a last breath und tried to memorize the scent of his goddess' nectar. The panties were connected through straps and ended in a bow on each side. So he only had to pull on the straps to open her undergarments. He had full view of her pussy.

"_Mom's pussy is completely shaved. I can't wait to taste her. If she tastes only half as good as she smelled, it will be a feast! And her pretty pink color makes you to bury your face in it. I've seen many variations of pussies in brothels, but that's unheard-of."_ Naruto was absorbed in thought.

With a seasoned gesture he lifted her ass and grabbed her panties, only to store it in his trouser pocket. "That's what you call spoils of war", Naruto chuckled, "but now I have to relieve my big guy."

Kushina glanced at Naruto as he stripped out of his clothes. His full erect member came to her view. _"His cock must be 8 inch tall."_ Kushina couldn't help herself, but was mesmerized by the swollen tip and the bulging veins of her son's cock.

Naruto grinned at his mother's dreamy look and announced, "We will move to the main dish soon enough. But before that I want to have a little snack for myself."

He put her legs above his shoulder and guided his head in front of her crotch. Without warning he latched his mouth on her pussy and began to discover her inner walls with his tongue. Simultaneously he started to suck so that he could collect every available fluid in her pussy.

Kushina was not in the slightest prepared for that vicious attack. A deep lustful moan escaped her moan. Naruto increased his vigor after hearing the pleasure he was giving her. After long minutes of sinful moans and lewd slurping sounds Naruto could feel how her inner walls were clamping down on his tongue. Kushina grabbed the blanket in a futile effort to regain a minimal amount of composure as she cried out in pleasure, "I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Lick me! Suck my pussy!"

The great quantities of female ejaculate almost surprised him, but he adapted like the cunning fox he was. He started to gulp down Kushina's love juice and he loved every drip of it. It got only one disadvantage, his horniness increased tenfold. He used every bit of self-control he could muster to stop himself from ravaging the naked beauty in front of him.

Kushina, who didn't notice the problems of her son, had the time of her life. She panted exhausted and couldn't help but smile and enjoy the aftermath of her fantastic orgasm. She was interrupted as Naruto stood up. His erect member was a mere inch away from her wet swollen pussy. Kushina couldn't believe her eyes. Naruto's cock started to twitch fiercely. Then she noticed the naughty grin he was wearing.

"Your love juicy is a first class aphrodisiac," Naruto stated as he slapped his cock on her pussy.

Every time he slapped her pussy with his cock she felt spark moving through her body.

"Now we are moving to the main dish. Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed happily and moved her in the missionary position and placed her legs on his shoulders. Naruto took the time to gaze at his mother. They were already beyond the relationship of mother and son. They were lovers. A shred of doubt started to wander through his mind. This was not unnoticed by Kushina. For the first time she took the initiative und put her hands behind his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"You should end what you started Namikaze Naruto," Kushina smiled at him, "After all your twitching cock is all too eager to taste my pussy. He is slapping my pussy the whole time."

Naruto regained his former resolution and guided the head of his member to the entrance of her pussy. After the tip of his head touched her folds, a spark runs through his body. _"Her folds are so hot and wet. I cannot describe this feeling!"_ He started to push farther and farther. His cock's head was already swallowed by her pussy's folds. _"That tightness! It's like she is sucking me in."_ Inch by inch he pushed his hardened member in her wet and soft, yet so tight love canal. His member was fully engulfed by her pussy. He took a deep breath and started to pound her in a merciless fashion. His balls were slapping against her rack. Every deep thrust the tip of his cock bumped against her cervix.

Kushina's eyes rolled as she let out a series of lewd moans. _"He's fucking my womb! What an incredible feeling. That's the first time I felt such pleasure. Now I'm a woman."_

"Shina-chan, you're squeezing me so hard. I will not make it any longer," Naruto moaned intensely.

"Cum in my mouth. It's an unsafe day," Kushina moaned heavy.

Kushina did make a grave mistake. Naruto lost every reason after slurping down his lover's ejaculate. But now she brought in the possibility of pregnancy. His carnal instincts took over and his only goal was to impregnate the female below him.

"I will get you pregnant for sure Shina-chan!" Naruto announced self-confidently.

Kushina was shocked. All the times with Minato, she wished for a second child. But they got no luck. After the birth of their firstborn, their sexual activities ceased to a minimum. 7 years after Naruto's birth they stopped to have sex with each other.

"No, we absolutely cannot do that! There're boundaries we must not cross," Kushina stated weakly.  
>Kushina mustered the last bit of her concentration and empowered her womb with chakra. That was not unnoticed by Naruto, who considered countermeasures for her foolish behavior. He started to wiggle with his cock so that it would slap her inner walls.<p>

"You're unreasonable Shina-chan. Your womb is already panting greedily at my cock, awaiting my seed. Your womb wants to be impregnated! You shouldn't lie to yourself," Naruto moaned heavily, indicating that he reached his limit.

With a final thrust he pushed his cock as deep as never before. His cock's head bumped against Kushina's cervix, initiating her orgasm. Abruptly her walls clamped down on his cock, trying vigorously to milk his seed. Her cervix opened her mouth after his final thrust, inviting the imminent squirt of sperm. _"My womb is betraying me! I cannot believe that. Are you really so eager to become pregnant?"_ Kushina asks herself. For the third time on this day Kushina squirted a fountain of female ejaculate against her male partner. As if it was an independent organism, her pussy targeted Naruto weakest point to maximize the effects of her squirting orgasm. A gushing fountain splattered against his balls, bringing heavenly pleasure to the blond shinobi, who experienced the beginning of an unparalleled orgasm. The wet stimulation brought by Kushina's gushing fountain doubled his available amount of sperm. She was doomed.

Naruto got serious problems to catch his breath. He could feel his burning balls, preparing vast amounts of seed for only one mission – to impregnate the female's womb. And as if that were not enough his mother squirted against his balls! At least that cooled them down somewhat. He could feel his seed's flow through the base of his shaft, accelerating at a lightning speed. The contractions of Kushina's inner wall intensified his orgasm. _"Even if I hadn't wanted to cum in her, I wouldn't have had the chance to escape her vice-grip on my dick. On the one hand she is telling me not to cum in her and on the other hand her pussy is milking my cock like cow."_

Finally the steady flow of sperm reached the head of his cock and a last violent twitch announced the imminent shot of sperm. A thick white blob of seed sprayed against her cervix, missing its mouth by a mere quarter inch. The second shot was clumsy thus hitting her cervix on the outer edge. It was the third shot, which defeated her instable defense in a single strike. The third thick blob of sperm flow directly through her cervix mouth, entering her womb unhindered. It exploded like a display of fireworks, thus bringing Kushina's orgasm to a new level. Her eyes rolled back. She did only feel the warm sensation after ropes by ropes of thick sperm were entering her womb. She didn't have the power to cry out in pleasure anymore. Her body's only way to express the satisfaction was the spasm of her hips.

"_Deep sex is the best! Oh that cock is trying to impregnate me. Ahhn. I love it how his sperm splatters against the back of my womb. And now it's starting to slosh around!"_ Kushina drifted slowly into unconsciousness. A content smile was seen on her face.

Naruto smiled at the sight of his woman. She looked so peacefully and content. He put her legs from his shoulders and rolled both of them over. Kushina was lying on top of him. His cock was still sticking in her exhausted pussy. Occasionally his cock would splurt a blob of sperm against her now sealed shut cervix. Naruto pulled the blanket over them and started to fall in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter II: Mirror image

A/N: So that's the second chapter of my fanfic Whirlpool Love. It's shorter, because this chapter is pure lemon. I think it's important to no forget Kushina's red mane. Her hair is ridiculous long. It should be impractically for the most sex positions. Naruto will have to find a solution to deal with it ;) Thanks for your reviews. I will read all of them. I will take a slow and steady pace through the story (it's about the developing relationship between Naruto and Kushina). I don't like wasting ideas. Naruto will really take care of her boobs in a future chapter. *devil*  
>Over the weekend I will try to recruit one or two beta reader. That will be the last chapter without someone proofreading it. If you want to apply for this job, you should write me a pn. If you've written stories on your own, that's a plus, but not a requirement. Applicants should write more than one or two lines. I would like to hear, why you are reading my story und why do you like NaruXKushi.<p>

TheRoadrunner

* * *

><p>Chapter II – Mirror image<p>

"_Hmm, what's that nice feeling? My womb feels so loaded … and pleased. I cannot describe it. Where I am? What happened yesterday? My head is pure white. I cannot remember, but I'm feeling so good. If it is a dream, I wish it would never end."_ Kushina thoughts were interrupted, as she felt a weird stinging sensation on her womanhood. Instantly she opened her eyes. She lay on her son and his morning wood stabbed against the entrance of her pussy. Naruto gave her a genuine smile and greeted her, "Did you sleep well? You know what, you are purring in your sleep. That's so cute!"

It's needless to say, that Kushina was stunned. The memories of her sinful act of the night before flooded her mind. She remembered how he jerked his sperm in her pussy, bypassing her traitorous cervix and thus staining her womb completely white. She shuddered as she thought of the frivolous feeling of hot and thick sperm splattering against the back of her womb.

Naruto observed her thoroughly. She had the same dreamy on her face, as he had given her unbearable pleasure yesterday. He decided to exploit her state of weakness and started to invade her mind with his perverted thoughts. "Are you ready for round two Shina-chan? My cock is very eager to eat up your pussy. Although it was your pussy which has devoured my cock. I can feel your twitching pussy through the head of my cock. It's so cute. It's like they are madly in love," Naruto said.

Kushina tried to muster all of her remaining power to escape. Her knees were too weak to withstand her weight. Her futile effort brought her in a straddling position. She sat directly on Naruto's cock, which was twitching madly in anticipation. His erect member buried himself in her soft folds. She could feel his bulging veins through her folds. Suddenly she felt very horny. It was only a matter of seconds till her juice would be flowing in vast amounts. A hot syrupy liquid started to blanket his cock. Her juice worked like lubrication, reducing the friction between manhood and womanhood. The tip of his cock touched her clit. Kushina cried out in pleasure, as his cock massaged her sensitive organ.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at his lover's breasts. They were still trapped in her bra. Yesterday he only took care of her pussy. With a grunting voice he straightened up and unhooked her bra with a fluid movement. Finally free of their oppression, her breasts swayed directly in front of his eyes. _"That's the boobs of a goddess! Her areolas got such a pretty pink color and her nipples are literally pleading me to suck on them!"_ Naruto was instantly mesmerized by her beautiful and plump mounds. He put one of his hands under her right breast and tried to evaluate the weight. "They are heavy! And soft! My hand is sinking in," Naruto exclaimed excited. He brushed with his thump over her nipple, causing her to cry out in pleasure. With a final glance at his lover's eyes he latched his mouth on her right boob.

Kushina heard the naughty slurping sound her son was producing. She could feel the suction on her right breast. His tongue twirled around her nipple. She was in heaven. His cock started to vibrate against her pussy, intensifying her lust. She could feel the cool air on her ravaged breast, as her son started to working on her left one. Her nipple was erected and blanketed with her son's saliva. She would soon start to fall in the same abyss as the night before. He increased his vigor and the suction pressure started to grow up. "Ahhhn. Stop sucking. Are you trying to milk me?" Kushina asked between her moans. Naruto got a flash of insight, but he would postpone it for the moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by a spontaneous Naruto, who lifted her off the bed and dragged her in front of a mirror cabinet. She was shocked.

Naruto admired the beauty in front of him. He could see her image in the mirror. He had ravaged both of her tasty boobs. Both nipples were swollen and covered in his saliva. She was still wearing her red pantyhose and garter-belt. Her sexy underwear amplified his perverted thoughts. Kushina on the other hand tried to fight off the imminent orgasm. While Naruto was dragging her to the mirror, the sperm in her womb developed a life of its own. It started to slosh around, making her head dizzy. Naruto was slightly unhappy about the hidden view of his lover's rear. Her long red mane concealed her voluptuous ass. He took hold of her mane and threw them about his right shoulder. After a quick glance at her firm rear he nodded satisfied and gave her a light slap on her right ass cheek. He positioned himself behind his lover. He was 5 feet and 11 inch tall. Kushina was slightly smaller with 5 feet and 3 inch. Her delicate framed harmonized with his athletic buddy.

Kushina could feel his pronounced abdomen against her back. His loin was directly pressing against her ass cheeks. His cock took his familiar position and buried himself in her outer folds. They looked like a perfect unit. Her red hair was flowing behind his back. She was embarrassed by the sight of her nude self in the mirror but couldn't stop to feel proud about her body. She looked sexy as hell in her pantyhose and garter-belt. She wouldn't have imagined to be taken in such a naughty position. Naruto started to fondle her breasts. "I like boobs," Naruto told her happily. She agreed without opposition. Looking down she could see his twitching cock against her womanhood. An unbearable knot of suppressed lust started to grow in her crotch. But all he did was fondling and sucking on her left neck.

Naruto could see the discomfort his lover suffered. He decided to tease her further. With his index fingers he rolled each of her nipples, sending an electric pulse of pleasure through her body. "If you want my fat, hot and twitching cock in your pussy, you should put it in yourself. Do it and I will fuck you till your mind fades," Naruto whispered naughtily in her left ear.

Kushina couldn't believe herself. Her body was moving on its own. Her left hand moved to his twitching cock and started to pump it. She could feel her own slimy and sticky juice on her hands. It was in a concentrated form, which would explain its gooey nature. Kushina saw in the mirror how her hand moved his cock to the entrance of her pussy. His cock's head parted her folds and in a split second her hungry womanhood sucked his cock in, devouring it completely.

Naruto heard his lover moaning. He was happy because this time Kushina took an active part in their sexual encounter. _"Normally my cock is feeling like it would explode every second from the blood pressure. But now I feel like it's melting in her pussy. I never experienced this before. That's a pussy among pussies."_ Naruto started to thrust his shaft in and out of her love canal. He got serious problems to maintain a steady thrust. Her inner walls were greedily holding him inside, when he starts to thrust backwards. Naruto moved his right hand from her right breast to her thigh. Without warning he lifted her right leg to intensify his thrusting thus bringing her faster to an orgasm.

Kushina was unprepared as he lifted her leg. She tried to counter it and started to stand on tippy-toes with her leg feet. But his merciless and powerful thrusts disarmed her completely. She lost her balance but Naruto moved his left hand to her belly in order to stabilize her. She could hear her pussy's smacking sounds, as his cock ravaged her womanhood. A ring of foam started to build at the end of his shaft. Her gooey syrup was flowing down his shaft. A thick blob of clear liquid started to grow on the bottom side of his balls. Her juice got some special qualities. First it was a powerful aphrodisiac when drunk. Second it was surely the best available lubrication. And finally it got characteristics of syrup. By now she could see several threads of thick and syrupy juice was hanging down from his balls. Occasionally they would fall on the ground, staining the carpet. Her boobs were moving up and falling down with every thrust. The blanket of saliva was already dried up by the air. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved every second of her lover's tender care of her bosom.

She couldn't resist anymore. She turned her head to him and used her right hand to turn his head to him. They could see in each other's eyes. She locked his lips with hers, kissing him french-style.

Naruto was stunned by her display of affection. His tongue invaded her mouth, fighting for supremacy. She was defeated in a matter of seconds. She was so innocent. He would have to train her thoroughly in order to experience advanced sexual intercourse. After twenty seconds of French kissing, both lovers needed to catch breath. He could see her eyes rolling back. She was close to an orgasm. He was ready to shot his sperm every second. The milking contractions of her inner walls would start his shower. He put all vigor in the next thrust. His cock's head kissed her cervix and thus starting an unstoppable process.

Kushina mind went blank. Her inner wall started their contractions and trying to milk his precious seed. She could feel the outline of his cock. Thanks to her inner wall she could memorize every bulgy vein. Her pussy clamped on his tool for her dear life. Not a single drop of sperm should be wasted. Occasionally she could hear a smacking sound from her pussy. _"It's really trying to devour his cock," _Kushina observed. She heard his grunting voice, signalizing the imminent spray of thick and hot sperm. _"He will stain my womb in white. After this I will be pregnant for sure! I cannot help but feel excited."_

Naruto has got his hands full. His right hand was lifting up her leg. With his left hand he was stabilizing her by holding her belly. He could feel his balls preparing an incredible large amount of sperm. He watched his lover's face and smiled. There were many indicators of a blissful state. He seized the opportunity and latched his mouth on hers, engaging her in a second french-kissing battle.

Her womb was full of sperm from her last intercourse the night before. Her cervix would open his mouth in the last second to avoid wasting his precious seed. The communication between his cock and her pussy was unheard-of. The sperm flowed with breathtaking speed from his balls through his shaft till the head of his cock. A violent twitch announced the imminent cum shower. In a split second Kushina's cervix opened its mouth. The tip of his cock was docked into her cervix's opening. The old sperm was hindered from escaping. Naruto moaned heavily in Kushina's mouth as the first thick blob of sperm squirted from his cock. In flew directly in her filled womb, thus putting a heavy strain on her sex organ.

Kushina's eye blinked open at the new experience in her belly. His cock was squirting violently ropes by ropes of thick and sticky sperm in her loaded womb. Instantaneously her hips began to spasm. The invading seed cut mercilessly through the existing one causing the entirety of collected sperm to slosh around. Her womb expanded as if by a miracle. As a last thick blob of sperm sprayed in her womb, her cervix noticed the ending orgasm and closed its mouth in the right time. This final sensation tore down her gates, starting a forceful female ejaculation. She cried out in pleasure, as a gushy fountain of squirting juices hit the mirror.

Both lovers were fighting to catch their' breathes. Kushina would have fallen down if Naruto hadn't used all his remaining power to hold his lover. Naruto was stunned. He stared on the mirror blanketed with the love juice of the female in his arms. Naruto pulled his member from her womanhood and shuddered at the feeling of cold air on his cock. Kushina felt sad at the feeling of emptiness in her pussy, but a strong slosh of sperm in her womb made her happy again. He was surprised by the lack of sperm dripping out of her pussy. Her womb consumed greedily every drip of his seed.

Bit by bit Naruto regained his senses. He smelled a sour odor in the air. This room reeked of wild and untamed intercourse. _"That's the way it's supposed to be,"_ Naruto thought happily. He hugged his red haired goddess from behind and placed his hands on her belly.


	3. Chapter III: An unpredictable outcome

Author's note: Hello everyone. First of all I would like to thank my beta readers. **ni****ghtserenade** and x**xShadowheartxx** did a marvelous job by proofreading my story and thus enhancing the reading experience for everyone. I tortured them with my burned-in thinking of German punctuation. That means, approximately every 6 words you have to set/place a comma. I feel pity for everyone who wants to learn German. :D

Now back to the story, I decided to cut the current chapter in two parts. It tended to be very very long. I want to publish medium-sized chapter with a word count between 4k-5k. The second part aka fourth chapter will be still published on mother's day.

Next I would like to thank you for your reviews. I did read all of them. It's nice to see so many NaruKushi fans. I was asked if there would be another woman beside Kushina. I stated on my profile that it would be mainly NaruKushi, giving me the possibility to add another girl. Although I don't plan to use the possibility in the near future.

Finally the third chapter and as I promised: more drama, more emotions, more story!

edit: minor corrections

Roadrunner

* * *

><p>Chapter III – An unpredictable outcome<p>

As her sense returned to her, she widened her eyes in horror. Her son embraced her from behind, tenderly rubbing her belly in soothing circles. Both of them were naked as the day they were born. A massive wave of guilt washed over her. Not even two days ago she was living a normal and satisfying life. She was a wife and a mother. What was she now? Many questions rose up in her mind. She betrayed her husband with her own son. She even had sexual intercourse with him and to make it worse, she enjoyed it greatly. What would happen from now on? She couldn't tell anybody a single word about this. She had to lie to her husband. She had to lie to everyone. The truth would surely threaten her family. A family she almost lost 17 years ago. She remembered an old discussion concerning her special conditions as former host of the demon fox.

**Flashback**

_She glanced to her husband and smiled. They discussed the matter over the last weeks. He could relieve her from her sorrows so easily. They invited the former Hokage and his wife to their house. They sat down at the table in pairs, giving Minato and Kushina the perfect chance to declare the cause for this occasion._

"_We want to have a baby," Minato announced happily. _

_Sarutobi squeezed his eyes. He wouldn't want to deny the young couple their right to start a family, but he could imagine his wife's reaction._

_Biwako gave Kushina a strict look and spoke like a mother berating her child, "You are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Pregnancy will weaken the seal dramatically. When your predecessor Mito-sama gave birth … it is said the seal nearly broke. You will not only endanger yourself, but everyone in this village."_

_Kushina expected to be reprimanded by the former hokage's wife. Yet it made her feel like a bad person to give in to her desire to have children. Minato sensed the growing uneasiness in his wife and put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Kushina is a strong kunoichi. Never before was an Uzumaki born, gifted with a chakra as special as hers. She deterred the nine tails without flaw until now. I will put my trust in her," Minato spoke confidently. _

_Kushina stared at the pair in front of them and vowed with infectious resolution, "I will hold the nine tails at bay. Not for myself, but for my unborn child. I will not give it the opportunity to destroy my family."_

_Sarutobi glanced at his wife and could see her speechless expression. Few could silence his wife. He put on his grandfatherly smile and congratulated the couple in front of him, "You have my blessings. But if I remember correctly, you both have to do something to have a baby."_

_Kushina blushed at the obvious fact. Minato put his hand behind his head, laughing weakly. Biwako however rolled her eyes and muttered something about "perverted old geezer" and "his pupil's influence". _

_Meanwhile, 600 miles away, Jiraiya sneezed while conducting his research. "Hmm, what lovely lady is thinking of the great Jiraiya? It's not easy to be popular with the womenfolks, but I will bear with it," Jiraiya thought and laughed like a madman._

**Flashback ends**

Kushina freed herself from her son's embrace and spoke with determination, "You know what happened on the day of your birth. The odds were against us. As by a miracle our whole family survived this day. I'm living for our family! It's my happiness. I won't let it be destroyed by anyone."

Naruto blinked at the person in front of him. That was not the woman he had sex with in the last two days. That was his mother, a person who defended his family against any sort of threat, vicious like a mother bear protecting her cub. It surprised him, that he was seen as a threat by her.

"Didn't you enjoy the last two days? I could see your aroused face! You were happy!" Naruto accused her angrily, pushing her against the wall.

"Whether I enjoyed it or not doesn't matter. I'm your kaasan and somebody else wife," Kushina exclaimed slightly agitated. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her son.

"Somebody else? Not very convincing," Naruto stated dryly, his eyes feasting on her naked body. He touched her thighs sensually.

"I … I'm your kaasan," Kushina stuttered, trying her best to resist his touches.

"You already said that," Naruto remarked. His right hand moved up to play with a strand of her silky hair. He put the particular strand under his nose, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I won't discuss it with you, because there is nothing to be discussed. That never happened, do you understand me?" Kushina asked him. As she was on the verge of defeat, she used her remaining power to push him away.

"No I don't understand it. As you have stated, the last time you had good sex was 10 years ago. You should be thankful!" Naruto responded, knowing that he said something very wrong.

"Aha! I should be thankful, that you sacrificed yourself to have sex with a woman, who wasn't touched in 10 years. Asshole!" Kushina shot back visibly annoyed.

"I didn't mean it that way! You have to understand, I-" Naruto tried to explain, just to be interrupted by Kushina.

"You should leave now. That never happened. Hopefully I'm not pregnant," Kushina said nonchalantly, shaking her head.

Naruto looked at her, desperately searching for an uncertainty. In the end he began to leave the room. His hand was about to reach the doorknob as he turned around, facing her again. He spoke with an unfamiliar honesty and warmth in his voice, "I did enjoy the last twenty-four hours greatly. Even if I have to deny them, I will never forget. And I didn't sacrifice myself. As a matter of fact, I was so excited and happy, that you were untouched … no I would call it maiden-like."

Kushina was stunned. The situation was awkward. After all she was naked except her pantyhose and garter-belt, not even closely covering her private parts. And now Naruto confessed these things.

"Honestly, I tried to imagine that you were my wife rather than my kaasan. It was nice while it did last." Naruto confessed warmly. He left the room, leaving behind a puzzled Kushina, who was lost for words for a long time.

* * *

><p>Back in his own room, Naruto sat on his bed, fighting against frustrating emotions. As he was about to take a shower, he sensed two familiar chakras approaching his home. He cursed and rushed to put on his clothes. He sprinted down the stairs and opened the main door of their house.<p>

"Naruto, you are looking so messed up. Did you get in a fight with your kaasan?" Sakura asked worried, sneaking a glance into her friend's home.

Naruto's eyes widened as his teammate mentioned his mother. He lied, "I trained in the backyard. I was about to take a shower, as I sensed your chakra. Now what's going on?"

"We were assigned to a mission. We will backup one of our teams at the northern border. They should cleared a camp of marauding bandits. Apparently the bandits hired some missing-nins as protection," Sasuke stated impassively.

"That will be a piece of cake. Let us go" Naruto exclaimed and thus three promising shinobi took off to complete their assignment.

* * *

><p>Kushina relaxed as their chakras disappeared from her sensor. She looked at the smeared mirror and sighed, knowing she was the one who has to clean the mess up. She decided to take a shower. After two demanding and exhausting sex sessions her body was all sticky. She took of the remnants of her sexy underwear and entered the bathroom. Normally she would knot her hair into a bun, because it would take hours to dry her hair. Now she wanted to destroy every evidence of the last 24 hours.<p>

She stepped into the shower and opened the water-tap. Warm water started to refresh her body. After two relaxing minutes of sweet idleness she turned off the tap. Afterward she grabbed her favorite shampoo and put some of the lotion in her right hand. Then she rubbed it between her hands till all of the lotion converted into fluffy foam. It would take a long time to massage the lotion in her magnificent long hair, but she hadn't much to do anyway.

Wondrously her mind wandered back to Naruto's confession. She would like to deny it, but it made her quite happy to be the target of his covetousness. She shook her head furiously, trying to banish these unnatural thoughts. "_... enjoyed the last twenty-four hours greatly ..." _A small blush started to built up in her face. Naruto's words were implanted too deep inside her mind. _"... I would call it maiden-like."_ Her blush intensified as she touched her private parts, sending a spark through her body.

"Maiden? Don't say stupid things baka-ttebane!" Kushina exclaimed loudly.

"..."

"..."

"I really said it," Kushina said slightly flustered. Curiously she lost the strength in her knees, causing her so stumble against the shower's wall.

In her early years, she was known as a person who spoke without thinking. She tended to add the phrase "-ttebane" at the end of her sentences, a definite indicator for excitement. However she had to calm down after marrying Minato, because a Hokage's wife should be a role model for every female in the village. It shocked her, that Naruto's words were able to generate such emotions.

She squeezed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to wipe these immoral thoughts once and for all.

**"Don't talk about my pussy! Kyaa"** A female voice purred in her ear.

Kushina snapped open her eyes. She was in a dark place. The underground had a red velvet carpet. She had to be in someone's house. Where was the ominous voice?

**"Deep sex is the best!"** the voice exclaimed happily.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked nervously, disbelieving that someone would cry out such indecent words.

**"Ahhn. I love it how his sperm splatters against the back of my womb."** the voice moaned sinfully.

"_That are my thoughts! Who are you?"_ Kushina thought to herself, frantically searching the source of voice.

**"Who I am? I'm you!"** The voice stated proudly, before stepping forward.

Kushina's eye widened. In front of her was a doppelganger of herself. She wore the same sexy underwear as Kushina did, when Naruto conquered her for the first time. The 'other' Kushina moved sensually, swaying her hips from one side to the other.

**"Such lewd underwear!"** The 'other' Kushina stated joyfully, playing with the straps of her bra.

"I asked you who you are!" the original Kushina stated angrily, pointing at her with her index finger.

**"Can't you tell? I'm a mirror of your own. You may call me your subconsciousness. Or you may call me your perverted side,"** the 'other' one giggled. As she snapped her finger, a chair appeared in front of them.

"A chair?" Kushina asked surprised.

The 'other' one grinned and snapped a second time. Naruto appeared on the chair, bounded, blindfolded and naked.

"What are you doing?" Kushina asked lividly. It dawned her what would happen next.

The 'other' one circled Naruto like a predator with its prey, completely ignoring the raging original. The copy's eyes flashed up as she bounced on the vulnerable Naruto, straddling his lap. A groan escaped his mouth, as the 'other' one ground her hips against his crotch. She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. The original started to freak out, shouting curses and orders to stop the act. The 'other' one turned her head, grinning like a she-devil, while she stood up rubbing her sex against Naruto's erected member. As she was about to pull her panties aside, the only layer of fabric separating their genitals, the original screamed.

"Stop it!"

In the next moment she sat on the shower's hard ground. Kushina whined as she stood up, rubbing her sore butt to soothe her pain. _"Perverted subconsciousness? Screw yourself!"_

* * *

><p>Their mission turned out to be a massive letdown. As they were about to engage their enemies, the missing-nins decided to go 'missing' again. They abandoned their clients, making it easy for two squads of skilled shinobi to defeat the remaining bandits without sweat. Two hours later, it was already evening, they entered the village of Konoha.<p>

"Naruto, are you sick?" Sakura asked concerned.

Naruto nearly stumbled, as he was absorbed in thought.

"I'm fine Sakura," Naruto flashed her a reassuring smile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the blonde's back, but decided to shut his mouth. After ten uneventful minutes they arrived at the public part of the hokage tower. It was not really a tower. However the hokage was working in there, so it should get a great name. They entered the mission agency which was the central station where clients could hire shinobi for their needs. Normally shinobi would report the mission's result to their hokage. But that was a special case, because Naruto's team finished a public mission. The client was a small village, which was raided by the bandits. Now they could sleep in peace. After receiving hearty thanks for their successful operation by two happy villagers, Naruto bid farewell to his teammates.

He was lost in thoughts. He couldn't understand the events of this morning. In one second he had happy fulfilling sex with his mother and in the other second they argued heatedly. He shook his head, sighing as he strolled through the streets of Konoha. He didn't feel like returning home soon. As he stuck his hand into the trouser's pockets, he felt something weird. His hand played with the unknown object, trying to decipher its structure. With one fluid hand movement, he pulled out the object.

"Hentai!" a woman screeched, as she shielded the eyes of her daughter.

The crowd stopped abruptly, looking for the reason of this outburst. Naruto's eyes widened as he held a sexy red panty in his hands. _"Shit, that's mom's panty."_ This moment, somebody tapped him on the shoulder, before giving his loud approval, "That's my favorite pupil. Always collect your spoils of war!"

Naruto sighed as he swiftly stashed the underwear. "Hey, that's not the way you should greet your sensei." Jiraiya cried with fake-tears in his eyes.

Naruto rolled with his eyes. "Hey Ero-sennin. Since when were you back in town?"

"I arrived at noon, but tell me! Who is the girl that this sexy panty belongs to?" Jiraiya asked with a naughty grin.

"_As if I can tell you that! Now invent a believable lie. 'I did see them for the first time!' … no, that won't work."_ "It's a girl I met outside the village," Naruto spoke out his white lie.

"I'm proud of you! In any event I wanted to visit you. I haven't see your okaasan in ages." Jiraiya exclaimed, dragging behind an unhappy Naruto.

"_That's for my plan to keep out her way today."_

* * *

><p>They arrived at home ten minutes later. Kushina was slightly surprised to see her husband's mentor. He was the root of all evil. He corrupted her dear baby with his perverted mindset. Nevertheless she invited him to dinner, an offer he gladly accepted. While they sat at the dinning table Kushina talked with him about old times, resurrecting legendary tales about Jiraiya's mischances. Naruto was amazed, apparently his godfather tried to peek on his mother. He suffered terrible consequences. Neither Naruto nor Kushina tried to interact with each other, leaving Jiraiya in an awkward situation. He decided to warm up the atmosphere.<p>

"Kushina, don't be so gloomy. After all we have something to celebrate!" Jiraiya exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. A stranger would mistake him for an animator.

"Do we?" Naruto and Kushina asked dumbfounded. Surprised by each others question they turned their heads, avoiding eye contact.

"We have! Your son is following his master's path. I have failed Minato, but Naruto is a splendid pupil. So eager to execute his knowledge," Jiraiya boasted. Kushina shot Naruto an accusing look. He tried to save his hide, giving her a denying hand movement.

"Come on, you can tell your mother of your last conquest." Jiraiya laughed wholeheartedly, as he scribbled his last perverse thought in his notebook.

"Conquest? Oh Naruto did you have fun on your mission?" Kushina asked, a serene smile gracing her face. Naruto knew he was in deep shit. That stupid old man beside him gave his mother a false color.

"It's not what you think," Naruto announced nervously. How could he explain that the reason for this situation was her panty without mentioning that delicate fact?

"Oh? Then tell me what you think I'm thinking, Naru-chan." Kushina purred sweetly, propping her chin on the palm of one of her hands.

Jiraiya sensed that he triggered an avalanche. He did feel bad for his pupil, but he wasn't dumb enough to engage Kushina in her current mood. "Woah, look at he time, I really should be going. I don't want to bother you further. Kushina, thanks for dinner. Naruto, hang in there," Jiraiya said before using a simple Shunshin no Jutsu and thus escaping the impending doom. Naruto was shocked at his sensei's betrayal. He could feel his mother's glare on his skin, making him visibly uneasy.

"Tell me of your little whore, what was she like? She must have been very eager to spread her legs for you!" Kushina ranted agitated. She couldn't help but feeling hurt after the announcement of his 'conquest'.

Naruto was taken aback. His mother was furious … and jealous. Maybe it was the first or maybe it was the second. It could be as well a combination of the two. He decided to play a dangerous game by annoying her beyond reason.

"Don't call her a whore. I really like that girl and the sex with her is unbelievable. I really love how she is playing innocent, but her body is somewhat lewd and sex-starved. And her boobs, on the first sight they are firm like huge melons. But if you touch them, your fingers will sink in. " Naruto rhapsodized, gesturing with his hands groping an imaginary breast.

Kushina couldn't believe her ears. Did she mean so little to him? But he told her that he wouldn't never forget their sexual intercourse. Were his sweet words nothing but lies? Tears threatened to escape her eyes. She tried to retain her composure. She wouldn't want to cry in front of him.

Naruto could see his mother's inner battle: her frustration, her doubts. At once she was as silent as someone could be. He didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore, as seeing his mother sad made him sad too. He stood up, circling the table and stopping behind her. He embraced her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder, so that they were cheek by cheek.

"Please don't cry," Naruto pleaded, rubbing his cheek against her's.

"Why would I cry? I should be glad that my son found a girl he likes. If she makes you happy too, then I won't hinder your relationship," Kushina stated as reasonably as she could do. It pained her, that she was merely an object of lust. She fought with every fiber of her body to dislike the warm and pleasant feeling of his cheek against her own.

"You really mean it? I've even got a present from her," Naruto announced happily. Kushina was curious, as he searched his trouser's right pocket with his hand. He fetched the red panty from his pocket, proudly presenting it in front of his mother. Kushina sat there saucer-eyed, feeling the broadening of his grin through their cheek to cheek connection.

"That's my panty!" Kushina exclaimed appalled, as she tried to reach out for her underwear. It was an effortless attempt, as Naruto anticipated her reaction, saving his treasure on time. Abruptly the situation made sense to her. The girl Naruto was talking about was herself. An huge blush started to heat up her face. She buried her face in her hands in order to hide her embarrassment.

"No it's not. I seized them honestly and fair," Naruto responded to her outrageous demand, relishing in her cute behavior.

He broke his embrace and stood up, before he placed a loving kiss on top of her head. He smelled the flavorsome odor of her hair. It was quite obvious that she had to shower after their intercourse this morning. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, savoring every tiny bit of her fragrance. If her pussy's juice could make him horny beyond belief, then her hair's aroma could make him feel at peace. They stayed in this position for a couple of minutes, before Naruto could break away her hair's allurement.

"I love you," Naruto whispered intoxicated. He wished her a good night and turned around, as he tottered to his bedroom. Kushina on the other hand sat yet at the table an hour or so longer, while she tried do digest what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>[Time skip two days]<strong>

A small sun-ray fell on his face, making him stir in his sleep. He squinted his eyes as he tried to regain his orientation. The previous day he trained with Jiraiya, because his mother had to prepare the annual "Konoha's Orphan Festival", which was combined with Mother's day. She'd left the house early so he hadn't had the chance to speak with her since the evening that he had illuminated the misunderstanding Jiraiya caused. After their all day long training session, they spent the night at a local sake bar, discussing the newest trends in the world of pervert-ism.

Fortunately he didn't have a headache. In his mind he sorted his personal to-do list, deciding to take a shower would be a good start in the day. Afterward he looked for his mother, but apparently she left this morning early too. He rummaged through their kitchen cabinet, but he found only staple ingredients. His mother was a splendid cook. And true to the maxim "Too many cooks spoil the broth" neither Naruto or his father tried to obtain a developed culinary skill. In other words, both would die of hunger without Kushina around. Naruto sighed and closed the closets.

In his theoretical to-do list he wrote beside "looking for food" the outcome of his efforts: **mission failed**. The next thing to do was to pick up a bouquet of flowers he ordered last week at the Yamanaka's flower shop. Ino, one of his former buddies at Konoha's shinobi academy, helped him to choose the right composition of flowers. There are so many kinds of flowers. On several occasions she tried to explain him the wonder of Ikebana, which means literally "living flowers". He wasn't able to grasp the art of flower arrangement. He told her that it is probably a kunoichi thing, earning him a glare from the zealous female. He couldn't help but smile. A loyal friendship connected him with many heirs of noble and well-known shinobi clans. Ino was one of them.

* * *

><p>He was having a nice dream. A perverted dream. After they escorted her back to her birth-country, he was having these dreams on a monthly basis. The image of the beautiful and delicate actress, called Kazahana Koyuki, invaded his mind, tormenting him with perverted scenarios, like written in one of the famous Icha-Icha novels. Maybe his reading of these novels was the cause for this situation, but for him, it didn't really matter. Koyuki-hime was showing him her wonderful assets.<p>

"_Goshujinsama (Master)! Don't eat my boobs!" Koyuki screamed giddily, constraining him with her legs, while she pushed him in deeper in her heavenly valley of femininity. He devoured her breasts like a savage. Slurping sounds could be heard as he generated a vacuum on her areola, his tongue teasing her erected nipples. _

"_I will make you mine now!" He exclaimed boastful, positioning his member at the entrance of her crotch. He was about to lose his virginity, even when it's only his imaginary one. He felt excited as he visualized that his hungry cock would ravage this goddess beneath him, causing her to moan and squirm in pleasure. He started to push his cock in her soft caressing folds, as …_

"Oh my, Sasuke-chan, are you having a naughty dream?" Uchiha Mikoto asked as she bent forward in front of him so that they saw face to face.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. He immediately rolled away from her, unsure whether to be peeved or not at her for interrupting his imaginary first time.

"Take a shower, I will prepare breakfast. I will help Kushina at the festival and I decided that you will help me," Mikoto said in between her giggles. Her Sasuke-chan was so cute in his flustered condition.

"What? I don't want to! It's boring and there are so many annoying girls!" Sasuke protested.

"You don't have to go. But it could happen that your father and brother will find about Sasuke-chan having naughty dreams," Mikoto stated with an serene smile. She loved to tease her Sasuke-chan. As Sasuke's head hung in defeat, she knew about her victory. She left his room, accompanied by a hearty chuckle.

"_Things can only get better,"_ Mikoto thought happily.

"_Things can only get worse,"_ Sasuke thought depressed as he prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p>See you on mother's day :D<p> 


	4. Chapter IV: Mother's day

Story: Whirlpool Love

Beta reader: nightserenade & xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter IV - Mother's day<p>

Kushina had her hands full. She coordinated the many volunteers, but were interrupted sometimes by snobby wives of rich merchants who wanted to exploit the festival to improve their standing with the hokage's family. In contrast the wives of the major clan heads were really uncomplicated. After all they knew the reason for their festival. The life of shinobi was harsh. You could die on every mission. Sometimes families were unfortunate to lose both parents, making their offspring orphans. She established this festival after Naruto's birth, as he had almost lost his parents too. The image of her child growing up in an orphanage made her sad. She shook her head, trying to banish the depressing thoughts. After all she had to work to do.

"Kushina-chan!" Mikoto squealed, as she hugged her oblivious friend.

"Mikoto-chan!" Kushina shouted, returning her hug. Out of harm's way, Sasuke observed the perverse scene of two adult women squealing and hugging each other, like they were small girls.

"Sasuke," a familiar voice shouted behind him. He turned around to see Naruto coming along his way. "You decided to help your okaasan? How unexpected," Naruto stated surprised.

As his thoughts wandered back to his lovely Koyuki-hime, a dreamy smile appeared on his face.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto asked worried. He hadn't ever seen this stoic Uchiha making such facial expression. Sasuke was thrown back into reality, trying his best to put on the trademark of the Uchiha clan: an impassive expression.

"Sasuke-chan! Tell Naruto about your dream," Mikoto shouted, totally destroying his previous efforts as a blush crept up his face.

"Oh? That must be a really nice dream." Naruto said, a mischievous glint gracing his eyes. After some teasing, Naruto decided to greet Sasuke's mom. He really liked Mikoto, even when she was a little too crazy for his taste. She was quite attractive for her age. She was not really old, but six years older than his mother, making her forty-two. Her onyx colored eyes had something magical in them. Their effect was increased by her raven black hair which reached past her shoulder blades. If he had to compare both women, Mikoto would get the characteristics "beautiful but utmost crazy and manipulative" whereas his mother would get "easy to anger but totally cute when excited". After exchanging greetings, Naruto and Sasuke were assigned to a group of volunteers by Kushina.

* * *

><p>"Hey oniichan, play with me!" A little five year old girl asked Sasuke, looking at him with puppy eyes. The other female adults on their "playing table" squealed in delight.<p>

"Hnn. Play with yourself," Sasuke stated coldly as he tried to push the little pest away.

"Oh Sasuke-sama, He's so cool!" One fan girl stated with dreamy eyes, as she made plans in her mind to rape poor Sasuke-chan. Fan girls are dangerous!

"Yeah and he's good with kids." Another fan girl added. Besides their blurred reality, Sasuke tried to fight off the little girl who really wanted to play with her funny oniichan.

"Sasuke, you are popular with the womenfolks. Maybe you should give up on being a shinobi and start producing grandchildren. Mikoto-san will be overjoyed" Naruto stated with an grin on his face. He couldn't believe how stupid his fans were.

"There's only one for me!" Sasuke responded angrily at the sight of dumb fan girls sullying the great name of the Uchiha. "Go away little brat, pester someone else." Abruptly the girl was silent, too silent. Quiet hiccups were escaping her throat.

"Now you've done it. Making a little girl cry. A hero of the Uchiha clan." Naruto scoffed.

"Come here little girl, the duck-head oniichan is stupid." Naruto gestured with his hand at his lap. The little girl sniffed and walked to Naruto, where he picked her up. As she sat now face to face with the stupid oniichan, she turned out to be a mischievous little girl, because she started to blow raspberries at Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"Kushina-chan! Naruto has grown into a fine adult." Mikoto stated as she looked at the ludicrous scene. "It's only sad that my son doesn't get along with children."<p>

Kushina turned her head to her son's table. There was a little girl squeaking and laughing on her son's lap. She smiled at the sight of Naruto and the girl throwing stupid and childish words at Sasuke, who sat there visibly upset. Subconsciously she registered this particular event, reclassifying him not as a son but as a possible lover.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-sama, you're natural with kids!" The female beside him exclaimed amazed. At the unexpected statement, he turned his head to see her face. He didn't know her name, but he was sure that she got her chunin promotion last month.<p>

"You don't have to call me -sama. My father is the one who is hokage, I'm only a regular jonin," Naruto responded, diverting his attention back to the little girl, who started to doodle a ridiculous image of Sasuke. He had to fight hard to restrain his laughter. Meanwhile the kunoichi moved directly beside Naruto, as they were now stool by stool. She looked at the picture and started immediately to giggle. Even Naruto couldn't restrain himself anymore.

* * *

><p>A heartily sound of laughter swashed through the air. Astonished, Kushina looked for the reason, a smile graced her face. Her festival was an huge success. But as she saw the picture in front of her eyes, her smile vanished. A foreigner would mistake the laughing trio for a happy family: two young caring parents, delighted by their daughter's doodle. Normally the picture would be exemplary for a well-functioning family. But she couldn't stand the sight of a different female than herself clinging to Naruto's arm. Now the corners of her mouth were as flat as the best Uchiha. She started to emit an cataclysmic aura, as an unfamiliar jealousy took control of her body. She narrowed her eyes at the woman before muttering manifold cuss words, none of them in the slightest G-rated.<p>

Mikoto looked worried as she tried to free her friend out of her stasis. She mumbled some very bad words. It pained her, but she had to resort to violence, giving the redhead a light slap.

"Kushina, what's going on?" Mikoto asked as she looked for a visible sign of life. Kushina snapped out of her stupor, rubbing her sore cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the redhead retorted, giving her best friend an harsh glare.

"You looked like you were going to murder innocent rabbits. Someone had to stop the imminent slaughter," Mikoto responded, giving her a playful wink.

"I didn't mean to. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it's the stress," Kushina stated, but in reality it was a futile attempt to reassure herself. She glanced a last time at her son's table, seeing an overjoyed girl hugging her newest favorite person. At that time, some very deep instincts kicked in, changing irrevocably her point of view of her son.

* * *

><p>It was already late evening as Kushina and Naruto walked home together. They were one of the last people leaving, because they had helped to clean up the aftereffects of the festival. On the one hand Naruto was overjoyed, because he could make a little girl very happy; at least for one day. On the other hand he felt depressive as he imagined that maybe his future daughter could live in an orphanage. The thought of him having a little girl of his own to love and to cherish, to protect and to shelter, to see her smile every day, made him sentimental.<p>

_"___But there are always two people involved,"__ Naruto thought mirthless, totally oblivious to person beside him, who had her own share of problems.

_"___That stupid bitch! Playing happy family with him,"__ Kushina ranted angrily in her mind.

Many women were surprised to see Naruto got along well with children, increasing his popularity by the village's bachelor girls tenfold. He was already popular, mostly because of his being the son of their hokage. But now, he proved to be a good father too. Unbeknown to our two Namikaze's, the gossip was already spreading through Konoha. By tomorrow, his fan base would grew drastically, making him the most popular bachelor in Konohagakure.

"Kaasan, what is it like becoming a parent?" Naruto asked his mother, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Well," Kushina considered her answer, while she was stared at by a curious Naruto.

"You have to take a lot of responsibility."

"I want to know what it feels like. What did you feel?" Naruto asked unsatisfied with her previous answer. She could see a magic glint in his eyes, like he was very eager to gain knowledge about this topic.

"I was happy, no … rather overjoyed. Like I was on the top of the world," Kushina stated, truthful to her feelings. Naruto looked at her in amazement, as her feelings poured out her, giving her body a warm peaceful glow.

"I'm somewhat jealous of you. I would love to experience this feeling," Naruto said, with a slight grin on his face.

_"___And somehow, I wouldn't mind experiencing this feeling with you,"__Kushina thought, after hearing his bold response.

Distracted by their conversation, they found themselves already in front of their house. It was a modest property for a hokage. The village's counselor tried to persuade his father to move in a more bigger and lordly house, but he always refused, saying that's the place he had founded his family.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, both of them sat at the dinning table, drinking some green tea imported from Kiri no kuni. Naruto praised her, because of her engagement for their village, making her face blush.<p>

_"___What's wrong with me? My heart is beating so fast,"__ Kushina thought as she recalled today's events.

_"___Somehow I felt really jealous seeing Naruto with that dumb girl,"__ She admitted to herself, nodding her head. Meanwhile, Naruto decided to keep quiet and observed the strange behavior of the female in front of him.

_"___Okay, he's very handsome. And he is really good with children,"__ Kushina stated the facts mentally.

_"_**_Yeah and he's a damn stallion in bed,"_** a voice in her head added.

_"___That's right, I love how he can make me … stop what are you doing here?"__ Kushina angrily questioned her alter ego.

_"_**_I beg your pardon? I'm only planning to provide_****_ us with a little god sex,"_** her alter ego stated soberly.

_"___Why do you think I need sexual intercourse so badly? I'm completely fine. You don't have to-___"_ Kushina tried to reassure her counterpart, but was interrupted by an heated response. **_"Don't give me that crap. As a matter of fact we share the same feelings and the same emotions. I know you want to be coveted by Naruto. You love to be desired physically by him. That's something Minato hasn't given us for years."_**

_"___But he's our, uh, my son. I'm his mother! It wouldn't work,"__ Kushina countered, slightly defeated.

_"_**_True love transcends all boundaries. Are you really happy with the way it works? No sex, no caress, no passion, only being the hokage's trophy wife. Then saddle for your boring life. Or do you feel that life has prepared something better for you? Something special?"_** Her alter ego spoke before vanishing into Kushina's vast subconsciousness.

"I'm all sweaty. I'll take a shower and go to sleep. Good night, kaasan," Naruto said as he stood up after deciding that he had seen enough of her strange behavior.

_"It's now or never!"_ Kushina thought as she rose her head.

Naruto was about to enter the stairs, which connected the first and second floor of the building as Kushina abruptly stood up, causing her chair to fall backwards. As he heard the bang of wood hitting wood, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, turning around and looking for danger.

"Are you alright?" He asked her visibly worried. She circled the table in silence, so that they stood directly in front of each other. He furrowed his brow at her strange behavior.

"I … I want to make a proposal!" Kushina exclaimed in a nervous voice. Naruto tilted his head, so that he could see directly in her eyes. After all Naruto was 6 inch taller than her. He gave her an questioning glance, silently asking her to continue her speech.

"It's an indecent proposal," Kushina whispered, as she lowered her head. Naruto put his index finger under her chin and slowly moved her head up so that Naruto could look into her eyes again.

"There's not a indecent thing in you." Naruto whispered in a loving voice and placed a soft peck on her lips. Kushina closed her eyes and smacked her lips, savoring every tiny bit of his taste. It was a brief kiss, but so incredibly innocent and emotional, that it drove her simply crazy.

"I didn't told you anything yet. What are you doing wit-" Her cute, but meaningless resistance was silenced by a second kiss. The second one was a little longer, giving him time to tease her lips with his tongue. She gave him a betrayed look as she got no chance to use her own tongue.

"Let me explain my prop-" She was silenced again by the now third kiss. His tongue begged her lips for entrance, which they gladly granted. In her mouth started a battle for supremacy. Her efforts were eager, but in the end Naruto won the fight and dictated the order in his new reign. After twenty passionate seconds, both of them needed to catch breath. Kushina braced herself by putting her hands and head on his torso. She could hear his calming heartbeat, making her cozy and dizzy.

"Let me finish was I am saying -ttebane!" Kushina exclaimed, in a last-ditch effort to get her son to listen, although she had to breath hard because of their previous prolonged kiss. Naruto snaked his arms around her hips and placed his chin on her head before stating, "There's no need to tell me anything. I already know."

Kushina's violet eyes widened in surprise. Was she so easy to read? Her musings were interrupted as Naruto took her into his arms bridal style. Her arms instantly embraced his neck in order to give her back somewhat balance of her body. His movements caused her long red hair to waver in the air, giving her an angelic appearance. He carried both of them to his own bedroom, stating that tonight she would be his guest. In his room he asked her the most important question of the night.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?"

He wanted to strip her out of her clothes, but she slapped his hand away, stating that she would feel dirty and sweaty. He told her that he wouldn't really care, but accepted her decision nonetheless.

With a couple of fluid and experienced hand movements she took care of her fiery hair. Now a bun graced her head, reducing her hair length enormously as it reached just about her shoulder. He observed her thoroughly, memorizing every part of her body, as she started to undress herself.

She looked incredible beautiful in her naked state. An huge red blush was creeping up her face, because of his embarrassing observation. He took her hand and guided her in his bathroom.

Luckily his shower was big enough so that two people could fit in and move around comfortably. Naruto opened the water-tap, accurately adjusting the mixture between warm and cold water. As he decided that the water temperature would be right to fulfill his lover's demand, he turned the shower head, splattering her with the warm liquid without warning.

"Eeeekkk!" Kushina cried out surprised by his action, earning a hearty chuckle from his lover. She decided to take revenge as she grabbed for the shower head. However, Naruto straightened his arm; and it was now too far away for Kushina to reach it. As she started to sulk, Naruto couldn't resist anymore.

"You're so unbelievable cute!" Naruto said with an huge grin. Then he placed the shower head in its mount and turned around to Kushina. He snaked his hands around her hips, pulling her against him. Then his hands wandered to her firm ass-cheeks. He groped her butt in order to feel their soft-plumpness. A soft moan escaped her throat, only to be silenced by a sloppy, wet kiss.

"I love your bottom, it's so firm, yet, so soft," Naruto praised her before giving her a special thorough groping. Naruto turned her around, so that she had to place her hands against the wall. He bent down, relishing in the sight of the two most beautiful ass-cheeks in the world. He placed his hands on the side of each cheek to feel the soft tissue of her butt. Grinning wickedly he started to pull them apart just to push them together again. The gorgeous sight of Kushina's ass-cheeks was enough to make him horny beyond belief. He stopped the movements and buried his face in her ass.

"Don't spread my butt! Your nose is poking my butthole!" Kushina exclaimed appallingly. However her words didn't meet her actions, as she started to push her butt against his face. But, a mere contact was not enough to please him anymore. Naruto's mouth latched hungrily on her left cheek, building up a vacuum through sucking. Next he ground his teeth against her exposed flesh, causing her to squirm. He held her firm in place as he produced hickey by hickey on her butt.

"You're sucking on my butt!" Kushina cried in pleasure. She was on cloud nine as Naruto ravaged her firm butt. Like a gourmet, he savored every tiny bit of her cheeks with relish. She was as ready as a woman could be after feeling the heavenly pleasure as her butt was eaten up by the one she loves. As she could feel his teeth sink in her plump butt, she couldn't help but start squirming. By now her powerful lubrication began to drip out of her pussy.

"Your butt is dangerous. It looks like a ripe fruit. I couldn't help but try to taste it," Naruto acknowledged the appealing force of Kushina's rear-section. He was ready to accelerate the pace. He slapped her ass lightly to give her a sign to turn around. Her sore butt could now rest against the cool wall. Naruto was mesmerized by Kushina's pussy. A thin thread of juice started to dangle down from her labia. He took advantage of the favorable situation and twisted it around his index finger. He ate up the rare delicacy and savored it with gusto.

"Uh, I shouldn't have done that, my boner is killing me." Naruto moaned his misfortune.

"Hindsight is easier than foresight!" Kushina giggled. "But I love your big cock, so I don't really mind."

His erected member started to throb painfully, an unmistakable sign of neglect. He really wanted to pound his big cock in her unparalleled tight pussy, but first of all he wanted to explore her love canal with his tongue. He began to lick carefully her inner labia. They had an unique sweet-and-sour flavor. He took them in between his lips, tenderly pressuring them in order to achieve a reaction of his lover. A deep moan escaped her throat, as she grabbed his hair. Kushina used her other hand to push him deeper into her pussy.

Her aroused reaction, caused him to smile against her pussy. He really loved to spoil her wet pussy. The next thing he would do was to tease her clitoris. His tongue brushed against her sensitive organ every now and then in order to make her crazy. Without mercy and without warning he forcefully latched his mouth on to her entrance, producing the lewd slurping sounds she loved to hear. Kushina was in ecstasy, as his tongue parted her folds and pierced her inner canal. It started to jump around, causing her to produce even more of her sweet nectar.

After tasting his beautiful queen in her most private part, he decided to feast on another delicious part of her femininity. He rose from her thighs, causing his erected member to slap against her cock-starved pussy. He tilted his head to give her a long, sloppy kiss.

"Now you can taste yourself. Your pussy is so yummy!" Naruto exclaimed before exchanging fluids of saliva and female ejaculation with Kushina. She was caught off guard by his action, because normally someone wouldn't try to eat his own ejaculation. However she was pleasantly surprised by her own taste.

He directed his glance at her boobs. They looked like ripe fruits too, inviting him to take a taste. He brought his head to their level to observe the erectness of her pink nipples.

"You both must be pretty lonely, but do not worry. I will adopt and take care of you!" Naruto spoke in a tender voice. Kushina rolled with her eyes at his ridiculous form of affection.

"Put your head in between them and something wonderful will happen." Kushina told him, a bright smile gracing her face. Naruto couldn't defy his queen. He complied her command and pushed his face in the valley of her round soft globes.

"And now? Mmphhf!" Naruto was silenced as Kushina pushed her hands against the sides of her boobs, sandwiching him in the middle.

"Ah, yes! Lick them! Suck them! Taste them to your heart's content," Kushina ordered giddily.

Naruto broke free of her pleasant ensnarement just to take the areola of her right boob at whole. She threw her head back, completely enjoying the feeling of suction on her breast. He used his tongue to tease her engorged nipple, causing her to moan naughtily. He loved to hear the pleasure he was giving her. After giving her other breast an equal share of attention, he noticed that the shower was not the right place to take things further.

"Playtime is over! Come with me," Naruto ordered as he closed the water-tap. Kushina was taken aback by his forceful command. "Tonight I will not stop until I stained your pussy completely in white." Kushina was heavily aroused after his bold statement.

"What? We didn't shower yet," Kushina tried to persuade him, as she was pulled by him back to his bedroom. He threw her on his bed, while deciding what he could do with her on his next move. His eyes sparkled with anticipation, as he started to crawl toward her. Kushina didn't like the look he was giving her and started to slide toward the bed-head. Naruto shook his head at her cute attempt to escape, but he grabbed her ankles, constraining further movements.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Kushina asked with a mixture of concern and excitement in her voice.

"I'll make you feel good. But first of all please undo your bun," Naruto asked. He rubbed her ankles with his thumbs, while she complied his demand. Her long red hair felt down behind her back. Naruto kept hold of her hips and started to pull her to the footboard. He stopped his movement as her butt rested ahead of the edge of the bed. Her magnificent head of hair laid outspread over her on his bed. Only her strands, which framed both sides of her face, were now resting on her collarbone. In summary, it was a sight to behold.

"Gorgeous," Naruto whispered in a low voice at the incomparable sight. His trance was interrupted by an giggling Kushina. He gave her a questioning glance.

"You know I used to hate my hair. I'm somewhat happy that there's someone who could be so mesmerized by it," Kushina said warmly. Naruto was appalled. He totally adored her red mane.

"Uhh, we do have to talk about the proposal. It all has to end when your father comes back," Kushina told him. Naruto smiled, a sign of his approval. He picked up her feet in order to give her a nice comforting massage.

"What do you think? Like lovers?" Naruto asked as he played with her petite toes.

"Like lovers?" Kushina repeated his question as she understood the meaning of his question. Her face blushed and the beat of her heart increased. In short, her body was on fire.

"Like lovers then," Kushina whispered, giving him the signal he eagerly waited for.

"Then you will cease being my mother for the next ten days, Kushina-chan," Naruto smiled as he spreaded her legs and crawled on top of her, so that they were face to face. Her bosom was squished between them and his erected member rested at her entrance. The feeling of his tool rubbing against her labia made her crazy.

Next he entangled his fingers with hers before raising their arms over her head. She was completely at his mercy as she gave away the last opportunity to brace herself. But he wanted to build up more tension in her. Naruto attacked her defenseless neck, torturing her with sweet butterfly kisses. After producing one or two hickeys on her sensible skin, he kissed her on the mouth.

Deciding it was now time to release her of her pent-up tension, he pushed his throbbing member slightly forward. Now he could feel how her inner labia engulfed the head of his cock. He entered her only by an inch, but her inner wall was already clenching his member for her dear life.

He could hear her moans, although muffled through the passionate kiss they were sharing. Inch by inch he pushed his cock in her vagina, or love canal as he liked to call it. Eight inches later, the tip of its head rested directly in front of her cervix. A final thrust caused a touching between the two 'lovers'.

Her inner walls fluttered around his cock in order to map the structure of the bold invader. Its bulging veins and swollen head were immediately registered by her genital. Her pussy prepared everything necessary to reduce the friction between them. Her lubrication started to flow in even bigger amounts.

"Your pussy is the best, outstanding. Every time I thrust out I can feel it sucking me back in. My cock is going to melt." Naruto moaned in between his breaths. Kushina was happy as he praised her private part. But she wanted to give him dirty talk too, "I love it when your swollen tip kisses my cervix. I love the feeling of enlarged veins rubbing against the folds of my walls. It makes me crazy."

In order to intensify the thrusts, Kushina wrapped her legs around his back. She wanted to brace herself, but Naruto was holding her firm by their entangled fingers. She arched her back as an another wave of pleasure hit her.

He increased the pace of his thrusts. His balls were now slapping against her bottom. It was like their first time. He was very eager to receive a fountain of her ejaculation on his balls. Normally he would feel a slight pain when his balls were about to release a moderate amount of sperm. But as she sprayed her love juice against them, the pain vanished into nothing.

"Thrust harder! Faster!" Kushina commanded, as she felt a familiar knot of heat building up in her abdomen.

"Ahhh, I'm cumming!" Kushina cried out, as a powerful orgasm started to roll over her. Her body fluids started to leak out of her pussy, indicating that she was already far more then wet. As his cock gave her cervix a particular deep kiss, she surrendered to the pleasure. Naruto saw her eyes rolling back into her head and a line of saliva drooling out of her mouth. He felt the contractions of her walls as her pussy tried to milk his seed. But he wasn't ready to cum yet. He wanted to ravage this tight pussy just a little longer.

"Your pussy wants to milk me! You're so damn tight, I can't hardly move," Naruto grunted, having serious problems trying to maintain his steady thrusts. He decided to slow down a bit and used the rest to kiss her french style. She was weakened from her previous orgasm and gave his tongue instant access to her mouth. Inside her mouth started a playful battle between them. After exchanging saliva and love Naruto returned to his previous pace and hammered his cock in her wet tight pussy.

"I love the feeling of your boobs squished against my skin," Naruto whispered in her ear. He resorted to dirty talk in order to bring her closer to her second orgasm. Curiously, he remembered at this moment, an article about sex-techniques in the past. Apparently men used his hips to give their cocks a vertical motion. As he was already in the perfect position to test the knowledge, he gave it a try.

Kushina's eyes widened by an unfamiliar sensation. "Your cock is jumping around. It's bumping against my walls! I'm cumming a second ti-" Kushina cried as the next huge orgasms hit her. But before she could finish her sentence, Naruto sealed her mouth shut with another sloppy kiss. Her tightness was increasing with every of her orgasm. He would soon give in the pleasant feeling of his cock being milked and its head bumping against her cervix. A small drip of precum already leaked out of his cock.

As her second orgasm faded away, her perception was already blurred. She wanted to be stained with his cum. Her womb was begging for the warm shower, but it's best milking efforts were unanswered. She almost lost consciousness as she felt the immense pressure on the dam of her female ejaculation. Her dizzy eyes snapped open as a gushing fountain sprayed out of her pussy.

He waited for this moment. Her precious juice splattered against his genital, melting away the pain of nearly bursting balls. He felt the circling of sperm in his scrotum. He could only imagine the devastating outcome of his imminent ejaculation. He stopped his powerful thrust as the orgasm hit him like a sledgehammer. For a last time he pushed his cock in her pussy, reaching deeper than ever before. His tip was buried in her cervix, already surpassing the definition of a mere kiss. He felt every movement of his seed. As a matter of fact it was not a steady movement, rather thrusts.

As Naruto rammed his cock in her cervix, Kushina body began to spasm as an effect of her third orgasm. Her hungry pussy started a final attempt to milk the white ejaculation from his cock, this time successfully. Her wall clamped down on his tool, every fold was caressing one of his bulgy veins. His already enlarged cock started to swell even further. Her pussy was now completely filled with his meat, taking the form of its shape.

As her cervix sensed the looming shower, its mouth started to open, causing the tip to dive in a little bit farther. His cum would be sprayed without hindrance in her most sacred part. Small vibrations announced the beginning of the end, accompanied by his mighty roar. A thick rope of sperm sprayed from his cock, just to be splattered in the blink of an eye against the back of her womb. Kushina lost the remaining perception she had left, as an unstoppable series of white thick blobs sprayed in her womb. The powerful spurts of ejaculation went into business themselves, causing warm thick waves of seed to slosh around.

After 30 seconds of strenuous squirting, Naruto orgasm started to fade away. He got an indecently huge grin on his face, because this time outclassed easily the first two times with her. A quick glance at her face confirmed his assumptions. His lover was pretty much spaced out. As he felt the closing of her cervix's mouth on his member's tip, he expected that her womb must be filled up to the brim. He placed a genuine peck on her lips, causing her to regain her consciousness.

"My womb is so full. I can feel your cum sloshing around. Uhh," Kushina moaned in a blissful state.

"I couldn't help but spraying buckets of cum in you. But I promised you to stain your womb in white," Naruto whispered, relishing in the feeling of her inner canal caressing his enlarged member.

"Ah, I nearly forgot. Happy mother's day Kushina-chan," Naruto whispered before engaging her in another tongue-battle. After his victory he added, "Even when I'm not currently your son."

"Well, thank you, Naruto-kun," Kushina smiled and leaned in for another kiss. After their heated sexual intercourse she sensed a particular wetness in her back. "We didn't towel ourselves after showering. Now your bed is soaked. We may as well sleep in my bed. You're allowed to carry me," Kushina ordered playfully while giggling.

"I'm allowed to? Well, it's an honor, your highness," Naruto thanked her with a wicked grin on his face, before releasing her restrained arms. He took her bridal style and carried them over to her bedroom. They crawled under the blanket with Kushina resting her head on his broad shoulder. Her index finger drew small circles on his muscular torso.

"That was heavenly," Kushina sighed dreamily.

"Yes, it was. We'll do it many many times in the next few days. Brace yourself," Naruto warned her while moving his hand to her butt.

"You're poking my butt hole," Kushina stated calmly.

"You can tell?" Naruto asked innocent.

"It's **my** butt hole baka!" Kushina tried to sound angry, but a sweet tiredness took control of her. In the next moment Naruto could feel her warm steady breath against his skin. He smiled at her peaceful sight and thought to himself, __"I really love you, my most precious person."__

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hello everyone. It's mother's day not only in many countries throughout the world but in Konoha too. You may have noticed the use of Japanese expressions like kaasan or baka. I decided to use them in a limited extent. That means there will be expressions in direct speech. For the rest I will resort to normal English expressions to describe things, no need to complicate a simple matter.<p>

At the end I want to respond to some reviews.

#1: About Naruto calling Kushina different names. He calls her Kushina/Shina/Kushi when they are in 'lovers' mode. At the beginning of the previous chapter they got an heated discussion. Naruto felt he would do more harm than good if he would call her in an affectionate form. Also she acted like his mother.

#2: About Naruto reducing his perverseness. Kushina may be adjusting to it and become herself a little bit perverted. ***cough*** In my eyes it is nothing indecent rather a loving act between two faithful lovers.

#3 About adding Mikoto in the harem. Sorry but that won't happen. Don't expect a harem scenario in the next 10 chapters. Naruto likes her because of previous events. Kushina and Mikoto are close friends, so it's only natural that Naruto was around her in his childhood. I don't plan to pair Sasuke with his mother either. He has only eyes for his Koyuki-hime.

Greetings Roadrunner


	5. Chapter V: A wonderful morning

Title: Whirlpool Love

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter V – A wonderful morning<p>

The sun slid slowly over the treetops of the trees, which shaped a natural defense since the founding of this first shinobi village. The first rays of sun brought the wonder of nature back to life again. Petite and agile birds flew from tree to tree while chirping. The local flora started to wake up from their nightly sleep, as flowers angled their heads at the life-giving, everlasting sun. It was a peaceful morning in Hi no Kuni's biggest military base, called Konohagakure no Sato.

In a particular house inside this great village, a couple experienced an especially peaceful morning. They lay in a semi-fetal position, his torso against her back and his genital against her buttocks. She was embraced by his muscular arm. It was a position which provided maximum physical contact and closeness between two lovestruck people, thereby labeled as spoon position.

The man's eyelids fluttered gently, as he could pick up a well-known scent. His now open eyes were allured by the beautiful female beside him. He pressed his nose in his lover's magnificent head of hair in order to inhale her flavor. Her warm, intimate odor brought a big smile to his face. He propped against his elbow to get a glimpse of her sleeping face.

His female companion gave him a serene smile. Her facial expression betrayed her completely. He could read her like an open book. She had to be comfortable according to the joyful sounds she produced. He tenderly brushed a red strand of hair out of her face, causing the female to stir in her sleep. Her eyes opened halfway, indicating that she was in a dizzy, sleepy condition. His smiled widened at her cute reaction, as he affectionately caressed her warm cheek with his fingers.

She looked him straight in his eyes, thus causing a fairytale-like meeting between the male's sapphire-blue eyes, and the female's violet eyes. She gave him a seductive look, as her tongue slid over her voluptuous lips, leaving behind a thin blanket of her juice. She tried to tease him by pursuing her lips, but her plan backfired as he noticed her mischievous attempt. He brought his lips close to her's, so that only a thin sheet of paper could fit in between them.

Her eyes gave testimony of her bewilderment. She arched her back to close the infinite small gap between them, but her actions were anticipated. Unhappy about her defeat, she let her body fall back in the soft mattress, while changing her own rules of engagement. Her previous attempt to lure him into the first kiss of the day failed because of her offensive strategy. She would now resort to psychological warfare. His conscience would be the target of her attack.

She gave him an hurtful glance, before averting her eyes, so that she wouldn't betray herself. _"He will soon fall in my trap,"_ she thought while grinning mentally at her devious plan. His facial expression turned into a concerned one. His eyes were now full of regret, because he offended her feelings with his withdrawal of love and affection. He reduced the distance between their faces, while thinking of an appropriate method to ask her's forgiveness.

He caressed her tip of nose with his own, causing her eyes to wander back to him. She considered herself satisfied with his display of affection. Her lips shivered with excitement as she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Only a little bit further and they will be connected. Only a blink of a second and then she could taste him again. She closed her eyes to concentrate her whole being on the imminent kiss. And then she could feel how his warm hand tenderly fondled her ample bosom.

"What the HELL?" The female questioned angrily, as a vein appeared on her forehead. She gave him a fulfilling accusing look. A look which could relate the story about a female being cheated of her yearningly awaited kiss. He gave her no further chance to continue her rant as he pressed his lips on her's, basically stealing her kiss because she was given no chance to prepare for it.

Her muffled screams weakened as he battled her tongue with his own. It was only a matter of time until his eager youthfulness prevailed over her resistance. His hand wandered from her bosom to her hip, while he caressed the soft tissue of her skin. After their first time, he noticed that her skin was not the one of a 36-years-old female. It was so soft, yet firm, it could only belong to a woman in her prime, meaning that her body stopped its aging process in her early twenties. He shook his head as he thought about the wonders of nature.

He grabbed his lover's hip with his available hand and pulled her body on top of him. However the momentum was stronger than anticipated, causing the couple to roll over each other. A playful battle arose of this situation. Soon both female and male would be entangled into a mess of blankets and red hair, while kissing and groping each other. They continued their display of affection for another period of thirty minutes.

"Naruto, we have to stop," the woman panted through her moans,while as her lover produced big embarrassing hickeys on her unprotected neck.

"I don't want to," Naruto responded in between his attacks.

"You're acting like a spoiled child!" the woman accused him as she purposelessly tried to push his head away from her neck.

"I am a only child. Naturally I'm spoiled. You're totally unreasonable, Kushina-chan," Naruto mocked her while he shifted his attention from her neck to her bosom.

"Ahhh, don't bite my nipples!" Kushina exclaimed as she thought about a way to escape.

"Sorry, I'm really heated up. It's somewhat difficult to control myself now," Naruto apologized, while his head wandered from her bosom to her belly.

"I can't help but to feel excited, when imaging that your flat belly could be growing soon. I would kill to see you in a pregnant state," Naruto told her, while caressing her cute bellybutton.

"Don't be silly! I don't understand why I'm letting you ejaculate inside me without protection," Kushina responded her, while thinking about the possible consequences.

"I can tell you. It's because you absolutely love the feeling of my hot, thick sperm in your womb. Enough talk," Naruto said as he eyes gave her crotch a lustful glance.

That glance was not unnoticed by Kushina. She slid back to the edge of the bed and was about to stand up, but Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled her on his lap. Her voluptuous buttocks rested on his thighs, while her back leaned against his muscular torso. Kushina was 5 inch smaller, but the difference in height was countered but her heightened "sitting position". He seized the chance to place a tender peck on her delicate cheek.

His hands were roaming over her body in order to discover every hidden secret of her body. Naruto wanted to find her weak points. He really loved to tease her without mercy because of the adorable and cute reactions she did make. His left hand fondled her left breast while his right one descended to her crotch. Her body shuddered as his finger circled her entrance, following the line of her outer labia.

"Do you love it, when I'm caressing your labia?" Naruto whispered his question in her ear with a naughty voice.

"Don't stop," Kushina pleaded as her breath started to be ragged.

Every now and then a small drip of juice started to leak from her pussy. Naruto used the opportunity to coat his fingers and her labia with her juice.

"How did it feel to be covered in your own juice?" Naruto continued his dirty talk as he whispered the next question in her ear.

"It's sticky. I love it," Kushina panted. She couldn't believe her own words. Four days ago she would have never thought about doing dirty talk, let alone with her son.

After deciding that she was wet enough, he stopped his foreplay, giving her a few seconds to catch breath. His index finger slid then over the "mouth" of her pussy. The "mouth" is also referred to as the infinite thin slit between her two labia.

"I want to praise your pussy for its tightness. It's absolutely sealed shut," Naruto narrated while caressing her praised genital.

Afterward he removed his finger from her genital, causing a fine thread of juice to dangle between her pussy and his finger.

"That's a sight to behold. Don't you agree with me, Kushina-chan?" Naruto whispered as he intensified his dirty game. Kushina was to embarrassed to answer his lewd question and buried her face in her hands.

"You're such a spoilsport," Naruto stated wickedly as he completely understood the embarrassment he caused for Kushina.

Naruto twisted her fine thread around his finger before staring trance-like at his now shiny index finger.

"Do you want to eat it?" He asked her as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

"What do you think?" Kushina said as she angrily threw back his bold question.

"_I hadn't thought otherwise. Time for plan B," _Naruto thought while he executed his devious plan.

He licked off the juice from his finger, much to the horror of Kushina. Afterward he locked her lips with his own, while he pitiless intruded her mouth with his tongue and thus mixing her love juice with their saliva.

"Resistance is futile, darling," Naruto playfully teased her again before he would release her out from his lap.

It was indeed a wonderful morning.

* * *

><p>Kushina stood in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. Her head was still dizzy from their previous encounter. She had never experienced such an erotic morning with a lot of kissing, petting and groping. Her mind wandered back to Naruto's excited comments about seeing her in a pregnant state. It was already too late to think about protection.<p>

"_Hmm, we did it two times three days ago. At the first time Naruto overpowered me and exploited my weakened state. He even ignored me when I'm told him not to cum inside me!"_ Kushina thought as she recalled the past,_"And at the second time he fucked me in front of the mirror. Well and naturally he ejaculated inside me again."_

"_Three days huh? Think about it Kushina! You had to learn the boring stuff about child making at the academy." _Kushina tried to gather the basic facts from her forgotten memories.

"_His sperm should have wandered through my uterine tubes by now. And provided that I had an ovulation at the correct time, then his sperm could fertilize my egg by now ..." _Kushina turned pale after recapitulating the basis events.

"I can only hope that I didn't have my ovulation at the correct time," Kushina muttered without realizing that Naruto observed her the whole time.

"Are you already pregnant?" Naruto asked with a huge grin on his face, while he sat at the kitchen table.

"This is no time for joking!" Kushina responded, slightly agitated, as she turned around.

"Maybe you are not fertile anymore? It's not like you guys hadn't tried it," Naruto teased her again in his ruthless manner.

"What did you say? I'm an Uzumaki clanswoman," Kushina replied furiously. She visibly vivid by now.

"_Huh, she's pretty proud of her ancestry,"_ he thought, while observing how she finished her preparations for breakfast despite her angry emotional condition.

"Here, eat up," Kushina nearly commanded as she put down his plate on the table.

"No," Naruto answered nonchalantly. He noticed a change in her eyes. Their expressions changed from angry to stunned to very angry. She was about to lash out at him verbally, as he grabbed her and pulled her on his lap.

"You're going to feed me," he stated while putting on a huge grin on his face.

"You can't be serious," she replied in a shocked condition. She tried to wriggle free but his arms already snaked around her hips, holding her firmly in place.

"Why shouldn't I be serious? You acknowledged it yesterday. There are still 9 days left with us being lovers," Naruto grinned at her. Her previous anger was already gone as a deep red blush decorated her face. She complied with his task and started to feed him with rice.

"It tastes at least twice as good as when you're going to be fed by a beautiful woman," Naruto exclaimed happily causing Kushina's blush to intensify.

"_I'm really happy. It feels good when there's someone who really enjoys your presence,"_ Kushina thought and a small grin appeared on her face, despite the embarrassing situation.

"Hmm, you're quite heavy," Naruto stated while he shifted her on his lap. Kushina's smile fell instantly as she tried to wriggle free with more vigor than the last time. However his ensnarement was still firm.

"You misunderstood me!" Naruto exclaimed, but that lessened her struggle in no way. He added, "Argh, girl! What I'm saying is that your weight feels quite nice."

Kushina stopped her effortless fight and gave him an accusing glance, before saying, "You shouldn't comment a woman's weight. I thought you were smarter."

"I only wanted to say that it feels right to have you sitting on my lap," he spoke in a serene voice, while giving a sheepish grin. Kushina narrowed her eyes at his last comment, unsure about whether she should forgive him or not.

"I insist on compensation," Kushina told him, before turning her head away She simulated a sulky behavior, although she had already forgiven him.

"Oh? What could you possibly want?" Naruto asked the question more to himself than to her, causing her to sneak a peek at his face.

"I could fuck you until you lose your consciousness, but you already have that, since we're lovers," Naruto listed his first idea, while Kushina's eyes grew large due to his statement.

"Then we could make a baby, but perhaps we already did that already," he added his second idea. Kushina turned her head back at him and slapped him on his arm.

"Not good? Then let us do something funny today," Naruto expressed his final idea. Kushina began to panic as she remembered something important.

"I nearly forgot, Mikoto invited me to their annual party. Sorry but you'll have to do the funny things alone," Kushina told him. She left the kitchen as he released her from his lap.

"A party, huh?" Naruto chuckled as he thought about the "funny things" he could do there.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hello! This chapter answered some questions but new ones arose. It's not very long, but it leads to the next major event. Something important will happen at the party :)<p>

Question: Is Kushina pregnant?

Kushina: You would like that! It's too early to say. I already stated the necessary conditions.

Question: What's the connection between fertility and the Uzumaki clan?

Kushina: The people of Uzushiogakure were well-known for their unusual long lives. That's the reason why the village got its nickname "village of longevity". The Uzumaki clan was part of that village. There are some secrets revolving about the Uzumaki's, but I won't tell you now!

PS: I've opened a poll regarding a future project. You can choose between 3 stories. Please check out my profile and vote :) The poll will be closed on May 31.


	6. Chapter VI: The party

Title: Whirlpool Love

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter VI – The party

* * *

><p>It was already late afternoon as two familiar people followed the way to Konoha's Uchiha district. The woman was clad in a light blue kimono, which was decorated with golden ornaments on its long sleeves. The kimono's hem nearly reached her ankles, so that she had to step carefully to avoid staining the expensive dress. Her complicated dress was secured by an obi, which was folded like a flower on her back. Directly above her elaborated knot graced an unique rhombus-shaped clan sign the kimono's backside. The sign was cut in half in the middle. The upper side of the embroidery bore the image of waves (波) whereas the lower side bore the image of the wind (風). This sign visualized the family's name: Namikaze (波風).<p>

Her companion wore a similar kimono with the same sign on its back, although his obi was less dramatically folded than her's. It achieved its use, holding the delicate dress together. They continued their march in complete silence. Every now and then the man would risk a glance at the beautiful woman beside him. Her face was pale through the extensive use of powder. Her paleness was perfectly contrasted by her dark red lips, for which she certainly used her favorite lipstick. Her current appearance was the epitome of elegance and femininity.

"We will be perfectly on time. There is no need to be angry with me anymore," Naruto spoke as he tried to soothe her. He offered her his arm. She turned her head and gave him a disapproving glare. Nevertheless, she accepted his offer and linked her arm with his.

"I'm still angry," Kushina stated sourly. She wouldn't forgive him so easily this time. He had disturbed her several times while she tried to get dressed for the upcoming party. Normally, she would have done her hair, but because of Naruto's antics there was simply no time anymore. She almost had to abandon her make-up as well.

"I'm sorry," he apologized while rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't suppress the sheepish grin from appearing on his face, giving Kushina doubts about his honesty. Her doubts were completely justified, because he enjoyed the afternoon greatly. He tried to "help" her with her search for the perfect dress for the day's occasion. Naturally his search was limited to her underwear.

As Naruto and Kushina entered the Uchiha district, they could see some of the other guests. For many, it was a rare possibility to meet the very important people in the village. The heads of the major clans would be surrounded by a lot of people who had tried to establish a steady relationship between them. Those people were heads of Konoha's smaller clans and rich merchants. Both groups wanted to be invited in the higher circles of Konoha's hierarchy. The first group tried to form alliances through arranged marriages between their heirs, but no major clan head wanted to "waste" an heir for a small unknown clan. The second group used their huge asset for wooing, in other words simple bribery. However, Konoha's clans hadn't any money troubles, because the village prospered without limitations under the reign of their fourth hokage.

And then there was the family of the called hokage. Nobody got more focus from the people who desperately wanted to step up the social ladder. Before his first birthday, Naruto had received more than twenty proposals for an arranged marriage. But neither Minato nor Kushina wanted to force him in an arranged relationship. They thought he should have the chance to find his own happiness. It was hilarious how some people tried to befriend the hokage through his son. However, Minato was softhearted by nature and ultimately it was Kushina's task to filter the genuine requests from the false one's. The basic principles of befriending the hokage changed dramatically. You had to first get on Kushina's good side to build up a friendly relationship with the hokage's family, giving her the reputation of a matriarch.

"Either they are totally overdressed or we are miserably underdressed," Naruto stated after seeing the clothing of a merchant's wife. There was so much fur, her mantle alone must have demanded the death of an entire family of furry creatures.

"I really hate these political occasions," Kushina groaned. "You should have stayed at home. Now you will suffer my destiny."

"What do you think of me? I would never abandon you. If it means spending the evening at a boring party, I will be perfectly fine as long as you're with me," he spoke in a sweet voice. Kushina was speechless at his touching statement.

"Well..., maybe it wasn't so bad to take you with me," she responded while turning her head away in order to conceal her growing smile from him.

"Ah! Are you blushing? Soooo cute!" Naruto teased her and received instantly his punishment in form of a light slap on his arm.

"You're terrible," Kushina groaned again, as she rubbed her temple.

"And you love it," he responded with an huge grin on his face, causing her to roll her eyes.

As they were about to enter the mansion, Kushina gave him one last sharp glare, indicating that he should behave himself for his own good.

"Kushina-chan! Oh, my? I didn't expect you with an escort. And so handsome too!" Mikoto giggled as she greeted her friend.

Kushina was about to answer her, as Naruto took the opportunity, "Good evening, Mikoto-dono. I would like to thank you for your invitation to this party on behalf of the Namikaze clan. Maybe you would give us the honor to visit us in the near future, so that we can express our gratitude in the appropriate way." He finished his greeting as he placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"Naruto! I told you to behave! What are you doing?" Kushina questioned him in a low voice. She didn't want to cause a ruckus.

"I'm merely greeting our party's host in the proper way. What do you think of me kaasama? I'm hurt," Naruto sighed dramatically. However, Kushina didn't believe his farce for a second.

"Oh, my. Naruto you are lately turning into such a heartthrob. I hope your kaasan knows how lucky she is," Mikoto responded, as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head, giving her female friend a serene smile.

"You are terrible, both of you!" Kushina said. Both of them couldn't help but laugh after hearing her accusal. On the matter of teasing, Mikoto and Naruto were professionals, especially when the victim was Kushina.

"You can already go ahead and enjoy the party. I've to receive the other guests," Mikoto stated as she was about to greet the next pair of guests. "And Naruto, tease your kaasan for me." After the last statement, the so-called kaasan gave her son a stern look which someone could easily translate into "Don't you dare!". He gave her an innocent facial expression as they walked arm in arm to the mansion's main hall.

* * *

><p>Like in the laws of attraction, the similarly dressed Namikaze duo were approached by nearly everyone on the party. The young bachelorettes tried to engage Naruto in a senseless conversations about his role as future clan head. Every now and then they mentioned his missing female counterpart, while giving him a seductive glance and twinkle in theirs eyes.<p>

Kushina's fate was far worse though. She had to endure never-ending suggestions about improving Konoha's economical competitiveness. She explained several times, that they had to speak directly to her husband and that she wouldn't forward their ideas, but her words fell on deaf ears. Ultimately the duo was rescued by Mikoto, as she returned from greeting the last guests.

"Mikoto-dono, you're an angel of mercy!" Naruto exaggerated shamelessly, as he put his hands together to pray for her well-being.

"If I hear one more word about foreign trade, I will go postal," Kushina added, while giving her friend a warmly smile as a sign of gratitude.

"I would like to spend more time with you, but I've got to take care of the other guests. Can't show favoritism here," Mikoto said, while she gave them her signature wink. She disappeared almost instantly into the thick crowd of guests. Afterward, Naruto used the rare togetherness to glance at Kushina, while he thought how he could tease her in the best way.

"Don't even think about it," his supposed victim stated, as she gave him a killing glance.

"_If looks could kill. But without sacrifices, there will be no gain,"_ he thought, as he raised his hands in order to signalize his surrender.

"What do you want to do now, kaasama?" he asked submissively. Kushina couldn't believe her eyes, he even bowed in front of her. To avoid further embarrassments, she took his hand, dragging him over to the next exit.

She carefully avoided the other guests, despite her crazy speed. Every now and then she had to sidestep to evade people, which only served to annoy her, or so she thought. She was about to reach the safe heaven, as her lucky streak ended abruptly. She crashed with all her momentum into another person, causing both of them to fall down on the hard, parquet floor.

"Ouch! What the heck? Are ya trying to kill me?" the knocked down person asked angrily.

"I'm very sorry! Wait …, Tsume! What are you doing here?" Kushina spoke, astonished, as she noticed her companion from older days, the pain from the crash already forgotten.

"Shina? What do you think I'm doing here? I was on my way to plunder the buffet with no ill intents, as some insane redhead tackled me over," the now identified Tsume answered, while she stood up and brushed off the dust.

Naruto observed the interaction between the two women with interest, before he decided to pick up his mother. Naturally she objected, but her protests fell on deaf ears.

"Tsume-san, I must apologize on behalf of my rude kaa-sama. Her manners are not the best," Naruto said, while he bowed in front of her.

"Huh? Trying to annoy Shina? Keep up the good work, Naruto!" Tsume laughed heartily.

Kushina couldn't believe her own eyes as yet another friend betrayed her tonight. First Mikoto and now Tsume. Apparently they liked to make an unholy pact with the devil incarnate, also known as Naruto. But her bewildered condition changed swiftly, as she grasped the sheer magnitude of the conspiracy against her person. Her facial expression reflected her newfound knowledge as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"She's so cute when she's fuming."

"Haha, Shina cannot handle embarrassing situations very well. She'll soon try something stupid. Tell ya!"

"Hey! Stop talking about me!" Kushina tried do stop them, unsuccessfully.

"Tsume-san, you surely know some funny stories about her. You wouldn't mind to share them? You know, the embarrassing ones," Naruto asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Sure! I'll tell ya some epic tales about lil' Shina, but lets first grab us something to eat. I'm starving," Tsume practically bellowed in laughter.

Kushina hadn't any other choice but to follow them and doing her best to hinder Tsume from telling stories from her past, which should already be long-forgotten.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? I can't believe this!" Naruto stated, astonished. He couldn't believe the crazy story his mother's friend was telling him.<p>

"You bet! I'm not lying," Tsume assured with a feral grin on her face.

Over the last hour, Tsume related a story from Kushina's academy days, while they ate exquisite slices of roast pork. The Uchiha's did things in style, the meat was prepared first-class. On the other hand, Kushina didn't touch her plate at all. She had lost her appetite, since she couldn't stop reviving the old memories. And of all things, Tsume had to choose this particular one! She looked absolutely mortified, her face looked even paler than before.

"Kaasama, you have really changed over the years," Naruto diagnosed with his signature grin on his face.

"Huh?" Kushina responded, slightly absent-minded. She had lost any perception somewhere in Tsume's narration. It was probably her mind's own safety mechanism to avoid psychical damage.

"Are you alright?" Naruto was slightly worried, he even carefully waved in front of her face to cause a sign of life. But her lack of reaction didn't change.

"Don't worry. Soon she will be herself again, … probably," Tsume said, not in the slightest worried about the redheads pitiful condition.

"Hello Kushina-san, Naruto-san. And you Tsume, didn't you only want to grab something to eat and return afterward? Now I was chosen to look for you. What a drag," Shikaku said, slightly furious.

The mischievous duo blinked at the new arrival. Nara Shikaku and his son, Shikamaru, were known for their laziness, but the older Nara's statement sounded akin to a rant. And that was pracitcally unheard-of.

"Ah, sorry Shikaku, but it's really Shina's fault. She crashed into me, so I had to tell Naruto some old stories." Tsume's excuse was very weak, but Shikaku wasn't in the mood to press things further. After all, it would be way too troublesome. He then directed his gaze at Naruto, who became a little nervous under his calculated vision.

"Naruto-san, do you have time for me? I would like talk with you."

"Talk with me? Uh, yeah, sure," Naruto accepted the Nara's strange request. But first he asked Tsume to keep an eye on his incapacitated mother, before he followed the older shinobi outside.

* * *

><p>They stood by the mansion's rich-decorated balustrade, their view directed at the beautiful garden, which was located at the mansion's backside. The terrace was completely illuminated through the powerful light of the full moon.<p>

"What do you know about my occupation within the village?" Shikaku's question was merely rhetorical. He was completely sure, that Naruto knew very well about Konoha's complicated and ensnared political situation. Naruto could already guess the topic of this conversation, as he narrowed his eyes because of his newfound knowledge.

"First of all, you can drop the -san. I've known since ages. After all, I used to hang out with Shikamaru when we were kids," Naruto said, before directing his gaze at the seasoned shinobi.

"You're the head of the Nara-clan. Being clan head, on its own, is respectable enough, but that means nothing compared to your work as Jōnin Commander. I would dare to say, that you have more political power than the two village counselors. And naturally you spend a lot of time with our Hokage," Naruto finished his summary, before he redirected his gaze at the pond in front of them.

"Very well, I won't ask you why you said "our Hokage" instead of "my father". But I have to address a very serious topic. "Our Hokage" and I, we both think that you are wasting your potential. After being trained by Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama, you instantly achieved the rank of Jōnin. In terms of skill, you are at the top; far better than most of our seasoned Jōnin. But in terms of political awareness, you are apparently not interested. You are a good shinobi, you could be great one. Someone who could be a great personality in the future, fitting to be Hokage," Shikaku spoke with unknown vigor.

"Are you finished?" Naruto asked, clearly uninterested, while his eyes followed the fluid movements of a particular colorful koi carp in the pond in front of them.

"Minato didn't lied, when he said that you would react unreasonably. But you cannot run away from the responsibility forever. However, I'm sure, it is the proper motivation you are lacking," Shikaku finished his speech, before he turned around to return to the mansion's main hall.

"Me? A Hokage? Don't make me laugh. I'll never strive for that position," Naruto responded nonchalantly in such a manner, that someone could nearly hear the venom in his voice dripping on the floor.

His remark caused Shikaku to stop in his tracks. The clan head turned his head to look at him again. Naruto's position was unchanged. The young adult still leaned against the terrace's balustrade, his head deep-sunk in rebellious thoughts. His gaze remained at the young shinobi, which was completely illuminated by the moonlight. He waited few seconds before he spoke, "Never say never."

* * *

><p>"This party is outstanding Fukagu-sama. And your lovely wife is a superb host. I cannot express my gratitude for your invitation in the appropriate manner," some merchant said in an aristocratic dialect. Well, he tried to sound as one. Naturally, there were other persons around the Uchiha's clan leader and his wife. All of them tried to gain the couple's favor. Their efforts were interrupted as a young, male Uchiha approached the crowd and placed his mouth near Fugaku's ear.<p>

"You wanted to be informed, when "they" arrives, Fugaku-sama," the unnamed one whispered in his clan head's ear.

"If you may excuse me, I've something to take care of. Mikoto, please continue to tend to our guests," Fugaku spoke, before he started to march off to a part of the mansion, which was not opened for the public.

Five minutes later, he finally reached his destination. Two Uchiha, with activated Sharingan (写輪眼 ) to notice every form of Genjutsu (幻術), acted as guards. They cleared the path for their leader and opened the door to the mansion's inner sanctum.

The room was dark, only the rays of a dimmed light illuminated the outlines of the eight shady persons inside. Fugaku took his right place as the Uchiha clan's leader at the tee table's head. He activated his own Sharingan and with three, the maximum count of tomoes started to spin in his eyes. The other Uchiha did the same. Eight pairs of full matured Sharingans were directed at him, now he could be sure about their identity.

"Fugaku, let us begin our meeting immediately," one of the unknown Uchiha spoke with power in his voice.

"We would like to hear your plans for our clan," the Uchiha at the end of the table said with interest.

"Uchiha, the clan of the fire user. The clan with the power of the Sharingan, also known as the Heaven's eye. The clan who has co-founded this very village. It is time to take what was ours to begin with," Fugaku spoke with pride and determination.

"What do you mean by that?" the Uchiha directly beside him asked, with a hint of discomfort in his voice.

Fugaku's Sharingan started to spin madly, before he continued his speech, "Our great ancestor was betrayed by the traitorous Senju, as they named themselves Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage in their own autocratic way. Moreover, they betrayed us again as the Nidaime appointed that weak-minded fool of Sarutobi to be the Sandaime Hokage. And the epitome of impudence was the coronation of that nobody Namikaze. Four generations of Hokage and each time the Uchiha were overlooked. The indignity comes to and end now! The Yondaime will be dead soon and then I'll be Hokage!"

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hello everyone. The second part of this chapter wasn't betaed yet. You may find some mistakes and a nice cliffhanger :D

1. I'm happy to see so many people putting my story on their fav/alert list. As of today, Whirlpool Love has 266 Favs, 190 Alerts and 14 C2s. Well, some of those Community archives have no subscribers and some people puts the story on their Fav and Alert list. But I'm happy about the resonance nonetheless.

2. My poll will be closed in four days. I should have allowed only one vote per person. We will have a winner, but the gap between those three choices is very small.

3. Thanks at all reviewers. I didn't forget about Minato. He will get one or two scenes in the next chapter.

4. I will write one more lemon in the first arc of the story. You may review and state your wishes. Someone suggested role play and bondage. That could be a possibility.

Roadrunner


	7. Chapter VII: The party part 2

Title: Whirlpool Love

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter VII – The party (part 2)

* * *

><p>Naruto was completely absorbed in thoughts as he was still standing at the mansion's balustrade after Shikaku left him with his mysterious last words.<p>

"_Me, Hokage? This position demands way too much. Tou-san had to sacrifice too much of his free time. I can remember the lonely evenings with Kaa-san very well,"_ Naruto thought while his gaze wandered over the backyard's beautiful garden, which was illuminated by the moonlight. _"But because of that I had Kaa-san's undivided attention. I don't want to … no, I can't even imagine a childhood without her."_

His gaze rose until the the moon was in his field of vision. He couldn't help but smile as he replayed an especially happy memory of them in front of his mind's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

A little boy of 5 years rushed through the rooms of his house looking for one special person while he bounced up and down like a rubber ball. His happiness was written all over his face.

"Kaa-chan!" The little boy of 5 years shouted joyfully. "Kaa-chan, I cleared up my room. Now you have to show me some awesome shinobi tricks. You promised!"

The called Kaa-chan, a woman in her mid-twenties with ridiculous long, red hair, spun around, not even the slightest bit surprised about the antics of her son. "Naru-chan, which promise do you mean? I can't remember," she spoke out her blatant lie while she had to suppress a hearty giggle. She loved to tease her little one.

Naru-chan was aghast. "But you promised!" He protested with his tiny arms flailing up and down, making him look like a little bird.

His cute behavior drove her over the edge as she couldn't force her facial expression to remain blank. She broke out in laughter while she sunk to her knees and pulled him into a loving embrace. She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek, undoubtedly a sign of a mother's unconditional love for her child. Then she took his tiny hand and guided them to the big red couch in their living room. She sat down on the soft fabric and placed him on her lap.

"Hai, Naru-chan. I promised. Don't make promises you can't keep. Now, what do you want me to show you?" She asked gently.

"Show me the **two shinobi jutsu**!"

"What?" She was clearly confused. Which jutsu did he mean?

"Tou-chan uses it every time when you tell him to take box-kun out," he spoke with enthusiasm.

"Box-kun?" She asked, surprised. Box-kun was the name of their garbage can. It was Kushina's idea to teach their son some standard domestic skills at the very beginning of his life. She wanted to eradicate every possibility that he could succumb into a compulsive hoarder. He had to throw his garbage into box-kun, because she told him, that the yellow garbage can would starve otherwise. Naturally, Naruto wouldn't want to be blamed for the death of box-kun.

"Yeah and the two shinobi jutsu, that's so cool!" His amazement didn't know any boundaries.

"_Minato-kun used it?"_ Kushina frowned as she tried to combine the facts. _"Wait, that lazy bum uses doppelganger techniques in order to avoid throwing out the garbage can personally! Tonight, we will have a little chat my darling."_

"Well Naru-chan, your **two shinobi jutsu** is called the art of the doppelganger. There are many different forms. There is the normal **Bunshin no Jutsu (分身の術)** which creates intangibles copies of the user. However the copies are not real, but a simply illusion. In exchange the shinobi doesn't have to use much chakra to create a doppelganger. But there are also large varieties of doppelganger techniques which creates solid copies. Additionally you can change the outer appearance of a doppelganger with the usage of **Henge no Jutsu (変化の術)**,"Kushina explained the differences between the techniques like a senior academy instructor. She was very glad that she was able to teach him the basic abilities of a shinobi. That would surely give him an advantage against other children when he started his shinobi career in the academy next year.

Naruto looked up at her with wide eyes. "Can you create a copy of Tou-chan?"

She didn't really expected that answer. It pained her that Minato spent so little time with his son, but his duties to the village comes first. Regrettably, his role as father and husband is only second to that. She could produce a perfect copy of him very well, but somehow she didn't like the idea of that.

"Well, Naru-chan, I have an even better idea," Kushina answered and formed the necessary signs to perform **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (影分身の術)**._"Luckily I can feel my chakra today, otherwise this wouldn't work._" With a loud poof an exact replica of her appeared in front of them.

"Kaa-chan, you're awesome!" Naruto praised her with all of his childish innocence. He was much too enthralled by the wizard-like performance to register the evil glint in his mother's eyes. Soon after, the Kushina duo started their merciless tickle attack.

"Hahahaa, Kaa-chan! Stop, hahaha," Naruto half screamed half laughed, but his protests felt on deaf ears, as the duo advanced their attacks on his especially ticklish areas. But they stopped their vicious assault as suddenly as they started it. Furthermore, Naruto was now embraced by not one, but two Kushinas.

"Naruto, I love you," both Kushina, original and doppelganger, spoke their deed of love with perfect synchronization.

"Kaa-chan, I love you too!" Naruto replied without knowing the deeper meaning behind this special scene.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>"That was a nice day. It reminds me to show her how much she means to me later on," Naruto commented with a huge grin on his face. He was about to rejoin his mother and the other at the mansion's main hall when an unknown voice surprised him.<p>

"I really wonder in which fashion you are showing her your **gratitude**. But I'm more curious about her. Who is she?" a female spoke in seductive manner.

Naruto's eyes widened as he spun around to identify the eavesdropper. He was angry with himself for allowing someone to sneak up on him, but the new sight made him forget his fury in a split second. His eyes fell on a young girl, which couldn't be described other then simply breathtaking. The first feature that erected his attention was her rich kimono. A small black stripe decorated her margin, otherwise it was completely made of white silk, giving the wearer a glowing aura of pureness. The second feature was her creamy white skin and her pitch-black eyes and hair. Her hairstyle, her facial features and her overall appearance made her look like a carbon copy of the Uchiha matriarch, only that she was about twenty years younger. However, there was a small but important difference in the hairstyle between Mikoto and her. Like his mother, she had long strands of hair that framed both sides of her face, reaching down till the area of her breasts. His eyes were magically drawn by her ample bosom, a fact that wasn't unseen by the mysterious beauty.

"Oh? Do you like what you see?" The unknown beauty teased as she saw his gaze moving from her head to her upper torso. She cupped her ample bosom with her hands and pushed them together.

"Do you want to touch them?" She moaned, while a light tinge of pink graced the pale skin of her cheeks.

"If I want to touch? I can touch? What...," Naruto couldn't comprehend the situation. Thousand question flew through his head. Who was she? What did she want to achieve? Could he really touch her boobs?

Naturally, his inner turmoil was noticed by her, causing her to stop her seductive behavior, as she placed her hands on her cheeks to hide her embarrassment.

"Naruto-sama wants to do naughty things to me." Her voice trembled while she tilted her head to look like even more innocent and vulnerable.

"What? Be quiet! You're lucky that we are alone," Naruto tried to shush her. He didn't even want to imagine what could happen if someone would see them.

The devilish girl stepped forward so that her bosom was squished in between their bodies. Her hands wandered from his hips to his head, where she dug her fingers in the sensitive skin of his neck. She rose her head to see the blank horror in Naruto's face. Her actions did exactly what they were supposed to do.

"Naruto-sama, can you feel the attraction between us? I can practically see the sexual energy that is surrounding us," she said in a sultry voice, her eyes never leaving his. She removed her hands from his neck and turned around so that she could let herself fall against his torso. In the process of turning around, Naruto saw the trademark of the Uchiha clan on her kimono's back: the red-white fan.

"You're of the Uchiha clan. How come I don't know you?" Naruto asked, suddenly suspicious of her motives.

"It took you so long to notice such an obvious fact?" The female cleverly evaded his question. The tone of her voice changing, as it was now more dominant than playful, as it was before. "On the second thought, I think you have offended me for not noticing the clear signs of my heritage."

"Do you mind telling me these clear signs, **Ohime-sama**?"

"Don't dare mock me! However, I do feel sorry for you for **not** being able to seeing it," she spoke out her faked sympathy.

"I'm honored that you won't let me die dumb," he stated nonchalantly, rolling his eyes.

"The time will come that you will beg me for forgiveness, Naruto-**kun**. There are two dead giveaways. The first one is my kimono. Who else would dare to wear a completely white one? Only the Uchiha are allowed to. Anything else would be utter blasphemy."

Naruto sweat-dropped, _"This girl is crazier than your average Uchiha. I don't think I want to hear the second sign."_

"But more peculiar one is the second one. My beauty." She took his hands and placed them on her hips.

"..."

"..."

"Your beauty?" Naruto asked, unsure about whether or not she was joking.

"Yes, certainly such a high-class body like this one can only belong to a woman of the Uchiha clan," she responded, while she guided his hands higher and higher. Luckily he could disengage himself from her clasp, a second before she would have pushed his hands onto her bosom. This girl was no good for him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, don't lie to yourself. You want to touch them, right?" She turned around again and switched into her playful-mode seamlessly.

"You are quite the arrogant one." He said calmly and without reacting to her newest advance.

"Naruto-kun, you hurt me. I'm not arrogant. I'm merely taking the proper place in our society," she responded.

"And according to your logic, the proper place is above everyone?"

"Well, I will be the next Hokage's wife. Naturally, my husband will be equal to me. Sometimes," she grinned.

"The next Hokage's wife? Really? Tell me, who will it be, then I can offer him my condolence."

"You should have listened to Shikaku-san's words better. He's right on all accounts. You can't be a simple Jōnin for the rest of your life. Your standing within this village will rise and on the long view there is only one position you can take. I'm placing my money on you," she responded, without a hint of doubt in her voice.

Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable to be conflicted with this dreaded topic for the second time this evening. But for the mean time, he would just play along with her.

"Maybe you're right. As Hokage, I will need a strong female presence at my side and who could be better than an Uchiha? They are simply unreachable when it comes to beauty and elegance. Furthermore, I need a wife, who is consciousness about her standing," the blond shinobi agreed with her.

Hearing his words brought a big smile on the girl's face. "I knew you would understand me."

"But there is one problem," he sighed.

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

"I can't marry a woman whose name I don't know," he said while shaking his head in defeat.

"Kiss me and maybe I will tell you," the girl teased.

Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled her in a deep embrace. His swift change of heart surprised her greatly, but nevertheless, she was happy that her plans would work out without much hindrance.

"I think we should increase the pace in our relationship, my dear fiancee," he whispered into her right ear, making her shudder in excitement.

_"Does he want to announce our engagement? I didn't imagine that this would work so greatly."_ Her mind was occupied by the change of variables in her master plan. Furthermore, her thinking distracted her so much that she didn't noticed his hands wandering down her back until her firm buttocks were squeezed by him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, utterly shocked by his inappropriate actions.

"I'm merely confirming the quality of my future wife," Naruto responded, as if it would be the most normal thing on the world. With a single movement of his hand, he turned her around and continued his research on her hips.

"Hmm, you have wide hips," he stated after a pondering silence. However, his words caused the girl to explode in fury.

"BAKA! What's wrong with wide hips? Furthermore, my hips are not that wide!" The girl ranted angrily.

"There is nothing wrong with your hips. I like wide hips. Would you like to know why?" He askedwith a naughty grin on his face.

"Why?" she asked after some hesitation. She didn't really like how he had gained the upper hand in their conversation.

"You know what they say about woman with wide hips? They're more fertile than other woman. I would only chose a woman with childbearing hips like yours to be my wife."

"Children?" She asked fearfully. _"What is he talking about? He can't possibly mean..."_

"Yes, unnamed Uchiha-chan. Your beauty and elegance are breathtaking, but for me, it's more important to have a fertile wife to secure my own line. I will take you and impregnate you right here," he said with every ounce of seriousness he could muster.

"What? Here? Now? I'm not ready...," she spoke. Her trembling voice was a clear indicator for her growing uneasiness. Unconsciously she stepped away from him to escape this situation. "_How could this conversation __taken such an unexpected turn? What went wrong? My plan was bulletproof!"_

Naruto pushed the girl against a wooden pillar, which were placed approximately every thirteen feet to sustain the weight of the roof's construction. His hands rested on the pillar's side to block the escape route of the arrogant girl. Now he would scare her to death.

"I hope you're not a screamer," he spoke with a perverted grin plastered on his face.

She watched in absolute horror as he reduced the distance between their heads. She could practically feel his breath on her lips. _"That's it? I will be taken like a common whore on our mansion's backyard." _She closed her eyes and forced herself to remain calm, despite her inner turmoil. _"I'm a woman of the Uchiha clan. I've to endure it. My plan comes first!"_ She waited and waited but nothing happened. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes felt like hours. As she opened her eyes, she could see him standing a couple feet away, with his arms folded.

"Why?" She was confused. Why had he stopped?

"You are quite the arrogant one. Thinking that you would be sufficient to my liking."

"WHAT? You said yourself that I was beautiful!" She shouted, as her confusion turned into anger.

Naruto shook his head. This girl was clearly narrow-minded. "You're beautiful. I won't deny it. As a matter of fact, you are resembling to two very beautiful woman I know"

"And? Where is the problem?"

"I don't know whether you can't, or whether you don't want to, understand it. I don't like your point of view. Thinking that you stand above everyone. The Hokage protects. Everyone. Konoha is a big family and, in a particular view, the Hokage is everyone's father. I'm sure even someone bigoted as you noticed the charity work of my kaa-san. If the Hokage is the father who protects, then the Hokage's wife will be the mother who takes care. Do you really think, that you will be able to fill such an important position?" Naruto explained, paintintgthe picutre vividly in her mind.

The girl started to fume. "_How can he dare to reprimand me?" _She was about to lash out at him verbally, as a familiar voice interrupted her. "Kimiko-chan! Are you here?"

"Mikoto-obasan!" She stated, surprised.

"Oh dear. Here you are! And you've found Naruto-kun. Let us return, we want to commence with the dancing," Mikoto spoke in her usual happy tone and smiled at the young adults. She grabbed Naruto's and Kimiko's hand and pulled them back to the main hall.

"Kimiko, I see. Even your name is a symbol of arrogance, my dear empress," Naruto teased her, earning him the deadly glare of the now-identified Kimiko.

"I wonder that you don't remember her, Naruto-kun. You've played with her in your childhood together with Sasuke-chan. Those were good times," Mikoto reminisced.

"Really? We played together?" Naruto asked surprised. He looked at Kimiko, who was ready to strangle her blabbermouth of an aunt.

"Hmm, Kimiko... Kimi... Kimi-chan! Now I remember. You followed us with your little doll. And then from day-to-day you kind of disappeared. What happened?" He asked with honest curiosity. After all she was a companion in his childhood, when only for a short time.

Kimiko broke free of her aunt's grip and pointed her finger at him in an accusing manner. "You killed Miki-chan! Sasuke burned her and you drowned her! I hate you!"

Naruto was appalled. This manipulative girl accused him of a horrible crime. He never drowned anyone. Especially not in his childhood. She sat down and clutched her knees, while, from time to time, a lonely tear ran down her face.

"Oh dear. They hadn't done it on purpose," Mikoto bent down next to the crying girl and rubbed her back as an effort to console her.

"You wouldn't know it, Oba-san! They're monsters. They killed her directly in front of me," Kimiko sobbed.

Naruto tried to remember. If he really was participated in the killing of Miki, then he would take the proper responsibility.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Oi, Sasuke. You should stop now. You're making your cousin cry," a very young Naruto shouted.

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand what it means to be an Uchiha. I must be able to breath fire, otherwise I can't catch up to Nii-san," an eager Sasuke shouted back. He had stolen his cousin's little doll and placed it on a stump located at the backyard of his home.

"Please Naru-kun, don't let him hurt Miki-chan," young Kimiko pleaded with tearful eyes. Naruto petted the head of the smaller girl and reassured her.

"Don't worry Kimi-chan. Sasuke is big talker. He can't use fire Jutsus ..."

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (****火遁・豪火球の術****)]**"

"... until now." Naruto stated, speechlessly, as the big fireball flew towards the innocent doll. The hot ball of compressed fire exploded at the contact with the stump, incinerating everything within a radius of 6 feet. The following blast wave knocked the trio down. Kimiko saw with big eyes as the fire devoured her precious doll.

"Sasuke-baka! What the hell was that? **Suiton: Suihachi [Water Release: Water Bowl (****水遁・水鉢****)]" **

A normal shinobi wouldn't even try to perform water-based Jutsus in this area due to the lack of said element. He had to bring the water from an external source. But, through genetic selection, some beneficial traits developed further whereas useless traits diminished. The Uzumaki clan was well known for their skillfulness with **Fūinjutsu [Sealing Techniques (****封印術****)]** and water-based Ninjutsu. Over generations they acquired the ability to fuse the oxygen and the hydrogen within the air to water. The user had to spend much chakra for that process, but it could give him an important tactical advantage.

And so Naruto could perform the Suiton jutsu his mother taught him a month ago. Small drops of water appeared at his palms. They grew bigger at an alarming speed and soon they were hurled at the burning stump. The water disappeared in loud whooshing sounds, while clouds of hot steam rose in the sky. But the stream of water was endless as long the user's chakra reserves would hold, and Naruto had a lot of chakra due to his secret tenant. After twenty long seconds the fire was completely doused. Kimiko ran to the stump without thinking, her precious doll was the only thing she was concerned about. Luckily the water absorbed most of the fire's heat and emitted it to the surrounding air. Little did she know, that she would only find a scene of destruction. Her doll was completely disfigured as the head and two limbs were missing.

Her following screech caused the adults inside the house to come out. Naruto was sure that his mother would praise him, after all, he did everything he could have to try and save the doll. Eventually, it turned out, that the crying Kimiko accused both, Sasuke and Naruto, for the death of her toy. Obviously Naruto wasn't praised by his mother on this very day. Sasuke and Naruto were grounded for one month respectively.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>"You lying bitch! I tried to save your doll and you backstabbed me!" Naruto remembered an already long-forgotten trauma. His beloved mother hadn't played with him for <strong>one<strong> long month, as punishment for his actions. That was one of the most terrible times of his life.

Kimiko blinked at the angry blonde. She stood up and put her kimono in the proper place, "Well, maybe we should let bygones be bygones."

"What the hell? You accused me one minute before!" Said blonde responded.

Mikoto would have liked to watch the argument between her niece and her best friend's son, but the schedule was rigid. Their annual party would always end with a traditional dance. "Please stop it! We want to commence with the main event. It's one of the social activities we all enjoy."

"I don't think the male population was terribly looking forward to participate at your dancing activity, Mikoto-san," Naruto sweat-dropped.

The Uchiha matriarch tried her best to look appalled, but in essence he was right. The dance was **the** event, where Konoha's female population would show off. Make-up, clothes, behavior, even the dancing partner – everything would be accounted and the outcome would determine the gossip in the next weeks. One faux pas could harm your reputation in a bad deal. Naturally, the women would let the men feel that the event was important. Malicious rumors said, that some women coerced her partners under the threat of sexual withdrawal.

"Don't say such horrible things. You will have fun too … maybe. Do you know what, you have the honor to be my dancing partner!" Mikoto said enthusiastic.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Kimiko shouted in unison. However Mikoto ignored the cry of outrage and pulled the young shinobi to the main hall.

"_Obasan you're so cheap, that was my plan!" _The younger female thought, as she followed her thievish aunt.

* * *

><p>"Kushina-sama, please give me the honor of your first dance."<p>

"I was here first, Kushina-sama will dance with me."

"You're acting like boys in their puberty. Naturally, I will dance with Kushina-hime."

Kushina sweat-dropped at the scene in front of her. The last thing she could remember was trying to stop Tsume from reviving an old and embarrassing story from her academy days and the next moment a good dozen guys were asking to be her dancing partner. She politely declined every offer, while she looked frantically for her son. Normally nobody would dare to ask her, because Minato and her would go together to such important social activities. However, in this special case Minato was far away, inspecting Hi no Kuni's military outposts. And like vultures they detected her vulnerable state.

"I'm honored to receive so many offers, but I already have a dancing partner," the redhead said in order to discourage her many suitors.

"But Kushina-sama, they will commence in a few minutes. What will it look like, when you don't dance at the beginning," one of her suitors said with a smug voice. Though, looking at his physical appearance, he couldn't be a member of Konoha's shinobi forces.

"_Uh, he looks like a pig, and I don't like the way he's leering at me,"_ Kushina thought, slightly disgusted. But his words were true. She had to be present for the first dance. Her head fell in defeat as she saw the first couples filling the dancing floor.

"This evening is getting worse every minute! Now I have to chose one of those vultures," she sighed, very quietly, and was about to chose a guy, he was probably the one looking the least suspicious and lecherous, as an arm snaked around her hip and pulled her into embrace. Kushina froze instantly after witnessing the bold action with her own body. Her suitors looked equally shocked. She could feel her cheeks heating up in anger. How could a stranger dare to touch her in such a intimate manner?

* * *

><p>"Argh! He got away. How could this happen?" Mikoto asked distressed.<p>

"You kind of deserve it, Obasan. After all, you're the one who stole him from me in the first place," Kimiko showed no sympathy for her aunt.

"Damn, and I was looking forward to dancing tonight. Fugaku will pay dearly for leaving me alone!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry guys, but this lady is already taken," Naruto grinned at defeated-looking bunch of suitors. He had to admit, his mother was very popular. The male population simply adored her. After hearing his voice, Kushina relaxed. She was ready to give the bold guy a hefty beating for touching her in that way.<p>

"You're late," she huffed. She wouldn't show him her gratitude, it would only go to his head.

"Really? You could have chosen one of your loyal suitors," he teased mercilessly, causing her to gulp.

"Well, better late than never," the redhead mumbled, after which, Naruto guided her to the dancing floor.

* * *

><p>After dancing non-stop for what felt like an eternity, the annual party of the Uchiha household ended as spectacular as it started. The Namikaze couple did a splendid performance on the dancing floor. Kushina was adored for her elegance and beauty. Naruto was praised that he had decided to take his proper role as heir of the Namikaze clan. Little did they know, that the one and only reason for his participation was to tease his secret lover. Some people even made a comment, that they wouldn't look like mother and son. A comment, that made her slightly uncomfortable and made him grin.<p>

"At home, finally!" Kushina sighed contently, and let herself drop at the soft mattress of her bed, before she closed her eyes.

"Mikoto-san didn't looked very happy," Naruto stated, while he watched her from the door frame.

"That's obvious, Fugaku, that jerk, had abandoned her in such a crucial time! I would kill Minato, if he dared to pull a stunt like that," Kushina responded. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Naruto was standing at the edge of the bed and offered her his hand. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't you think, that I deserve a little reward?" The blonde asked. She knew already what would happen, when she took his hand, but somehow she didn't care about the consequences. After all, they were lovers right now according to their secret agreement and she would be damned if she wouldn't take full advantage of the situation. She propped on her left elbow and placed her right hand in his. Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace, caressing her back with one hand, whereas the other one groped her butt.

"You're wasting not a second," Kushina stated the obvious.

"You're looking so damn hot with your powdered face and those ruby lips," Naruto feasted on her godlike appearance.

He brushed her cheek with his own and whispered in her ear, "I can guarantee you, that at least ninety percent of the guys who were at that party are dreaming from you tonight, but I will be the only one who will kiss you, taste you, feel you and ultimately," he paused for one indefinitely long second, "fuck you till you become unconsciousness from experiencing orgasm after orgasm."

Needless to say, that Kushina would gladly give him his "reward".

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello everyone!

I'm back to writing, finally. My bachelor thesis consumed a lot of time, additionally the application deadline for master courses hadn't given me a break. Well, here is the 7th chapter of Whirlpool Love. The 8th one is already written and will be most likely published at the next weekend. It contains also another one of my mind blowing lemons :D

The next point on my agenda is to give you a small preview about what will happen next. I don't want to spoiler too much, but starting with chapter 10 you can expect a lot of fighting scenes.

I'm adding a small Q&A section to respond to your reviews. It's a really nice motivation to see that people enjoy my story. Additionally there is a data sheet about Kushina, Mikoto and Kimiko at the end of the author's notes.

Kimiko is my first OC. Literally her name means "empress child" (后子). I've chosen this name in particular, because it matches her personality. She will get a nice minor role in my story.

**Q&A section:**

**Junky:** Naruto is now showing his true strength. He fears, that he could be placed in a higher position. At the moment he doesn't really want to become Hokage. He loves his parents dearly, but experienced some bad memories because of his father's position (Minato couldn't be the father he wanted to be). Naturally Kushina and Naruto were **not** abused. She loves her husband, but from time to time she is a little disappointed with a certain area in her life (you know what I mean :P).

**Hades252 2**: Thank you for your constant reviews. The village prospered beyond their wildest imagination. But the Hokage is responsible for that situation and not the Uchiha clan. That really blows Fugaku's pride. Pride and arrogance are the main reasons behind his plan.

**Gunbladez19**: I must admit, that I didn't thought about the Tsume's story. I will think about it and maybe there will be a conclusion in chapter 8.

**Colorful Mephistopheles**: You want to read the next chapter :D

**Liger01**: The lemon of chapter 8 is already written. No hardcore stuff involved. I think I will stick to my roots and describes the scenes graphically.

**Anon24**: You want to read the next chapter too ;) I'm putting a hold on my future projects. I don't want to write at three or four stories at the same time. My drafted plot gives me material for at least 15 additional chapters.

**Grumpywinter**: Well, Sasuke is deeply in love with his Koyuki-chan. I don't want to change this pairing. And yes, Mikoto is hot. My first plan was to give Mikoto a minor role in Whirlpool Love. However I will change this plan, because I had to put Mikoto's own story on hold. **Mikoto will get some love **in Whirlpool Love, but I don't want to spoiler the pairing.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story since the last chapter: **Umbra8191, matrice, Kyu-chan, Rickjames196, kyuubi27, OrangeBackpack, Batros940, socras. **

**Character data sheets:** (Source: naruto. wikia. com)**  
><strong>

**Name: Namikaze Kushina**

Moniker:Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (_Akai Chishio no Habanero_)

Birthdate: July 10

Gender: Female

Age: 36

Height: 165 cm (1.65 m, 5.413ft, 64.961 in)

Weight: 55.5 kg (122.35 lb)

Blood type: B

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Clan: Namikaze clan

Uzumaki clan (former)

Shinobi Rank: Jōnin (Inactive)

Classification: Former Jinchūriki

Visual trait: Long red hair, that reached down to her calves. She has strands that framed both sides of her face and reached down to her bosom. Her eye color is violet.

**Name: Uchiha Mikoto [****Mikoto (****尊****) means **_**precious**_** and **_**nobility**_** and is used as a title for Japanese gods.****]**

Birthdate: June 1

Gender: Female

Age: 42

Height: 162.6 cm (1.626 m, 5.335 ft, 64.016 in)

Weight: 57.4 kg (126.54 lb)

Blood type: A

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Clan: Uchiha clan

Shinobi Rank: Jōnin (Inactive)

Visual trait: Long black hair, that reached down past her shoulder blades. She had strands that framed both sides of her face and reached down to her chin. Her eye color is black.

**Name: Uchiha Kimiko (OC) [Kimiko (****后子****) means literally "empress child"]**

Birthdate: August 6

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 157.4 cm (1.574 m, 5.164 ft, 61.968 in)

Weight: 52.5 kg (115.742 lb)

Blood type: A

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Clan: Uchiha clan

Shinobi Rank: Chūnin

Visual trait: Long black hair, that reached down past her shoulder blades. She had strands that framed both sides of her face and reached down to her bosom. Her eye color is black. Imagine Kushina with black and shorter hair.


	8. Chapter VIII: High treason

Title: Whirlpool Love

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter VIII – High treason

* * *

><p>It might have been a day like any other, if only there wasn't a certain moping black-haired kunoichi.<p>

"Uh," said female groaned, while she just poked at her food.

"Kimiko, would you mind stopping that?" The person next to her asked, annoyed, while reading the daily newspaper. However, the tone made it clear, that it was more an order than a question. Kimiko froze slightly, as she had been absorbed in her own little world.

"I'm sorry, Tou-sama," she apologized and placed the chopsticks on her plate.

"What's wrong with you? It's a rare sight to see you in such a downcast state," her father, also known as Uchiha Ryo, said.

"GAH! Yesterday's dance was the worst ever! It's all Mikoto-obasan's fault. If she hadn't stolen my first choice, then I wouldn't had to take a guy who was leering at my breasts the whole time!" Kimiko ranted about her misfortune.

"Who was your first choice?" Ryo asked, while he placed the newspaper at the table. Now that this conversation was turning out to be interesting, as his stupid sister-in-law had visibly upset his daughter by taking away her "first choice".

"Namikaze Naruto," she mumbled.

"I see," he stated. _"Yes, that's interesting indeed."_

"I think that he will be the Godaime Hokage," Kimiko responded, as she fidgeted with her fingers. She always felt like a little girl in her father's presence.

Her comment surprised him dearly. The hierarchy inside the Uchiha clan was well structured. It was the task of the Uchiha clansmen to decide about the clan's future. The high council had consisted of only men since the clan's founding over 100 years ago. Uchiha women had their duties and responsibilities in the domestic area.

"_Apparently my dear daughter had some ulterior motives as she tried to entice the Yondaime's son. Little did she know of the content of our secret meeting," _he grinned, wickedly.

**Flashback**

"Our great ancestor was betrayed by the traitorous Senju, as they named themselves Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage in their own autocratic way. Moreover, they betrayed us again as the Nidaime appointed that weak-minded fool of Sarutobi to be the Sandaime Hokage. And the epitome of impudence was the coronation of that nobody Namikaze. Four generations of Hokage and each time the Uchiha were overlooked. The indignity comes to an end now! The Yondaime will be dead soon and then I'll be Hokage!"

After Fugaku's heated speech, the members of the high council glanced at each other, waiting for the first one who took a position in this special case.

"_Fugaku, you're way to greedy for your own good. But I will help you on your way to hell," _Ryo smirked inwardly and rose from his chair and began to clap. "That's brilliant, my dear brother-in-law! I think I can speak for everyone, when I say that our clan deserves to play a bigger role in Konohagakure."

One by one, the members of the high council joined Ryo's clap and thus sealing the future of over 200 unsuspecting Uchiha clanswomen and -men with their approval.

"Fugaku-san, how are you trying to kill the Yondaime? I mean, he's regarded as the strongest of the four Hokage," one anxious council member asked. After all, they were performing high treason with their unanimous decision.

"Don't be afraid, fellow council member. I put a lot of consideration in this plan. I'm also behind the reason the Yondaime had left the village to inspect our military outposts," Fugaku said. He loved the attention his fellow clansmen were giving him.

"I've seen the reports concerning the situation about the outpost's problems. The first investigation said that there were cases of military goods vanishing into thin air. It was also mentioned, that regular patrols were discontinued by the outpost's commanders and thus endangering Hi no Kuni's border security. How could you do that?" One of the more self-confident council member asked his leader.

"That was quite easy, thanks to the unique skills of our fellow clansmen Shisui," Fugaku stated.

The eyes of the council members widened by his newest statement. Shisui was one of the most prominent member of the Uchiha clan and renowned for his skill inside as well as outside of the village. Through his legendary exploits he received the moniker _**Shunshin no Shisui**_ [Shisui of the Body Flicker]. But his skilled utilization of the _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ [Body Flicker Technique (瞬身の術)] was only one part of the whole truth behind Shisui. He had one of the most powerful pair of Sharingan an Uchiha had ever wielded. Additionally, his Sharingan mutated further and further, giving him the power to cast a Genjutsu of the highest caliber on his opponent. And through said Genjutsu, he had the ability to control the mind of the victim in such a sophisticated manner, that even high-skilled shinobi weren't able to detect the manipulation.

"You had Shisui-san perform a Genjutsu on the outpost's commander!" Another council member stated the obvious.

"That's right," Fugaku confirmed.

"And how are you planning to kill the Yondaime?" Ryo asked interested.

"That's the highlight of my master plan, Ryo-kun. The Yondaime won't return alive. He will be betrayed by one of his most loyal soldiers. A betrayal not even _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō**_ [Konoha's Yellow Flash] will expect. One of your most devoted clansmen is part of his private ANBU squad. Our man will strike his back at the very moment, when he feels the most secure," Fugaku's smirked and began to laugh like a true madman.

**Flashback**

* * *

><p><span>Camp<span>Kouhei  – 10 miles away from Hi no Kuni's north-western border 

"Weasel-taichou, Hawk reporting. The outer perimeter is nice and secure."

"Here's Cat. Inner perimeter is clear. Detection seals are in place and activated."

"East gate is secured. No problems at all, Bull is moving to West gate."

"Affirmative, stay in stand-by position and await further instruction. SHADOW-4 will be moved in three hours. Over and out," the ANBU officer with the code name "Weasel" spoke into his mic. He switched his communication device into listening mode in order to minimise the radio frequency noise.

"Relax, Itachi-kun. I can't imagine an attack, for our visit was unscheduled," SHADOW-4, also known as Namikaze Minato or Yondaime Hokage, said to relieve some of the pressure from the captain of his private ANBU Squad.

"It's my duty to ensure your safety, Hokage-sama. I won't relax before we delivered you back to Konoha, safe and sound," the ANBU captain responded, zealously.

Minato sweat-dropped at his comment. _"I'm not a package, goddamn!"_ He watched the coordinated and perfect movements of the squad member in his private tent. Everyone was a long-serving member in one of the many sections of Konoha's Secret Military Service. His whole entourage consisted of eight persons. Hawk, Cat, Bull, and Weasel were responsible for his immediate protection. The other four were a squad of the subsection "Torture and Interrogation". They had the direct order to find out the truth behind the "irregularities" at the fire country's north-western border.

Minato walked to the senior officer of the intelligence squad to retrieve the newest information about this mysterious case.

"Do you have anything new, Kaguyama-san?"

"Not really, Hokage-sama. We are trying to do some cross-references between the various cases. Nothing spectacular, but we discovered one thing every case has in common. The subjects are complaining about mild to severe head-ache after performing their "crime". We don't really what it is, but we think that someone or something is applying a very sophisticated Genjutsu on our troops," the senior chief explained.

"Something?" Minato asked amused.

"We have never seen something like that before. There are some very, very high-skilled Genjutsu users in our ranks. But even they can't manipulate the mind of a victim without leaving something like a fingerprint from the user," Kaguyama said helplessly.

"Then we must consider the possibility, that this is an attack of a neighbored village," Minato reasoned.

"There are three countries with the military potential to do serious harm, if our border security collapses," Kaguyama responded. He searched his crammed desk for an actual map of the Fire country's border. "Here it is! From north to west, there are Takigakure, Kusagakure and Amegakure. They're in close proximity of the concerned outposts."

"Taki, Kusa and Ame. All of them had to suffer in the last shinobi world war. However we've lived the last 20 years in relative peace. I can't see the reason behind this," Minato said and shook his head. _"That doesn't make sense at all.__ I must be missing__ something!"_

"Hokage-sama, there might be the possibility, that they are working together to weaken our borders. But it's only a theory, I could be completely wrong, too!" The senior chief added.

"I must admit, I hope that you're not right, Kaguyama-san. Otherwise that could mark the beginning of the next shinobi world war," he sighed, "I need some fresh air."

Minato was immediately joined by his loyal ANBU captain as he walked outside of his command tent. The sky was dark, cloudy and unruly. The possibility of rain within the next 2 hours was high. _"It's like something bad will happen soon . . . Bad, Minato! Don't assume the worst!"_ He shook his head to clear it from the negative feelings.

"_I wonder__ what Kushina and Naruto are doing right now."_

* * *

><p>The head female of the Namikaze clan was currently standing in <strong>her<strong> reign – the kitchen. Her long red-haired mane was put into a lose ponytail, because her normal hairstyle produced too much flowing hair, which was highly unpractical for the most chores in that area. Thanks to the new hairstyle the overall length reduced moderately, so that the hair now stopped several inch over her rear. Normally that wouldn't cause any ruckus, but since a week ago the days at the Namikaze household were far from being simply normal.

"Naruto! Stop it or I won't ever fulfill one of your stupid, perverted wishes," Kushina warned.

"What? You're implying that I've got control in this matter, but you're totally wrong. My body is automatically reacting to you," Naruto poorly tried to defend himself.

"Oh really? Then you're groping of my butt is totally automatic?" The redhead asked, with a dangerously sweet voice.

"Hehe, now that you're saying it, I have control of my hands back," the blonde grinned sheepishly.

After a heated night with a lot of passionate sex, Naruto persuaded his red-haired lover to make breakfast for him – in a naked apron. Needless to say, that he had some serious troubles not groping her for all she was worth.

Kushina gave him one more suspicious glance and turned back to her oven. Her humming was quite the indication for her happiness. She loved to cook for people she held dear in her heart. Especially when these people were unable to fry something as easy as a fried egg.

Naruto watched his red-haired goddess with new eyes. Their last night was more intense then every intercourse they had before. He couldn't think of her as mother anymore. She was more like a girlfriend who was living with him. He shook his head to clear his head from this incestuous thoughts, but the view of a naked Kushina, wearing only an apron, didn't help in this particular situation. Eventually he lost control and embraced her from behind, nibbling on her ear.

"Hey, I said stop it!" Kushina warned again.

"No," he answered shortly

"Naruto, stop. The food . . . ," Kushina said, looking frantically for an escape out of this ridiculous situation.

"I don't care," he responded. He was already past his limit.

His hands slipped under the apron to relish in the sweet tenderness of her body.

"Kyaa! Naruto!" Kushina tried to sound appalled, but her nature changed too much over the events of the last week. His hands moved upwards till they reached her plump bosom. With a skilled and fluid motion both breasts were cupped by his strong hands.

"My hands are sinking in," he stated simply, causing a mild blush to build up on Kushina's cheeks.

"What magnificent globes!" the blonde praised, totally enticed by the physics of his lover's breasts.

Kushina bit her limp to maintain at least a tiny bit of her reason. The attention he was giving her womanly part was ridiculous! However she had never felt so much pride and joy for having an ample bosom before.

She didn't understood the cause behind the attraction big breasts could emit to the male population. Maybe because she thought of them as useless ballast as they were highly unpractical in fighting situation. To counter the disadvantage she had to restrain her breasts with linen bindings.

More than a week ago she was blissfully ignorant about her sensual body. But she figured out how to use her breasts to drive a guy crazy and beyond that. In their sexual intercourse the night before, she had her own share of fun with her lover. While straddling his lap, she offered him her breasts, only to deny them in the moment when he was about to capture them with his mouth. After three times, he thought of it as a playful game between them. Three additional times later he was annoyed beyond reason. And after she denied him her jiggling assets three times more, he was like a beast. She calmed him down by pressing her plump breasts in his face and thus completely smothering him in a heaven of boobs.

It would be a blatant lie to say that she didn't enjoy the things he was doing to her boobs. His arsenal of caressing reached from tender actions like kissing and petting to lustful one's like licking and sucking. The highlight was definitely when he captured half of her breast with his mouth and gobbled on them like there was no tomorrow. Smacking and slurping sounds accompanied his conquest of her boobs.

After playing a couple of minutes with her attractive cleavage, his hands moved downwards, where her other female part was waiting for his attention.

"What are you scheming?" Kushina asked in between her moans. She was highly aroused, as she felt his boner, which was squished in between her buttocks, starting to throb like crazy. _"When did he __take off his trousers and his underwear__?"_

"I'm opening your honey pot," Naruto said in trance, as he was still mesmerized by the softness of her bosom.

"My WHAT?" Kushina demanded, outraged.

One moment later she knew exactly what he meant as his hands reached her crotch. Her eyes widened when she felt one hand massaging her labia while the other hand teased her clitoris.

"Ahhh!" A deep moan escaped her throat, causing the mild blush to turn visibly darker.

"Don't spread me open," she pleaded faintly. The pleasure was clouding her mind.

Her plea was misunderstood as an order. His left hand stopped his massaging movements and soon two fingers pried open her tight labia to move into her evenly tight canal. Naruto was surprised to feel a thick and sticky liquid with his fingers.

"NOOO!" The redhead screamed and pushed him away. She turned on the spot and freed herself of the apron to see the avalanche he just had initiated.

A white gooey liquid was oozing out of her pussy. Naruto was speechless as the apparent infinite stream was subjected to the law of gravity and dripped on the kitchen floor. His lover used her hands to seal the leak – successfully.

"Are you stupid? You did cum four times in me! Where did you think your sperm was going?" Kushina asked angrily.

"Uh, womb?" Naruto took a passive composure to not agitate the furious female further.

"My **womb** was filled to the brim after two times," she responded. Judging by the angry look on her face, she was really really pissed.

"Why are you angry?" Naruto asked, carefully.

"You need to ask? It's embarrassing. There will be no pussy for you today," she responded, disbelieving of his lack of understanding in this serious matter. Her lack of clothes reminded her of the embarrassing feeling of sperm spilling out of pussy. She turned around to finish the breakfast. "Please leave me alone, I've got to finish breakfast and I can't have you here anymore because you are only trying to interrupt me."

To say that the blonde Namikaze was downcast would be an understatement. Now, as he stood there in the kitchen, totally naked with a painfully throbbing boner and an equally naked Kushina. For the first time in his life, he was sexually sanctioned by a woman. The event was even more ridiculous because said female was his biological mother.

"_That's a blow of fate," _he thought demoralized. However in the next moment his eyes sparkled with new hope. _"Ninjas must look __**underneath**__ the __**underneath.**__ Now I've understand the true meaning behind your words, Kakashi-sensei. She is putting up the angry composure to show me that we should try something new. I've never thought that you would be into anal, Kushina-chan."_

Naruto walked up to his unsuspecting lover with his new-found self-confidence.

"What?" Kushina asked perplexed without turning around. "I told you. There will be no love for you today."

Unfazed by her comment, he sank on his knees and placed his hands on her buttocks, while he consumed the exquisite feeling of her rear's soft skin.

"Are you stupid, Naruto? I said no!"

"I've seen through your facade, my dear Kushina-chan. I would never guessed, that you would like to try kinky things," he said and traced the line between her two perfect globes with his index finger.

Naruto never ceased to amaze her, as his newest move shocked her to the core. She didn't moved an inch because she was unable to cope with the unfamiliar situation. A deep shudder rocked her body, every time his finger touched her bumpy pucker. __"A-A-Anal? Is he for real? I can't! I'm not ready for that!"__

Naruto on the other hand, who was totally clueless about his lover's crisis, feasted on the beautiful view in front of his eyes. There were the two most beautiful and firm buttocks he had ever seen and touched.

"Have you done anal before?" Naruto asked, completely absorbed in view in front of him.

"No! Don't dare spread them!" Kushina hissed.

It was pointless to raise objections in his current state. After spreading her buttocks, he could see Kushina's last true treasure. He felt like a discoverer as he saw her petite pucker, which possessed the purest color of pink he had ever seen. Enchanted by the innocent looking anus, he placed his index finger on the enclosed hole. The power of her squirms and squeaks were dependent on the pressure he was applying on her pucker. Eventually his finger overpowered Kushina's effortless struggle to deny him access to her cavity. The lucky finger slid in, coveted by a warm and tight surrounding.

"Y-You did it," Kushina stated stunned.

With one single motion he pulled his finger back, leaving her cavity in a moment of disarray. Her pucker coped with the situation by opening and closing itself. _"Huh, it looks like it's trying to breath, cute."_

Meanwhile Kushina had to brace herself on the kitchen counters. The embarrassing situation stole her last remaining power. She had no more power left to stop him from what he was planning to do with her. On one hand, she was anxious, because he was a horrible pervert thanks to his godfather's influence. On the other hand, he never did do anything to her which might hurt her. His actions were embarrassing, but the pleasure she felt in the last week was unheard-off. Maybe she should simply trust him.

"I'm at your mercy Naruto-kun, do me!" The Namikaze matriarch ordered. Soon she would succumb to a new-found pleasure.

"Your wish is my command, Kushina-**hime**", Naruto teased.

He gazed at her "breathing" pucker and took a deep breath. _"__I'm truly blessed,"_ he thought and pushed his face in between her beautiful globes. His tongue had to fight off a last of her subconscious' resistance, but soon her wonderful, little pucker was pried open by his sensory organ. First and foremost he was surprised by the taste of her cavity or the lack there of. He inwardly shuddered by the thought of tasting someone's anus, but apparently Kushina was a special case. He had never discovered any part of her that was dirty or smelly. Even the perverse odor of her butt area matched his liking to the point, that it was almost unearthly.

For some seconds he changed his concentration to his lover's reaction. She was moaning and panting heavily. That was the indicator he was looking for. He continued to swirl his tongue in order to discover every nook and cranny of her cavity. While experiencing the sensory overload he kind off lost count of time. He freed his face of the squishy prison her round buttocks created. Kushina head yanked up instantly as his tongue left her anus and thus filling her canal with cool air

Naruto was frantically looking for lubrication as her canal wasn't wet enough to allow fluid thrusts without hurting one or both of them. He remembered the primary source for lubrication, causing him to grin from ear to ear. He pulled the confused goddess against his body and placed a loving peck on her check.

"I need something from you to continue," he whispered in the redhead's ear. Her confused look disappeared instantly as his throbbing tool vibrated against the skin of her labia.

"But! But I'm already full," she protested aroused. _"__What would happen to me when he pushes his big cock in my filled up pussy?"_ Her perverted thoughts made her forget to press her labia together to restrain her lover's seed from spilling out of her. The chain reaction was already in motion. Now buckets of ejaculate threatens to escape the tight cavity of her pussy.

"Naruto! Push it in, now!" Kushina ordered on the edge of despair.

Her sudden change of mind bewildered the blonde Namikaze. But the distressed sound of her voice made the importance of her order clear. His penis was guided by his hands to her opening. His glans pried open the tight seal to her sacred canal. With a fluid motion he pushed his raging boner in the place where it was supposed to be. The red-haired goddess sighed in relieve because no ejaculate had left her womanly part. Little did she know about the severe consequences of her silly order. The ejaculate stopped its downward motion – at least for one second. The invading member was mercilessly, it expanded her walls without warning and rubbed her folds without much elegance. But ultimately it pushed four times worth of Naruto's cum back in her reproductive organ.

The rapid increasing pressure on her cervix made her dawn on the mistake she had done. Her cervix could easily keep off the pressure of two times worth of her lover's cum, which was the equivalent of her womb's filling capacity. This situation overburdened the sensitive sealing organ between her canal and her womb. Her cervix's mouth fluttered against the heavy pressure. The beginning of the end was announced by one thin stream of a white and sticky liquid. Like a bursting of a dam, the stream grew bigger and bigger, rapidly. Within the time span of three seconds, Kushina's womb was refilled. However the sensory overload turned out to be much more greater than anything she experienced beforehand. The combination of circumstances had to be accounted for. The Namikaze matriarch felt a totally new form of female joy – a cervical orgasm.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhn!"

* * *

><p>"Taichou, did your hear that?" An unsuspecting chūnin asked his squad captain.<p>

"No, what was it?" His captain questioned.

"I think, … it was woman's cry," the subordinate answered.

"A cry for help?"

"No, more like a very loud moan," the chūnin responded embarrassed. His captain was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Team 4 is resuming patrol schedule. Over and out," the captain said into his communication device. _"__Why do I get the stupid ones?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes were widened in absolute horror. After his lover's cry of pleasure he clasped her mouth with his hand to avoid further sounds of that caliber. She slumped against his torso and stayed there motionless. He checked her vital signs and noticed that her eyes had rolled back into her head. However, he wasn't terriblely concerned about her life, as her chest was moving up and down, indicating a well functioning respiration.<p>

"Hey, girl, hang with me!" Naruto begged and shook her shoulder.

"Huh? What happened? Ah … that orgasm … was not … of … this … world," she panted and moaned while some mini-orgasms made her shudder in ecstasy.

He placed her hands on the kitchen counter, so that she could maintain her own weight again. After deciding that his tool was lubricated well enough for their anal action, he pulled his member out of her spasm cavity. The common bystander would now say, "That's pretty stupid." After pushing the huge amount of ejaculate in his lover's womb, he didn't thought about the consequences when he would pull his penis out of her. A vacuum was starting to grow at a dramatically speed against her fluttering cervix. And again it was the red-haired goddess which had to suffer the effects of physical law. The weakened organ was barely in the condition to restrain the cum from spilling out of her womb and the growing suction did the rest. This time her cervix was burst from the other side. Within one minute the Namikaze matriarch experienced two cervical orgasm. Luckily Naruto was able to silence her scream by kissing his lover in time.

The unconsciousness female was slumped against his back again. But now the ejaculate from their heated intercourse the day before was oozing out of her. Naruto watched with pride as the infinite stream of his gooey and ropy semen dripped on the kitchen floor. After all it was the amount he had spurted inside her. He noticed her pucker, which "breathed" uncontrollably again.

"It's now or never!" Naruto said to encourage himself.

He guided his penis, that was blanketed with the combined juice of both of them, to her gaping pucker. Now it was quite difficult to hold the spasming Kushina and to push his tool in her tight hole. Ultimately he decided, that a change of location was in order. He took her bridal style and walked them to the sofa at the living room. Fortunately, Kushina regained her senses again. She looked shocked after he told her that the kitchen floor was now covered with one night's worth of cum.

"I want to have orgasm too. Now, it's your turn, good luck," the blonde stated and sat down on the large sofa while his boner was now beyond throbbing and started to pulse.

The redhead looked bewildered and sightly intimated by his piece of flesh.

"Turn around," Naruto ordered and like a meek kitten she followed without opposition.

Kushina knew what to do. She stepped over his splayed legs and let herself down until his hungry looking tool was an inch away from her little pucker.

"Look, Naruto-kun. I don't think this will work. You're simply to big. It won't fit it. But we can do normally, alright?" Kushina pleaded.

"Don't worry Kushina-chan," Naruto responded and gave her his trademark grin.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to his lap. In their current position, she was sitting on his pelvis, so that his penis was rubbing against her labia. She looked down to count the features of his ignored organ: mushroom-looking glans, a veiny shaft and pulsating movements.

"_That thing was created to enslave women,"_ Kushina thought anxiously.

Naruto grabbed her boobs and pulled her down further. They were now lying cheek by cheek, sharing the warmth of each others face. He guided his penis to her pussy and brushed her sensitive labia a few times. As she moaned in pleasure, she also closed her eyes. That was the moment he was waiting for. He pushed his tool down by one and a half inch. His glans rested exactly against her still gaping pucker. Her eyes widened immediately and she tried to stand up, but her efforts were useless. He pecked her check to gain her attention.

"Don't resist," Naruto whispered in his lover's ear.

However, said lover needed more than a single sentence to lose her pent-up tension. He tried it a few times, but her pucker denied him the entrance he was looking for. As the last resort he cupped her ample breasts and teased her perky nipples. The resulting pleasure caused Kushina to relax more in that unfamiliar situation. Her pucker widened and widened and ultimately the mushroom-looking head invaded her cavity with a loud plop. The sound and the feeling of a foreign body in her anus made her squirm. Little did she know that her actions caused Naruto's mighty penis to slid in even deeper. Kushina straightened up and noticed that his 8 inch beast of a penis was completely swallowed by her butt.

"It's in," she stated weakly.

"It's in," Naruto confirmed.

He parted her legs and placed them over his own. Thanks to the difference in height between the Namikaze couple, she had absolutely no chance to reach the floor with her feet. Kushina's full weight were now resting on his pelvis.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kushina demanded while she tried to adjust her own weight. "Hey did you hear me?"

The blonde moaned as her anus convulsed wildly in order to throw out the bold invader. But her body's own defense mechanism was useless as it was not powerful enough to overcome Kushina's own weight. However the side-effect, namely the pleasure was great and brought the blonde shinobi to his first orgasm at a breathtaking speed.

Kushina on the other hand looked helpless while her anus clenched on his tool like there was no tomorrow. Her sensitive pucker was pried open against its will and tried to close.

"_Well, I should be angry with him for tricking me, but it feels nice to have his warm, throbbing thing in me … Kya! Kushina, what the hell are you thinking about?"_

The pressure and tightness Naruto felt on his glans and shaft couldn't be compared with the feeling of a vaginal canal. Naruto's supporting hands left the redhead's hips and attacked her weakened spot – her pussy.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kushina cried in pleasure, clearly surprised as he pushed three fingers of his hand in her tight canal.

The following frantic squirms on his pelvis were enough for him to reach his first orgasm. Kushina was horrified as she noticed that his testicle started to convulse. Additionally they started to increase in size.

"_They're getting bigger and bigger! How is that possible? He didn't plan to squirt that much of his seed in me, or?" Kushina thought astonished by the miraculous sight._

Since her childhood, Kushina was a curious girl. Without thinking she grabbed his engorged scrotum, causing the normal chain reaction in his balls to run havoc. In that phase of his orgasm, his testicle were at the most sensitive. But his red-haired lover had no fault in this matter, after all she had to suffer the consequences. Like a perpetual motion machine, his scrotum were forcing much more semen through his penis as theoretical possible. His mushroom-like glans reached their most sensitive state too. Normally, Naruto would be the one on top and would stop his motion in this situation to reduce the friction between his sensitive organ and her canal to an absolute minimum. However, this time Kushina was on top and she didn't thought at all about stopping her squirming motions. Additionally, her anus tried still to remove the foreign and body and squeezed on that thing with all its might.

"Oh my god, Kushina! Aaaah!" Naruto screamed and succumbed to the pleasure as his penis exploded in her super-tight cavity.

His ejaculate spurted violently from the opening of his glans and filled Kushina's canal at an alarming speed. Kushina blinked a few time at the sound of her lover's moan. His tool was throbbing, but not so violently when they did it "normally".

"Don't tell me you did just cum in my ass?" Kushina asked unsettled.

Her question was answered by an unfamiliar warm feeling in her intestines.

"Uh, you can stop now. I can feel your semen bubbling up in my belly," the redhead stated, unable to cope with the 'warm' situation.

The combination of circumstances worked against her again as an endless stream of sticky and ropey ejaculate was starting to slosh around in her gut, agitated by her frantic squirms on her lover's pelvis.

"Kyaa! Stop it! Ahhhhnnn!" Kushina moaned as she felt her butt hole flutter around his pulsing shaft.

It hit her like a sledgehammer as she experienced her first anal orgasm without further notice. She toppled back and slumped against Naruto's muscular torso. A fine line of saliva dripped out of the corner of her mouth.

"_Here I am, my son … no my lover is spraying buckets of seed in my ass while my pussy leaks his white stuff from our session the night before."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a series of short, yet violent spasms of her pucker, which triggered another mini-orgasm. If she could look into a mirror right now, she would have seen the face of a woman, degraded and totally succumbed to the pleasure.

"_Why did it have to feel so good? I lost control of my body totally,"_ Kushina thought, angry with herself. _"__Though he would never do anything harmful to me."_

In the next moment her face was turned and her mouth sealed in a sloppy, heated kiss.

"_I don't want to miss that life never again!"_

* * *

><p><span>Ca<span>mp Kouhei again

"Hokage-sama, we're ready to go," Weasel announced without any emotion.

"Alright. Kaguyama-san, I expect you to find a solution by the end of the week. Otherwise I have no other choice but to send out troops to fortify our border protection," Konoha's supreme leader stated, while he put on his armored flak jacket.

"You can count on us, Hokage-sama! The T&I department won't fail," Kaguyama responded with zeal.

Hokage and ANBU captain walked out of the command tent and joined the other three member of the protection squad. Minato watched the porcelain masks of his subordinates intensively. The persons behind them were young, zealous and without fear. They were the best of the best of Konoha's special forces. He gave them a last nod and in a blink of an eye the silhouettes of five shinobi vanished into thin air. The Hokage and his squad had left the last station of their inspection trip. Their next destination would be Konoha.

* * *

><p>AN's:

Well, I've not really much to say. It's very interesting to read your reviews, especially the one's when the reader joined the story a little later. I think I speak on the behalf of every author, when I say, that we like longer, detailed reviews :) The quality is more important than the quantity. Feedback is appreciated too! However if you only want to rant 'your story is bullshit', then where's the point in reviewing on the first hand? Well, there were some long reviews with a lot of feedback, which I've quite enjoyed. Eh, I really don't know what to write anymore, because it's already quite late and I'm tired. I hope you had fun reading the 8th chapter of Whirlpool Love :D

Ah and make sure to give Shadowheart a big cookie, because she had to beta such a perverted story :P

**EDIT (07-30):** I'm note sure whether it's clear or not. I asked my beta to give me a soft word for butt-hole and she suggested pucker. Today I had visited a lot of translation websites to check it, but couldn't find a clear translation. Maybe it's a slang word in American English, considering the fact, that 80% of the reader comes from the US. Well, if you read pucker, I definitely mean the butt-hole *fg*

Translations: (source: http:/naruto. wikia. com)

**ANBU - Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai; ****L**iterally meaning "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad"

**Kusagakure** (草隠れの里, _Kusagakure no Sato_; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Grass")

**Takigakure** (滝隠れの里, _Takigakure no Sato_; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in a Waterfall")

**Amegakure** (雨隠れの里, _Amegakure no Sato_; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Rain")

Camp Kouhei (**L**iterally meaning "Silent peace" I hope it. The source is a website with Japanese names and their meaning.)


	9. Chapter IX: His last order

Title: Whirlpool of Love

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter IX – His last order

* * *

><p>"Naruto, we have to stop this now ... Ahhhn!" Kushina protested, her words falling on deaf ears.<p>

"Yeah, okay, I will stop... soon," Naruto responded, in his usual sheepish manner, and continued to attack the sensitive skin of her neck with butterfly kisses.

Currently, the incestuous Namikaze couple stood under the shower, washing away the evidence of their experimental lovemaking on the living room's sofa.

The blonde's hands roamed over the soft skin of his lover's petite back. Their lover's 'agreement' would be void in another hour, and he wanted to taste, and feel, and touch her until the very last moment. His left hand stopped its loving caressing of her back area and closed the water-tap, before it moved back to its previous position.

Naruto took the time to take a good view of the beautiful woman in his arms. It has taken a considerable amount of time to persuade her into taking a shower with him … for the last time. After her guarded approval, he pulled her along with him. He wouldn't give her even one second to consider her decision, and then have the possibility of her changing her mind. In the very last moment she tried to escape as she noticed his devious plan. However, she wasn't able to escape from his grasp, as his right arm was snaked around her hips, pressing her back against his muscular torso. The Namikaze matriarch watched with fearful eyes when he opened the shower's water-tap, the one with the blue markings, for cold water. A merciless shower of cold water poured over the duo and produced the most girlish sounds he had ever heard from his mother. She struggled for freedom and squealed like a little girl, while the infinite stream of cold water made her wet, slowly. Only thanks to his large arsenal of tender caressing he was able to bribe the redhead to stay with him in the shower.

"That was really mean, Naruto. You're lucky I've got so much self-control, otherwise you wouldn't have been so … lucky," Kushina said playful, while her violet eyes responded to his gaze. Normally, Kushina and self-control wouldn't go hand in hand, though she wanted to avoid a massacre in her beloved bathroom.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Kushina. She looked like a drowned kitten with her dripping wet hair and irritated expression. His left hand moved from her hips to her face, stroking her skin sensually on the way. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, making her lean into his touch.

"Naruto … our agreement … it stops here … and now," Kushina said, pleading with her eyes for him to stop.

Naruto could see so much emotion in her eyes. He knew, that he really loved her. Far much more than a son should be. His love for her had already transcended the mere limits of the loving connection between mother and son. He couldn't really point to the time his feelings for her changed in that way. But he wasn't here to make his mother's life more difficult than it already was.

"I know, kaa-san," Naruto gave his mother a genuine smile.

"Naruto, you …," Kushina responded, speechlessly. She was so sure he would've tried to do something so that she would change her mind.

"If we don't stop now, then there's a chance everything could fall apart. Kaa-san, you and Tou-san are my family. I couldn't imagine a life without the both of you. I would gladly give my life to protect my two most precious people. And I would never, ever do anything to hurt you, I love you both too much for that," the blonde Namikaze said, grinning.

Kushina was on the verge of crying and buried her face in her hands. It was so unfair! How could he hit her nerves so easily? It was time for a small revenge! She took a deep breath and gave him a confused and disappointed look, "Oh, I didn't knew you loved him... that much."

"Of course I love you more … eh … in another way … you know what I mean!" Naruto stuttered, his eyes wide in fear. Did she think he swung that … way? He could feel goosebumps on his back and his, normally, very vital pole-of-meat between his legs hung its head in reaction of this gross topic.

Kushina intensely watched her son's hilarious reaction. It was one of those rare moments, where she had the upper hand and could tease **him**. She gave him another perplexed facial expression, causing him to increase his comical efforts to explain himself. But even Kushina had her limit and soon she couldn't suppress the growing knot in her stomach anymore. Her screaming and laughing sounds echoed through the bathroom's shower, while Naruto's face turned deep red.

"Y-You … you tricked me!" He accused her, and pointed his finger at the giggling redhead.

"I-I'm sorry, … hahaha … I really am! Hahaha!" Tears spilled out of her eyes. When was the last time she laughed so hard? The last thing she saw was a flustered Naruto, as he left the shower. She sat down on the shower's wooden stool and hummed, happily. _'Minato is coming back today. Everything will return to the way it was before.'_

* * *

><p>The blurred outlines of five people flickered through the calm and tranquil forest of the Hidden Leaf. The group jumped from branch to branch with an insane speed, a testimony of high-skilled usage of chakra.<p>

"Hokage-sama, are you alright? You're looking really pale" the purple-haired Cat asked, worried about her leader's physical health.

Cat's verbal concern aroused the interest of the remaining squad member, causing the surprised individual to be examined by four pair of eyes.

Minato wasn't feeling well since they had left the camp and the scrutinizing looks of his ANBU didn't make it better. He tried to reassure them and lied, "I'm alright, maybe a small cold. No reason to worry, after all we don't need more than twenty minutes to reach the village."

The ANBUs glanced at each other and waited for their captain's opinion.

"We will do as the Hokage said. Stay in formation," Weasel ordered from his rear position, completely unconcerned about Cat's observation.

Hawk and Bull nodded and resumed their watch over the left flank and the front. Yet it was the Cat-masked ANBU who was slightly suspicious about the unusual behavior of her captain.

Every now and then she turned her head to glance at the pale-looking Hokage. And then, without a warning, he missed a branch and crashed against the wooden structure.

She had to watch helplessly, as her motionless Hokage fell down. Instantly the four ANBUs jumped after him in order to catch their falling leader. Luckily, Bull was able to reach him less than six feet over the hard ground.

Cat breathed a sigh of relief and turned her head to her captain. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the famous bright red eyes with three spinning tomoes, glowing through her captain's weasel-like mask. _"Sharingan! Why? Could he … ? I can't believe this, yet that would explain his strange behavior." _Her hand moved to the pouch on her back, where she stored her Kunai. She pulled one out, slowly, and clenched it so hard that the death grip on the weapon caused her knuckle to turn white. She was ready to protect her Hokage against every threat, even from the ones inside.

However, just in that moment Weasel deactivated his Sharingan and turned his head to the weary, purple-haired female. They stared each other in complete silence, eagerly waiting for their respective opponent's next move. Ultimately Weasel broke the silence and spoke, "Hawk, tell me something."

Hawk, the squad's medical specialist, rushed instantly to the Hokage's side, the very moment she had landed on the forest ground. She opened Minato's armored vest and tore his shirt apart with one of her Kunai. Peaceful green Chakra began to surround her hands, indicating her usage of medial Jutsu. After her first examination was completed, she thought to herself, _"It finally happened, there's nothing I can do anymore!"_ She turned her head and spoke to the rest of her squad, concern in her voice, "His heartbeat and pulse is abnormal weak. He needs to be moved into a Hospital as fast as possible."

"Bull, you will take him. There are only three miles left to the village's border," Weasel half ordered, half announced.

Bull complied his task and swung their motionless leader on his shoulder, before he and Hawk jumped on the nearest branch to continue their travel to Konoha.

Cat glanced at the withdrawing duo and waited a few seconds, before she spoke in a agitated voice, "ITACHI! What did you do?"

"What do you mean, Yugao? I ordered them to take him home. I gave you that order, too," he responded casually, without a hint of emotion.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She snapped and changed into a battle position, the previously drawn Kunai held up in a defensive pattern. "What did you do with your Sharingan?"

He continued to observe her with the same emotionless facial expression as before, a fact that agitated her even further. "_How can he be that calm__? A__fter whatever he __did__ to Hokage-sama__.__"_

"The Sharingan is an exceptional tool to look for foes and other forms of danger. Do I have to remind you of that?" He responded her question, completely unaffected by her display of rage.

"Don't lie to me, Itachi! Your eyes were focused on him the whole time," Yugao hissed, already calculating a battle plan to fight her traitorous captain.

"You did noticed? Then you were already suspicious of me," he praised her, though his last words were the straw which ultimately sent her over the edge, "That's remarkable, you are truly worthy of being an ANBU of Konohagakure."

Her eyes widened by his last remark, her pride of being one of the Hokage's most loyal warrior already polluted, she decided that the time to question the traitor in front of her was over. In a blurred movement her right hand shot forward, giving the Kunai in her hand the necessary momentum to fly towards its destined target.

She was well aware that a shinobi of a caliber like Itachi, would have no problem at all deflecting or evading her Kunai, but it was only meant to give her the one second to draw her blade out of the sheath, which was positioned on her back.

However, the events didn't turned out as anticipated as her traitorous captain didn't do anything to escape her first attack. The Kunai's sharp point penetrated the greyish ANBU armor behind that and the whole weapon embedded itself in Itachi's torso.

The purple-haired blinked at the staggering traitor, dumbfounded, before she realized her grave mistake. But it was already too late. Yugao's perplexity, even if for just one second, gave him the decisive opening necessary to disarm her. Itachi appeared behind her out of the blue, restraining her from unsheathing her katana when he captured her hand on the weapon's hilt. Her other hand, the free one, was yanked behind her back to, leaving her in a most disadvantage position to fight.

Meanwhile the staggering Itachi in front of them turned into a mass of pitch black and exploded into a crowd of crows.

"Crows, eh? That's your favorite Genjutsu. I can't believe I fell for it," Yugao admitted, crushed by her own failure.

"Your mind, and your heart … they were in uproar. An ideal condition for Genjutsu to perform. Though, even with a calm head, you didn't anticipate to defeat me?" Itachi commented.

"Every second I can buy is precious for Bull and Hawk. Even when I have to pay with my life," the feline ANBU spoke, zealously.

"We misjudged you, apparently. But the Hokage is as good as dead," Itachi stated, receiving an angry growl from the captured female in front of him. "Don't misinterpret me. Nobody can help him anymore. He was already as good as dead..."

"I don't believe that!" She interrupted him. "I won't fall for your lies anymore."

"... I see. You have to find out the truth on your own," He stated and released her from his grip, using the split second before she turned around and unsheathed her katana to jump on the nearest branch.

"Why didn't you kill me?" The purple-haired ANBU questioned her former captain, her sweaty hands clenching on the katana's hilt.

"That would serve no greater good," He said, simply, and vanished into the tree.

Yugao focused what was left of her sane mind on her nearest surroundings and detected no enemy presence. Then she allowed her body and mind to take break and dropped on her knees. Her entire body was furiously shaking and thereby her katana connected to her organism through her hand. She lowered her head to glance at her favorite weapon of choice, which allowed her to see her mirror image in the polished and razor-sharp blade. The purple-haired ANBU had a pale complexion since her childhood, but she could begin to detect an increase of that, after witnessing her latest near death experience only half a minute ago.

She staggered up to her feet and followed the route Bull and Hawk had taken before her mysterious clash with Itachi. She wasn't able to connect the dots about his unusual behavior, yet. The only thing she could do now was to reach the remains of her squad and help to protect the Hokage until they reached the Hospital. _"And I'm going to be damned if I fail that!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Namikaze household again<br>**

Naruto and Kushina were sitting at the large dining table, two hot and steamy bowls of ramen in front of them. Kushina prepared them as an apology of sorts after their bathroom encounter. Naruto shot her still an angry look, sulking.

"_Well, considering the pampered only child he was, I can see why he's a sore loser,"_ Kushina thought to herself, while watching his cute sulking behavior. _"He was really cute in his flustered state, earlier. And now he's suspiciously poking my ramen..."_

A throbbing vein appeared on her forehead as she watched him poking and examine the ramen bowl. "Well, Naruto-kun, are you having fun dissecting my lovingly made ramen?" She asked in a bittersweet tone.

Naruto gulped, completely aware he was facing one of his mother's dangerous mood swing. One false step, and she would kill him, … probably. "What? No! It was so hot and I stirred it up, so that it cool down faster. See, I'm eating it," he panicked and started to gobble up the food.

"Well that's nice to hear. I don't want to imagine what could happen to you if you would be forced to cook for yourself," Kushina pointed out, dramatically.

The blonde shinobi was on the verge of crying. Not only ended their immoral agreement today, but she was pulling his leg thanks to their bathroom scene, earlier. And now she implicated something really horrible. He shuddered in agony as he remembered the last time he tried to eat something he cooked on his own account. He had to stay three days in the hospital to cure and afterward, Morino Ibiki, from the Torture & Interrogation division, asked him for the formula of his unique torture food.

Naruto sighed and thought, _"Well, that was my really crappy day __for__ the year. Now everything will turn out for the best. It can't possibly get worse, __right__?"_

Just in that moment, he could feel the presence of a person entering their mansion's property and heading straight for the mansion itself. A curios glance towards Kushina confirmed that she too had noticed the presence. Apparently, his mother had one of her good days, where she was able to use her chakra like usual. The seal's failing on the day of his birth left her chakra network in a damaged state. There was no telling when she could use her chakra and when she could not.

The unknown person had already reached the door and slammed against the door. Finally a male voice shouted, agitatedly, "Naruto-sama? Kushina-sama? Are you here?"

Naruto sighed for what felt like the one-hundredth time this day, he almost felt like an old man. The blonde Namikaze rose to his feet and walked to the door, where he noticed that the person was very nervous, because he paced around in front of the door without a real plan. He opened the door and was greeted by the view of a Chūnin messenger who had obviously seen the death itself. The poor guy looked pale, as white as chalk, and stuttered incoherent sentences.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Naruto shouted and gripped the Chūnin's shoulders to give him a good shaking. Attracted by the noise, Kushina joined her son and waited what the messenger had to say.

"Purple-haired … cat! Pressing blade …. on my neck …. ordered me … to bring you message … Hospital! Important!" The Chūnin stuttered before his consciousness gave away and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Well, purple-haired cat? That could only mean Uzuki-san has 'ordered' the poor guy," Naruto deduced.

"That would mean Minato is back? But why the Hospital? And why it is so important?" Kushina frowned, not liking the implications of the facts.

"There's only one way to find out. We better move fast," he responded, earning a nod from the redhead beside him. But first he laid the poor Chūnin messenger on the lawn in front of the house, and put him into a stable position, so that he wouldn't choke from the white foam he started to emit from his mouth.

"_Poor guy, he certainly went through the hell and back,"_ the blonde thought, sympathetically, before he made a speed run to the hospital with his mother.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital no less than five minutes later. He could have done it faster, but he adapted his own speed to the one of his mother. Due to her special condition, she wasn't able to train her body in the shinobi arts on a regular basis. Though, she could best the one or another Jōnin with the use of her Fūinjutsu [sealing techniques]. It was not an understatement that Namikaze Kushina was one of the only people in Konohagakure, who was able to perform the most sophisticated of sealing techniques. As a descendant from probably the most revered clan in terms of that, nearly lost, art. She had an inhumanly, deep understanding for those techniques.<p>

As soon as the Namikaze duo entered the foyer, they were greeted by a cat-masked ANBU with purple-hair. Their deductions turned out to be true after all. Yugao made a gesture for them to follow her and began walking at a fast pace through the long, sterile-smelling corridors. The duo looked at each other, perplexed, and followed her immediately.

Approximately 60 seconds later they arrived at a ward, which was heavily protected by ANBU officers. A short visual exchange between the highest-ranking officer, provided the trio access to the guarded section behind the makeshift barricade.

Suddenly, Kushina started to feel nauseous, and embraced her son's arm for support. She knew, nothing good would await her wherever they were going to go. Naruto was lost in his own mind, not noticing his mother's embrace, as he was already imagining the worst possible outcomes.

Ultimately they stopped in front of an inconspicuous, greyish door. Yugao turned around and took a deep breath, before announcing, "Nothing can prepare you for what you will see inside."

The Namikaze duo exchanged glances again and nodded, following the cat-masked ANBU into the room. Inside, there were three additional ANBU officers, from whom at least one had a special medical qualification, as this one was observing the vital data of the patient and scribbling down some notes. She was also the only unmasked ANBU in the room. At her waist dangled a hawk-like mask, whenever she turned around to note the next vital data. There was also Nara Shikaku, who leaned against the wall with a grim facial expression and closed eyes. There was a distinct silence in the room, overshadowed by the rhythmic sounds of medical devices.

"Well, who is this?" Kushina asked after looking at the patient in the bed. He was male and judging from his appearance he should be about ninety year old. There were only few greyish hairs left on his head and his face looked tired and exhausted.

"Hello, Kushina. I can't blame you for not recognizing me," the old man said in a strained voice.

Kushina gasped and shook her head, fervently, causing her red mane to dance in the air. Slowly she walked backwards in an useless effort to retreat from the horrible truth. When she hit the hard wall with her back, she started to sob uncontrollably, causing streams of tears to run down her pale face.

"That can't be true!" She wailed, trying to push away the cruel reality.

"I'm sorry, my love," the old man said, emotions of regret and sorrow clearly audible in his voice.

"Minato!" Kushina cried out and walked slowly to her husband's bed, while the infinite streams of salty tears started to leave watermarks on her shirt. "What's going on? How? Why?"

"Hehe, you're nosy as always," Minato joked, earning him a death glare from his sobbing wife, "and apparently you're not in for a small joke."

Minato directed his gaze from his half sobbing, half glaring wife to his son, who hadn't said anything yet since he entered the room with his mother. "Naruto, how are you?"

The blonde shinobi snapped out of his stupor and gazed back at his father's figure. He couldn't believe that his father, Namikaze Minato, the strongest shinobi in the elemental countries, maybe the strongest shinobi ever born, was reduced to that pitiful state. He gulped hard and responded, "Better than you, I guess."

"NARUTO!" Kushina snapped, and glared him, looking like she would go on a killing spree at any second.

"Haha, well at least you are in for a small joke, Naruto," Minato interrupted his wife, "unlike your humorless mother."

"Hokage-sama," Shikaku interrupted the familiarly conversation between the three Namikaze, putting on the most serious facial expression he could offer, despite the unbearable situation.

"Well, you're even more humorless than my wife, Shikaku. I won't even try it," Minato said with what looked like a small smile on his lips. "Then I will start with the serious contents of our meeting."

He took the time and observed the facial expression of everyone present. He could see sorrow in the faces of his family, helplessness in Shikaku's and the medical officer's face and rage in Yugao's.

"I will explain the what, how and why as my dear wife had asked, but before that … Taji could you help me up?" Minato asked, not liking the helpless state he was in.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Taji nodded and helped her old leader to a sitting position.

Kushina stared at the female ANBU and somehow it clicked in her head. She was the second midwife who helped to deliver Naruto on his birth – beside the presence of Biwako. The redhead turned around to observe the remaining ANBU officers in order to notice a small fact that could reveal their identity.

"Nice one, Kushina," Minato admitted with pride, leaving Yugao, Shikaku and Naruto to be completely baffled.

"They were all there?" Kushina asked, confused.

"That's right. Bull, Eagle, you both can drop your masks. Well, Yugao, you too," he ordered.

One by one the masked soldiers dropped their masks, leaving their faces' for Kushina to inspect.

"Yes, I know you. You were in the ANBU team Minato had chosen for the protection of the cave, where I gave birth to Naruto," Kushina said, receiving friendly smiles from Bull and Eagle, before she pointed at Taji "And you were the midwife beside Biwako-san. Taji-san?"

"Yes, it was an honor, Kushina-sama," Taji smiled at the redhead.

Shikaku was about to interrupt again because there was too much small talk for his liking in this supposed to be serious conversation, as Naruto did the job for him. "Tou-san, could you please start to explain? There are at least three persons in here, who didn't understand anything," he spoke and pointed at Yugao and Shikaku.

"Well, then I will start now. About the what is happening to me. My body is dying as I speak. How? Because it reached its 'shelf life'. My body has simply reached its age limit." Minato explained, while everyone watched his explanations with wide eyes, eagerly awaiting the cause for his horrible situation. "About the why. Because I made a pact with the Shinigami, trading the greatest part of my life time to imprison the Kyubi no Yoko inside my son, Naruto."

Naruto must have felt the same nauseous feeling his mother had ten minutes ago. Everyone in the room was looking at him. He couldn't believe that his father was discarding the secret about him the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox so casually.

But Minato old, not a fool and reassured his son's fears, "Don't worry Naruto, Bull, Eagle and Taji already knew about your condition. And I put my trust into Shikaku and Yugao to keep a secret to themselves."

"You lied to me," Kushina accused her husband, tears were streaming down her face again.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. Though it was the only way to seal the Kyubi away without sacrificing anyone on that day," Minato reasoned.

He noticed the helpless expression at Shikaku's, Yugao's and Naruto's expression again and began to explain a more thorough narration of that event, nearly 18 years ago, "Before him, my wife, Kushina, was the jinchūriki of the Kyubi no Yoki. But with every month of her pregnancy, her seal would weaken proportional. Ultimately it failed during his birth, but we considered that such a thing could happen and prepared a special secluded outpost for the birthing. Only the most loyal ANBUs were selected for that mission – Bull, Eagle and Hawk were three of them. Additionally, I asked Sandaime-same and Jiraya-sensei to attend the birthing, a wise decision I can say. Without them it would have been impossible to seal the Kyubi no Yoko again without sacrificing at least one human soul. We three used our combined chakra to seal him away in Naruto, as Kushina was not in the condition to sustain a sealing after giving birth and experiencing a forded unsealing. Well, that was the official version at least."

Minato took a deep breath and watched the face of everyone present again. They were busy to digest the latest information.

"What is the unofficial version?" Naruto asked, knowing that the answer wouldn't be to his or anyone else liking.

"We didn't used our combined chakra but each of us sacrificed a part of his life time to the Shinigami. I contributed the greatest deal, as I was the youngest of us three. Though Jiraiya-sensei and Sarutobi-sama must have given nearly 18 years of their life, because I got their time ascribed."

"There's nothing we can do, or?" The young Namikaze asked again, trying to find a last straw in that helpless situation.

"Naruto, I'm not sad, because I was ready to sacrifice my entire life on that very day. For the village, for your mother and for you. But thanks to those two people I was able to spend nearly 18 years with my two most precious people. I could see you growing up, that's everything I wished for," Minato spoke, making his wife start weeping even more, and Naruto wasn't immune ether, to the emotional component of his loving speech.

"Tou-san!" Naruto cried, "What should I do now?"

"I want you to take care of your mother. Protect her and make her laugh, because she never laughed enough in our marriage. I couldn't be the husband or the father I wanted to be," Minato admitted, ruefully.

"That's not true!" Kushina and Naruto shouted in unison.

Their fierce and prompt disapproval made him smile, yet he was well aware of his wrongdoing, "Kushina, you deserved far more than I've given you. Please, promise me, that you will look for a new partner-"

"How dare you even to suggest such a thing?" Kushina protested, interrupting her dying husband, "There's no way I can forget about you."

"Kushina," Minato reasoned seriously, "You might be the last descendant of the Uzumaki clan. You would have outlived me either way. Please don't deny yourself the chance to live in happiness. When you find someone you like, and I know you will, then take the chance. Don't let feelings of guilt get in your way."

"I will... try …," Kushina nodded weakly, already streams of salty tears were running down her puffy face.

Minato smiled at his brave wife and redirected his gaze at his son, "Naruto, I wish I could have lasted a little longer. Then you could have succeeded me as Hokage, though it might be not possible at the moment."

"Tou-san, why didn't you tell me why you wanted me to strife for this position? I would have-" the blonde shinobi started, but was interrupted by his father.

"What would you have done? I didn't wanted you to take responsibility because of a guilty conscience. Neither the shinobi nor the village itself need such a leader. They want someone they can respect, someone they can look up at," Minato argued.

"Shikaku, I invited you because of your position as Jōnin commander. I trust that you will make the right decision when the next Hokage will be appointed. You are now also knowing my 'inofficial' cause of death. For the official records, I'll be dying of a strange, undiscovered disease," the former blond, now greyish Namikaze said, emphasizing the necessity of the secrecy of his true cause of death.

"I will, Minato," Shikaku promised, "it seems, that either Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade-sama will have to take the hat."

However, before they could continue their conversation, a huge shockwave hit the hospital and its many wards. They didn't have to struggle to keep their balance, but the vibrations were strong enough to cause fine, white plaster to flutter from the ceiling. After the initial shock, the ANBUs in the room moved to the two large windows each and conducted a visual search for possible threats.

Just before anyone could say a word, the door flew open and an ANBU officer with a battered battle-suit stumbled in. His greyish breast armor was partially scorched black. His head was directed directly to the Hokage as he spoke, "Hokage-sama, all hell has broken loose in the village. The Uchiha clan are stirring up a rebellion. They are currently trying to seize the Hokage tower, proclaiming that the Yondaime Hokage is dead. As we speak, the tower is only defended by a couple of nearby shinobi and two squads of ANBUs, and they won't hold out much longer."

Everyone who was present, their eyes widened in horror, minus the ANBU messenger, as they digested the terrible information. That was the first time in Konoha's history, that a clan tried to take control of the village through the means of a coup d'état.

"I would have never thought they would really try it," Minato admitted, self-conscious. After seeing the confusion in the shinobi in front of them, he added, "The inner administrative circle was aware of discontent inside the Uchiha clan's high council, though someone could also call it resentment for their clan's actual position inside the village. But we've never guessed they would do something that drastic and irreversible."

"Hokage-sama, your orders?" The ANBU in the battered battle-suit asked, eager to fight the Hokage's enemies.

"The Uchiha clan grew large in numbers over the last two decades of my reign, we cannot afford to be at stalemate. We need to take more … drastic measures," the old Namikaze reasoned, falling into his serious Hokage mode, "Naruto, I'm somewhat sorry that my last words to you cannot be those of a father, but those of your Hokage. I will give you now, one last order. Protect Konoha. The limitation of this order is for you to interpret. Use everything and everyone you need, you have my authorization."

Minato gazed at Shikaku, who was equally eager looking for an order like the battered ANBU before. "Shikaku, I want you to gather and consolidate our conventional forces inside the village. The evacuation of the civilians has the utmost priority."

His order was acknowledged with a brief nod, leaving him to give his last order to the female beside his bed. "Kushina, I want you to supervise the evacuation procedures at the designated shelter. The people will be a lot calmer if they see you there."

"What? You want me to hide at the evacuation zone? I can fight too," Kushina protested, but her objections felt on deaf ears.

"That's not a request, but an order, Kushina. Bull, Eagle, Hawk, you three are going to move with her and provide protection. I cannot say that there will be no fighting at the evacuation zone," Minato ordered, producing three anxious ANBU with his last order, because they didn't really like the idea of leaving their leader alone in the hospital room.

Seeing that someone had to take the first step, Naruto took the initiative and grabbed Yugao's arm, taking her by surprise as he dragged her behind himself. "Let's go cat, you will accompany me."

* * *

><p>After they made it past the makeshift barricades in the secured hospital ward, Naruto decided they would make a small detour to gather as much intel as possible. The Uchiha had decided to rely on pinpoint attacks besides their massive assault of the Hokage tower. That would prove difficult to clear a larger area, because small squads were destined to move stealthy behind enemy lines. Shikaku would be forced to come out with a real good plan, because he had to spread the conventional forces even wider to render the evacuation process possible.<p>

Naruto and Yugao arrived at the Namikaze household approximately ten minutes after they had left his father's hospital room. Without warning he pushed her into the nearest bush, joining her half a second later.

"What the hell was that about?" Yugao asked, enraged.

"There are four people in my house. I can only assume that they didn't come for a cup of tee," Naruto responded, showing the back of his hand. There were four single lines, glowing in a feint, blueish light.

"What's that?" The cat-masked ANBU inquired, curious about his technique.

"It work's similar to our village's Kanchi Shisutemu Jutsu [Sensing System Technique], though it gives only information about the number of unknown chakra sources in its detection perimeter. In return it doesn't need three people per shift to maintain its functionality," the blonde explained.

"Never heard of it," Yugao admitted, interested in the usability of the simple detection technique. Konoha's sensing system technique was state of the art, but proved to be highly inconvenient in foreign areas, where you had not the logistic resources or the time to deploy a squad of specialized sensing shinobi.

"Let us move from the west side. There's a lot more cover," Naruto suggested. And when Yugao didn't object, they moved, like the stealthy ninja they were, from tree to tree until they reached the lawn in front of the front door.

Deeply shocked, they found that the Chūnin messenger Yugao sent to deliver the message was dead. Apparently, he hadn't had the chance to recover, as he was lying in the same position Naruto had chosen for him nearly one hour ago. They didn't even tried to take his pulse, because a deep cut one his throat and a large patch of red, wet grass around his head indicated, that he either died of blood loss or the lack of oxygen.

"Never thought they would go for their own comrades," Yugao growled, sickened by the display in front of her.

"Neither did I," Naruto stated, overwhelmed by emotions of hate and rage. _"__Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment! Stay calm or you will die here, Naruto."_

The purple-haired ANBU unsheathed her katana and put a hand on her companion's shoulder, "I'm ready when you are."

Naruto turned his head to take a deep look in her eyes, as they were the only facial feature he could see because her face was hidden behind the cat-like ANBU mask. There he could see, why she was chosen to be in his father's personal protection squad. Her eyes radiated a fierce loyalty he had never seen before. At that very moment, he promised to himself, that he wouldn't let that fine kunoichi die as long as she was in his command. He turned his head to his home's front door and stated, "Just for the record, we won't take any prisoner, here."

"Didn't even waste a second thinking about the possiblity," the battle-ready kunoichi acknowledged.

With a careful movement he opened the wooden portal with his left hand, his head hidden behind the door frame. Apparently the floor was safe. The duo sneaked in, observing any movement or noise with great care. Their attention was attracted by shattering sounds of glassware. Naruto indicated their new route with his head, leading them to the door frame of the kitchen. He counted three people, members of the Uchiha clan, wearing the standard green flak vests of Konoha's conventional forces. Again, he had to swallow hard, as the carnal emotion of hate emerged, seeing that those traitors were defiling their village's symbols. The blonde shinobi made a sign with his hand, giving Yugao the number of enemies inside the room.

"Hehe, that lady makes damn good food," the first Uchiha said, while he looted some of Kushina's dishes from the freezer.

"You glutton, we had a mission here. Sadly, the pretty redhead was nowhere to be found," the second one laughed in a eager voice, Naruto made a note to kill him in a most painful manner.

"Both the woman and the boy are obstacles, that are needed to be removed. But for the time being we will search the house for Namikaze's secret techniques," the third Uchiha stated with authority, making him the leader of the criminal trio.

Seeing that their chance was about to slip away, when the trio left the kitchen, Yugao and Naruto prepared themselves for the imminent assault. Just as they were about to charge at the unsuspecting Uchiha, clashing sound redirected the gazes of Uchiha two and three to the entrance. Apparently, the gluttonous Uchiha had unintentionally thrown another piece of glassware at the floor. Shocked of the enemy presence, the Uchiha party froze for a second, giving Yugao and Naruto the opening to lunch their attack.

Yugao engaged the leading Uchiha in a close combat with her katana, he was barely able to draw a kunai from his pouch to deflect her first attack. Soon he found himself pressed against a corner, shouting for help.

Naruto didn't idle either, when he slammed his body against the opened door of the freezer, squeezing the glutton between the freezer's frame and door. The pig screamed in agony, as the plastic construction bruised his hand. A second later, the blonde tore openthe door, using the short distraction when the Uchiha clutched his hurt hand to plunge a kunai at his head. The glutton activated his Sharingan, just in time, to see the sharpened point of the weapon drawing closer and closer to his eyes. His body wasn't able to move, but his sophisticated Dōjutsu provided him with the visual information of his imminent doom. With a single strike, Naruto rammed the metallic weapon into his opponent's head, destroying not only his visual organ, but also the brain which lied behind it.

Through the corner of his eye, Naruto could see that the second Uchiha brought his kunai in a swinging movement. He was barely able to roll backwards to evade the attack, that could have cost him his life. The blonde glanced at his foe, identifying him as the one, who made the raping indications towards his mother. The Uchiha shot forwards, eager to cut the boy in front of him to pieces. Yet his attacks were too sloppy and unguided to provide an actual threat against Naruto. The young Namikaze drove his second kunai in his opponent's wrist, whereat the Uchiha dropped his weapon in order to clutch his wrist in pain.

Naruto thrust his fist against the Uchiha's head, providing him with the necessary momentum to let him topple over backwards. Then he lifted the disoriented foe by his flak vest and slammed him upon the kitchen table. The Uchiha dazed from a mild concussion, screamed in horror when he saw Naruto forming a blue sphere of chakra in his right hand.

"Mercy!" He begged, while he tried to move from the table, unsuccessfully.

"You will get the same mercy as the Chūnin you have killed earlier," Naruto growled, "RASENGAN!"

His foe screamed in fear as the violent, yet stable sphere tore away the firm fabric of the flak vest in his stomach area. The screams changed from fearful one's to agonizing one's, as soon as the orb of blue chakra reached the Uchiha's skin. The orb's violent spins lacerated the flesh, mixing viscera and body fluids into a grotesque pink-colored mud.

The Uchiha leader turned his head when he heard his clansman's pained scream. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the violent display in front of him. That also turned out to be the last picture he would see, because in the very next moment he was pierced by Yugao's katana. He was instantly dead. Due to her unusual angled strike, she impaled not only his heart but also severed his spinal column in one thrust.

Attracted by the screams of pain and sounds of battle, the fourth individual of the Uchiha raiding group jumped into the kitchen. His face paled, as he saw his dead clansmen, slaughtered in the most brutal manner he could imagine. Immediately, Yugao and Naruto turned their bodies to face the new foe, switching again into a battle position.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" The Uchiha screamed and opened the pouches of his flak vest. "FOR THE RISE OF THE UCHIHA!"

The duo's eyes widened when they saw the maniac in front of them activating what looked like two dozen of exploding tags. The detonation would be big enough to eradicate the whole building. In a desperate attempt, Naruto threw Yugao to the ground, covering her with his body. At the very next moment the tags ultimately ignited. The following explosion shredded the suicidal Uchiha to pieces, while a wave of fire and hot air roared through the building. Walls, furniture, carpet, nearly everything in the house started to burn, until the subsequent shock wave blew up the whole building.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger :D What happened to Yugao and Naruto? Will the evacuation proceed without incidents and what will happen to Kushina? And what is Itachi doing? Traitor: Yes or no?

Hello everyone!

Now I've to apologize again, because the last update was already a good month ago. I was on a vacation for two weeks and had simply forgotten to update my profile :(

Well I'm back and published an extra long chapter with a lot of progress as a sort of an apology. You've probably noticed, that I've renamed the story. There was an older story with the same title. After consulting my beta, we decided to add a simple 'in'. EDIT: It was actually an 'of'. I corrected it. Shame on me :(

I'm writing at least three more chapters for the present arc, where the fighting between loyal forces and the Uchiha clan will take place. It will be mostly focused on Naruto's point of view, so don't expect great escapades of the Konoha twelve. But I'm not here to spoiler everything. Please review and tell me how you liked the fighting scene. It was my first one. I don't like fighting scenes, which are artificially prolonged. I lose my interest in them very fast and scroll down until something else happened. So that one is short and in every sentence something important happens. Also I've written what a Rasengan should inflict on his victim. I think the technique is too belittled.

Some of you had deduced that Minato would die, though I don't think you expected that twist. I can't think of a scenario where he would die when facing the Uchiha in a normal combat.

Maybe some of you are happy that I've given Yugao some 'screen time'. Little is known about her, except that she is a very loyal ANBU. I think she is indeed a very interesting character and I will give her a minor role in the next chapters. For those who will imply a romantic relationship between Naruto and her, I can only deny it. There was no Sand Invasion in my fic, therefore she is together with Hayate Gekkō.

My monologue ends here. Now go reviewing please :D


	10. Chapter X: The third party

Title: Whirlpool of Love

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter X – The third party

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha assembly room (approximately 30 minutes prior to the coup d'état)<strong>

"Fugaku-sama, you wanted to be informed when Itachi-san returned," an Uchiha member reported, bowing his head in front of his clan's leader.

"That's very good news. Fetch him! I want to speak to him immediately," Fugaku ordered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hai, Fukagu-sama," the Uchiha responded and vanished through the wide portal at the end of the large room. Fugaku was standing on a podium at the end of the assembly room, thinking about his clan's glorious future … and his own. Engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Itachi's arrival until the same called him.

"Ah Itachi, you're back, alive and well. Tell me, how did you kill him?" The clan leader asked eagerly.

Itachi remained silent for a few seconds before he dropped his weasel-like ANBU mask. "Neither did I kill nor attack him," he answered, emotionless.

Fugaku grimaced after hearing his son's insubordination and shook his head. "Itachi, you're a failure, like your mother and your brother. You three are much too influenced by the Yondaime and his family. It seems it was a grave mistake to put my trust in you. You can't see the Uchiha clan's proper place. And with that, you lose all your worth for the clan."

"I see. Ultimately, it is you who can't see our clan's place. To preserve our clan … and our family … I will kill you!" Itachi said. Activating his full matured Sharingan took only a blink of a second, then he unleashed a volley of deadly shuriken on his insane father, which were stored in two seals on his wrists. The storm of sharp metal flew directly through the Uchiha clan's leader, embedding themselves on the wooden wall behind him.

"Useless," Fugaku muttered, bored by the poor attempt to kill him.

"_Genjutsu? How?"_ Itachi thought, nervously. He never expected to be trapped in one, as he was nearly the best Genjutsu user in his clan. Nearly. "Shisui!"

"That's right, my dear friend. You were trapped in my Genjutsu as soon as your miserable feet stepped in this room," Shisui explained, after flickering to Fugaku's right.

"Shisui-kun proved to be a reliable person. He will have a big future, unlike you," Fugaku smirked and placed a hand on the shinobi to his right.

Before the clan leader could say another word, a new Uchiha member stormed into the assembly room and said, in between his grasps for breath, "Fugaku-sama! I was on station on the south border as the Hokage's personal … ***pant*** … ANBU squad crossed our checkpoint. The Yondaime looked like shit ... like a really old man. I didn't nearly recognize him. The ANBUs were frantic and rushed to the hospital. We should report everything unusual today, so I left my post."

"Well done! You will be rewarded for you service. We will commence with the operation as planned," Fugaku said, his good mood from before returning instantly, "and Shisui, you may dispose of this traitor."

"I won't let you go!" Itachi shouted and lunged for another attack with his shuriken, but was unsuccessful again.

"You won't be able to leave that room until you've killed me, and thus, escaping the Genjutsu I placed upon you. Give up, Itachi. You cannot win," Shisui reasoned, while Fugaku and the now terrified Uchiha messenger left the room.

"Then I guess don't have another choice but to cut through you," Itachi stated, while drawing the katana on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>In front of the Uchiha assembly hall<strong>

"Fugaku-san, we have heard from the Yondaime's demise. The high council is very pleased. We took the liberty to round up every capable Uchiha," a council member announced.

The clan leader nodded, content with the sight in front of him. Over 180 battle-capable members of his clan stood there. It was a rough mix, consisting of: normal Shinobi, members of the Konoha Keimu Butai [Konoha Military Police Force] and a few ANBUs.

Inside the crowd, Kimiko was being interrogated by one of her best friends, "Kimi-chan, what's going on? Your father is in the council. You should know something!"

"I'm as curious as you, Yui-chan. He's left me totally in the dark," Kimiko shrugged, stopping their conversation when the noise around them decreased. She looked forward, and saw their clan leader standing on a makeshift podium.

"My fellow clansmen and clanswomen, we have gathered here today to announce the beginning of a new era for our proud clan. You may not aware of it, but Konoha's higher echelons suppressed our clan's growth since this very village's founding. Today is the day we will take what should have be our to begin with. We will shatter the shackles of suppression and injustice!" Fugaku spoke, while gesticulating to increase his propaganda's effect. _A/N: Presently, the Uchiha clan is utmost chauvinistic. It's normally that Fugaku would address men before women._

At first, only a few Uchiha's in the crowd shouted enthusiasticly. However, one by one, they all joined the cheering to avoid attracting attention. Little did they know, that the few enthusiastic ones were especially chosen and instructed.

"As we speak, our finest shinobi had already attacked the master behind the present's plan to enslave our rights and freedom! The Yondaime Hokage is dead!" The clan leader announced.

"Kimi-chan, what's going on?" Yui asked nervously.

"I don't know, though I'm sure I won't like where this meeting's leading to," Kimiko answered, slightly uncomfortable.

"Every one of you will be assigned to a squad with an unique mission. Tomorrow, the Uchiha clan will be ruling over Konohagakure as it is our birth right. Make our clan and our descendants proud," Fugaku finished his speech and rose his fist towards the sky. Hearing the chants of the Uchiha's great name was like music in his ear. His thoughts drifted away to the life he would lead from tomorrow on. Uchiha Fugaku, great Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, revered Leader of the even more revered Uchiha clan.

But before he forgot it, he had a sort of a special mission to assign. He walked to the nearest commanding officer, instructed with the assignment and deployment of their squads, and asked, "I need four people for a secret mission."

The officer flipped through his notepad, filled with the many names of the present Uchiha. "If it is such an important mission, I can create a squad, consisting of two ANBU and two Jōnin. Though, we will miss those forces elsewhere."

Just at that moment, a group of three Uchiha strolled past them. Fugaku found the trio very curious. The first one complained about the lack of food at this meeting, whereas the second one tried to feel up nearby Uchiha kunoichi, unsuccessfully. The last one, well he was plain crazy, as he was babbling about the Uchiha clan's bright future, reciting the propaganda from two minutes ago.

Fugaku smirked and pointed his finger towards the trio and ordered, "I want them."

The officer scratched his forehead and looked unsure about his leader's choice, "Do you really want them? They are the worst scum, a stain on the reputation of our proud clan. The middle one was even indented in consequence of sexual assault. That poor girl was even an Uchiha."

"They are fine, perfectly fine. Assign them a squad commander and give them this envelope. Everything is explained inside," Fugaku ordered, giving the officer the envelope, who just shrugged and proceeded with his task.

"_Everything went according to my plan. Maybe those three idiots may be able to kill that dreaded woman and Namikaze's boy. Maybe only one of them … And should they fail, I can't say it will be huge loss for the clan. A typical win-win situation!" _The clan leader thought, while he watched the first squads move in to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present time<strong>

Yugao opened her eyes, slowly, seeing dust and plaster fluttering from the ceiling. She also noticed the weight on her back, which pinned her down to the ground.

"Where we are, and what happened?" She asked, dumbfounded. She had been completely sure, both of them would die there.

Naruto rose up to his feet and observed the familiar room they were in. Yugao stood up too, patting the thick layer of pulverized plaster away, which stained her stark black pants. Seeing the curious look in her eyes and the tilting of her head, he gave her the explanation she asked for, "That's a secret room in my home's basement. It was especially fortified, at fact that saved our lives."

She looked around, astonished by the various items in the room. "There are so many weapons in here, sufficient to conquer a small country. What is in these scrolls?" The purple-haired kunoichi asked, curiously.

"Those are part of my mother's stuff, or you can say her legacy. Theories about sealing techniques no 'normal' mortal would be able to understand. Regarding the weapon, and it's for these, that we are actually here in the first place," Naruto explained, weighting a three-bladed kunai with a sealing tag in his hand. "This guy was also the reason we survived the explosion. It has my own specified technique formula imprinted."

Yugao gasped after digesting the latest information. Not only was the room filled with several crates, containing dozens of the Hokage's customized kunai, but Naruto was actually capable of performing the legendary Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"I didn't know that you were able to perform-" Yugao admired, but was interrupted by Naruto's interjection.

"And it's utmost crucial that nobody learns of it. I have a plan, though it would only work if we have the moment of surprise. The most concentration of the enemy's forces are around the Hokage tower. However, the area is vast and open, normally a good place to use the Hiraishin to its fullest. Sadly, we have only three backpacks with customized kunai, barely enough to cover the area for one attack," Naruto argued, throwing the backpacks to Yugao, who caught them, dumbfounded.

"But … the other ones? Can't we use them?" The kunoichi asked, while she threw two backpacks about each shoulder.

"That's not possible. They are wearing my father's marking and wouldn't work for me. I had to place my own tags on them, though that task would take few hours. We will be fine, I promise," the blonde reassured and placed his hand on Yugao's arm, transporting both of them outside via the Space–Time Ninjutsu. _A/N: You can assume that Minato and Naruto had placed some tags around their home._

With grief, he looked at what was left of his home. A few scorched timbers and a mass of cinders indicated where a wonderful home had stood not even thirty minutes ago.

"Let's go, Cat," the, now homeless, blonde announced, turning away from the remnants of his childhood place.

"Wait, why do I have to carry all these bags?" Yugao asked, puzzled.

"Huh? That was the sole reason I took you along," Naruto said, putting his trademark grin on his face.

"Well, thanks," the purple-haired ANBU deadpanned.

* * *

><p>After executing a brutal speed run, Yugao and Naruto were able to reach the area in front of the Hokage tower in less than three minutes. They took cover on a nearby roof, observing the battle that took its place on the plaza in front of the famous administrative building.<p>

"Tell me what you see, Cat," Naruto asked, totally perplexed.

"I … I don't know. What the hell is going on? Those guy's are definitely member of the Root division," Yugao answered, equally puzzled.

"Then tell me, why are they attacking both the Uchiha **and** our forces?" He asked, tilting his head to better show his confusion.

"Sorry, Naruto-sama. I've no idea," the kunoichi admitted.

"Naruto-sama?" he asked, amused.

"Well, you're capable of using it. I thought it would be inappropriate to refer to you otherwise," she reasoned without revealing any hint of the technique itself.

"I'm Naruto. I don't want to be called otherwise. At least not from my comrades, who are going through hell with me. Those people who are speaking with me only for their own gain, well they are allowed to break their tongues," the blonde argued.

"I understand, Naruto," Yugao said, surely smiling behind her mask. She surprised how their supreme leader's son turned out. She had seen him often since her appointment to the Hokage's personal squad eight years ago and noticed the dubious people who tried to affiliate with him to get closer to the Hokage and his wife. Regarding the situation Naruto turned out to be utmost grounded.

"Danzo isn't doing anything without purpose. He never does. He might just want to exploit the overall confusion to take the hat for himself," Naruto theorized grimly.

The female ANBU gasped after hearing the heavy accusation of treason. "And what will we do now?"

"First of all, I am going to confirm my theory. If I am right, then they should be very eager to see me," the blonde grinned.

* * *

><p>"I'm Namikaze Naruto, under the authority of the Yondaime Hokage, cease your fighting at this instant. Otherwise, you will be regarded as traitors and will be treated accordingly," Naruto shouted, never backing down or searching for cover while kunai, shuriken and other forms of weaponry flew through the air, missing his head only by inches.<p>

One Root ANBU turned around, charging at the blonde shinobi with a tantō (short sword) in his hand.

"You are performing a serious crime by assaulting a fellow shinobi of Konohag-" Naruto warned, but couldn't finish his sentence, when the ANBU thrust the small sword at his left breast, effectively piercing his heart. Though no blood escaped from the wound and in a second later the Naruto replica exploded in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Yugao asked.<p>

"It seems I was right. We will execute our plan as discussed," the blonde responded and shook his head.

"Cat!" A new voice shouted and landed beside the duo on the roof.

"Eagle! Shouldn't you be with Kushina-sama?" Yugao asked, bewildered by the appearance of her ANBU colleague.

"We had encountered no problems so far and Kushina-sama insisted on sending me away to support the main battle at the Hokage tower," Eagle explained.

"My blabbermouth of a mother. I bet she pestered you until you're gone voluntarily," Naruto sighed, receiving a mild nod from the ANBU. "But you can help us, here."

"What can I do?" Eagle asked eagerly.

"I want that you deliver a message to the commanding officer of our shinobi, there," Naruto said, pointing at a couple of loyal shinobi while they tried to defend the area around the Hokage tower. "They're ordered to fall back slowly. Deliver the message and take four shinobi with you to support Cat with her task," he formulated the order to him.

After a simple nod, eagle jumped from the roof to execute his orders. Naruto was content with the ANBUs around him. They didn't ask those stupid questions he would have certainly receivied, if a group of Chūnin would have followed him. He returned his gaze at the noisy battle 200 yards [~180 meters] away.

"I'll draw them closer, we have only this one chance," Naruto announced, rising from his feet to engage the vicious three-party battle in front of him.

"Naruto!" Yugao shouted, "Don't you dare die!"

The blonde turned his head and smiled at her, "I don't plan to … because after this, I've got to take care of a certain person."

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Kushina sneezed and rubbed her nose, earning some comical glances of the shinobi around here.<p>

"What's wrong? We have a village to evacuate. Don't slack off!" The redhead warned, while a crimson blush warmed her face because of the unwanted attention.

Right now, Kushina was supervising the evacuation of the civilians. Her familiar presence alone gave the people the necessary hope, that their beloved home would still exist in the next day. The overall evacuation progressed at a steady pace, but not as fast as Kushina had planned for. The village's shelters were from the time of the revered Sandaime Hokage back when he had commanded the Hidden Leaf. A lot of things happened since then. Under Minato's rule, the village prospered beyond recognition and the population increased vastly. The sheer amount of people, fearing for their life, was enough to overburden the capacity of the shelter's entrance.

"_A plain old bottleneck wrecks the whole schedule. Crap!"_ Kushina grimaced, forgetting for one or two seconds to put on her most reassuring smile to calm down the people. Her deception had no ill intentions. It was rather a white lie, because a panic would surely cause people to die.

"Kushina-sama, did you really think it was wise to send Hawk away? There are only Bull and me plus four additional Chūnin to provide overall protection. I cannot promise anything if we are attacked by more than two squads," Taji expressed her concerns about the imperfect, personal resources.

"We will need only another thirty minutes before the evacuation process will be completed. I can only hope that Fugaku is the greedy man he is, then he will use the majority of his clan to conquer the Hokage tower. The civilians and the evacuation party have no real strategic value," Kushina reasoned, mostly to reassure herself, that nothing bad would happen.

Her assessment of the situation was mostly right. The high council of the Uchiha clan had never intended to capture civilians and use them as hostages. For that, their numbers of battle-capable clan-members were far to low. The evacuation party was actually useful for their overall objective, because every shinobi deployed to help with the evacuation procedure, was unable to engage the Uchiha forces in the main battle. Ultimately, she was wrong in one point and that was her own strategic value. Fugaku hated Kushina with passion, though he never showed the hostility in public places. The clan leader made the redhead responsible for 'corrupting' his wife and polluting her with peaceful ideals. To take revenge on that dreaded woman, he gave every Uchiha squad, deployed for battle, a secondary objective: Capture Namikaze Kushina, dead or alive.

And as if fate was not tragic enough on that very day, three lone Uchiha squads made it through to the evacuation area, each of them more eager than the next to execute their orders.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 10 is out and Danzo has joined the battle for the Hokage position. Chapters will be short for a while, so that I can provide weekly updates in spite of my apartment search.

For this fic, I drafted a plot, consisting of six arcs. We are currently in the middle of the second arc and there are three or four chapters needed to bring the current one to conclusion. However, I wondered about the increasing amount of favs and alerts, combined with the stagnating reviews. Right now, there are 463 favs and 351 alerts, resulting in approximately ~ 600 unique followers. Now, I did a small math and that was maybe a mistake. By 155 reviews, that would mean: 25% reviewed once and 0,03 reviews per follower and chapter. Though these numbers are not totally right, because there are a lot of anonymous reviewers. At this place I want to thank Hades252 2 because of his constant and unique reviews. I would have contacted you via pm, but you're an anonymous user, so that's not possible.

My point is, that I will take a break after the second arc and focus on another project. Though I don't want my message be misinterpreted. I don't want to bribe anyone to review in exchange for an update, because that's nothing an author should do. It's actually not very helpful to receive a simple 'good' or 'I like it' when I'm asking you what you liked and what not. It's my first project and I want to improve. Well, I better stop here. Nevertheless, chapter 11 will be published starting next week.

PS: maaka oro asked if Kushina is pregnant. I won't tell and Kushina doesn't know, because it's to early for her to tell :P

Roadrunner


	11. Chapter XI: Konoha's bloody mist

Title: Whirlpool of Love

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter XI – Konoha's bloody mist

"_Thought"_

"**Jutsu**"

* * *

><p>Naruto watched at the battle royal in front of him with a grim face. The entrance to the Hokage tower was hastily barricaded with items like tables, chairs and cabinets from the inside of the administrative building. The loyal forces did their best to hold their line, forcing the Uchihas and Root ANBU to fight in the open plaza.<p>

"_The support on the right flank __is__ begin__ning__ to retreat. Good!"_ Naruto thought happily, and observed the receding shinobi. They let themselves fall back at a slow pace, so that the enemy thought they would be winning ground, and not blindly walking into a trap.

Now, it was his time to end this battle once and for all. The three bags Yugao carried had only enough kunai to cover an area as large as the plaza for one time. Naruto had to distract them for a few seconds, only enough to give Yugao and her helpers the necessary time to cover the area with a volley of his deadly kunai.

"_Enough talk, they won't know __what hit__ them."_

Naruto jumped from the roof and surprised the remnants of a cut off Uchiha squad from behind. The two Uchiha, one male, one female, were knocked out with a precise hit at their necks. He sprinted towards the plaza's center, where he wanted to execute the distraction. He stopped in his tracks abruptly. A kunai had missed his head by a mere inch and, soon after, the owner of the deadly weapon appeared in front of him. A root ANBU with an unnerving blank mask charged at him, his tipless tantō drawn and ready for use.

The blonde shinobi drew a standard kunai from his pouch and flung it at the approaching elite shinobi. Said elite shinobi noticed the fizzling tag around the kunai's hilt and evaded its trajectory in an instant. Naruto pulled out another kunai and held it up, moving his body into a defensive posture. The upcoming clash of the metallic weapons caused sparks to fly around, though the weapons' owners ignored the fireworks and contested into a staring contest.

"You're pretty good. It's really too bad you play for the wrong team," Naruto mocked, however, no emotion was received from the indoctrinated warrior.

The blonde defended himself for a while, parrying and evading his opponents attacks, yet he wasn't able to find an attack pattern. Apparently, his foe was really skilled. The situation screamed for a cheap shot.

Naruto jumped back and produced a blue orb of chakra in his palm. The ANBU was no fool though, and noticed the familiar jutsu instantly. The masked shinobi increased the distance between them and sheathed his tantō as he prepared himself to keep the young Namikaze at distance.

The blonde, however, smirked and the spinning chakra in his palm disappeared because he had wanted the ANBU to increase the distance. Naruto performed six hand seals, which were only a fraction of the necessary one's a normal shinobi had to do, and shouted, "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu [Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique]!**"

The root ANBU eyes widened when he saw the water dragon hovering above Naruto. _"Incredible! __There is no water source and yet he can perform such a jutsu."_

The liquid chimera shot forwards and entrained the chance-less ANBU as there were no trees or other structure where he could have jumped on to escape the merciless tidal wave.

**Splosh! **

Naruto used the overall confusion and sprinted directly behind the shadow of said wave, reaching his destination without further disruption. Unluckily, however, when the wave lost its power and felt apart, he presented himself as a most vulnerable target in the middle of a large area without cover. The enemy shinobi, Uchiha and Root ANBU, turned themselves to face him, joining together in an unholy alliance – for now.

Naruto, however, was unfazed by the deadly glares and curses his audience was providing. His hands moved again and another series of hand seals were performed. Meanwhile, one especially furious Uchiha made it through the ankle-deep water to the blonde, eyes bloody-red with three tomoes spinning wildly and the signature Uchiha scowl indicated that the person in question was really pissed.

"How dare you try and stop us here! It is our right to command!" The traitorous shinobi exclaimed.

"Right now, by the decree of the Yondaime Hokage, I'm the one who is in charge. It is your right to follow my orders. Will you?" Naruto asked, hoping to end the battle without further bloodshed, though he knew that would be an idealistic dream.

"Never! Fugaku-sama is the only one whose orders we will follow. Now die!" The Uchiha hissed with venom, and performed the necessary hand seals to execute their clan's signature jutsu.

"You're too late. **Kirigakure no Jutsu [Art of Hiding in the Mist]**!" The blonde shouted, when the technique turned the water, which flooded the plaza, into a thick mist.

"Aaargh! I can't see! Where are you?" The traitor snarled, though he was not the only Uchiha with the problem.

* * *

><p>"Brilliant," the commanding officer of the loyal forces commented the recent events.<p>

"What's going on taichou?" A recently appointed chūnin asked his superior?

"The hidden mist technique turns water into a thick mist. But that's not the only thing. The mist is saturated with chakra and I can only guess what the proud Uchiha with their superior eyes are seeing now: nothing!" The jonin laughed heartily. He had been very reluctant to issue the retreat order when the eagle-masked ANBU had appeared a couple of minutes ago. However, the person who was in command obviously had some sort of a plan, and it was working quite well. It couldn't hurt to follow that person, right?

"Though I have to say, using the hidden mist technique directly in front of the Hokage tower. That's somewhat ironic."

* * *

><p>Ignoring the various cursing of the temporarily blind Uchiha, Naruto concentrated on his next attack. He could feel when the imprinted kunai were thrown at the plaza, because every seal worked as a beacon. He sidestepped the one, which buried itself in the wet ground where had stood only a second before. His hidden mist technique consumed the whole water and inside the thick fog, he could only assume how big the covered area really was. A series of cries of pain and hurt announced that some shinobi were not as lucky as him. They were hit by the sharp weapon, though they wouldn't die from a direct hit, unless they caught the small weapon with their head.<p>

"What I am going to do now, will change everything. May my judgment accounts in all balance," Naruto said solemnly, and before anyone was able to interject in any form, "**Hiraishin no Jutsu ****[Flying Thunder God Technique]!**"

The blonde then transported himself from kunai to kunai, striking each foe before they had a chance to defend themselves. All that happened within the blink of an eye as his attacks were performed at the speed of light. He could have killed **everyone** on that plaza, however, it was his belief, that not the entire clan was involved in making the decision of their own demise. And the Root ANBU, they were following Danzo's order because they hadn't learned nothing else since their indoctrination. Simply, he wasn't able to kill those people – his former comrades – with a clean conscience. After all, his father had said that the limitation of this order is for him to interpret, and it was not that the traitorous shinobi would be able to fight afterward, with their tendons cut.

Naruto was breathing hard after performing the legendary technique for at least two hundred times. Some times, the jump was unnecessary, because the kunai had landed in a place where no foe was. But the overlapping pained moans and groans of people indicated that he had succeeded with his task.

Due to the number of victims, a lot of blood was spilled, which was coloring the white mist into a deep and bloody red. That fact was not missed by the several bystanders. They could only assume what massacre had taking place in the thick mist.

Naruto used a light wind-styled jutsu and blew away the gaseous collection of blood and water. Left behind was a former blond shinobi, totally soaked in blood. His hair, face, flak vest and remaining clothing were covered in the red liquid, giving him a slightly inhuman appearance.

Seconds later, Yugao teleported herself at his side via the use of the body flicker technique and looked at him with a concerned expression. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"I'm fine, let us join the commander of the loyal forces in this area," Naruto responded and watched the aftermath of his doing. Around 110 shinobi – Uchiha and Root ANBU – were lying on the ground, moaning, groaning and trying to clutch their wounds, though that proved to be impossible with their cut tendons. Now the traitorous shinobi were reminded why the leaders of Konoha's enemies ordered their own shinobi to flee when seeing the fearsome Kīroi Senkō [Yellow Flash]. With the right amount of beacons, there was no escape from the technique. _A/N: The total numbers are about 90 Uchiha and 20 Root ANBU_

Arriving at the command post behind another makeshift barricade, Yugao and Naruto were greeted by the commanding officer, "Marvelous, and I had thought, first, what kind of idiot orders me to retreat my troops."

"They were in the way," Naruto grinned, earning visible admiration from the shinobi around him.

"What should we do with them?" The officer asked and pointed at the crowd, which was squirming with pain.

"They won't die. I've rendered them immobile for further questioning. Torture & Interrogation will have their fun with them," the blonde ordered, serious. "You may secure the place with your troops and support Shikaku with unneeded squads. I've only neutralized around maybe a half of the Uchiha, the other half should be lurking in the streets, ambushing or whatever they are doing right now."

"Alright, and what are you going to do?" The officer inquired, curious about the blonde's further plans.

"Well, Cat and I are going to pay someone in the underground a visit," Naruto responded grimly.

* * *

><p>An loud explosion in the proximity attracted everyone's attention. Without warning, one Uchiha squad appeared in front of the evacuation party and engaged the towering bull-masked ANBU in a fierce battle. Their attacks were guarded and cautious, and after two minutes, they retreated slightly, placing the ANBU into an uncomfortable position, where he could either follow them and leave his post or let them go and endanger his comrades as they were far behind the front line.<p>

"Bull, don't let them get away!" Kushina ordered, immediately receiving an angry glare of the unmasked Taji.

"Kushina-sama! We were ordered to protect you by the Hokage's direct order," The brown-haired woman interjected.

"I don't care, follow them!" The redhead remained steady, causing the ANBU to follow the retreating squad of traitors.

Just as he went out of sight, two other squads of Uchiha made themselves visible and attacked the weak chūnin and the last remaining ANBU of Kushina's protection team.

"Please take shelter, Kushina-sama!" Taji shouted desperately.

"I can help you!" Kushina interjected, closing up to the fighting ANBU.

Taji gritted her teeth. She couldn't fulfill her task when her 'package' proved to be such uncooperative. Before Kushina could attack an Uchiha or do any other such thing, a cloud of thick, green gas covered them, which was large enough to conceal a small house. The squad's leader used the battle fan on his back to empower a simple wind-styled jutsu, blowing away the annoying hindrance. Though, Kushina and Taji vanished into thin air. One hand sign later and the two squads left the battle with the heavily outnumbered chūnin. Their objective was the Hokage's wife, and not the useless civilians. The evacuation ended without further difficulties.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that?" Kushina asked, enraged by her robbed chance to fight.<p>

"Fulfilling the tasks of my office is my top priority. You may be able to coax my colleagues into leaving, but I won't leave your side until I have a new order," Taji answered dutifully.

"Fine! Then I order you to take me back, we've got to fight them," The furious redhead responded.

"I'm sorry, but Kushina-sama is not in the position to give me orders," the medical ANBU smirked.

"ARGH! Don't add -sama every time. I fricking hate that!" Kushina cursed.

"Shh! There could be enemy squads in the streets," Taji tried to shush the angry female beside her, which only glared back.

Both women sneaked through the alleys as they tried to avoid any form of fighting – though Kushina would have loved to be right in the middle of it.

"Where are we going now?" The redhead inquired, after they crossed another street and hid themselves in the next dark alley.

"Shikaku-san wanted to coordinate the defense and counter-attack from the ANBU headquarters and that's where I want to drop you," Taji responded and peeked around the wall at the valley's end.

"I don't think so," an unknown voice commented to the medical ANBU.

Both woman's head shot upwards, seeing the two squads of Uchiha standing on top of the buildings which surrounds the alley. They were the one they had encountered at the evacuation area earlier.

"Fuck!" Taji growled and grabbed Kushina's arm in a desperate attempt to escape. However, of the eight Uchiha, four of them were former ANBU before they decided to betray their village, so they knew what they were doing.

The dark alley may have concealed the duo's movements, but once detected, it proved to be a deadly trap. The Uchihas approached on both sides, with their activated Sharingan and a really fearsome murderous intent. Taji drew her kunai and prepared to flick the metallic weapon at the nearest traitor, but before the weapon had left her hand, a volley of shuriken showered over her. The wounded ANBU toppled back into Kushina's arms. Luckily, the assault caused no serious injury. A pierced carotid artery was the last thing they needed now.

"Why are you all doing this?" Kushina questioned the group, which had already surrounded the duo.

"To tell you the truth, I've got no idea. Though everyone think he is fighting for the clan," the leading Uchiha stepped forward and received disbelieving looks from his clansmen.

"What did you say? We're fighting for the glory of the Uchiha clan!" One especially zealous member of the group snapped at his leader, who had betrayed their cause in that very moment. "And you," He pointed at Kushina, "You will come with us or die here!"

However, the redhead didn't act in the way they thought she would. Kushina began to giggle and broke out in heavy laughter. "I won't go anywhere with you, morons!" She mocked and placed her right palm on the wall behind her.

"**Sealing Technique: Permeable Wall!**"

The brick wall wobbled as if it would ignore the laws of nature. Kushina grabbed the wounded Taji around her waist and jumped backwards, pulling the medical ANBU with her. The wall solidified a second later, leaving the eight Uchihas behind, dumbfounded faces inclusive.

"WHAT THE HELL?" They screamed in unison and began frantically to search for a nearby entrance to that building.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 11 is out. I've already written the next chapter, though it has to be beta-ed and discussed yet. Maybe it can be released within the current week. I've read all your reviews concerning the last chapter. Thank you, reviewers! The troll was especially tasty. This here is NaruKushi, it's only natural that their red thread of fate will be much stronger.

Well, regarding the matter of Shisui. In my draft, (which I've written some time ago) he is Itachi's enemy and I don't plan to change it. Additionally I don't like that Danzo was somehow able to steal one of his eyes in canon. When you can get one, why should you leave the second one behind? And from where did Shisui get his Mangekyou? Though I've to admit that the prospect of Naruto running around with the stylish crow would have been funny. Poor crow, but the best are always the first ones to die :(

Beginning with the next chapter, I'm going to work closer with my beta. That means, that she's helping me with the dialogues, which are way too formal for my liking. Well, you already know that English is not my native language, which sadly means, that I'm not able to express my mind as I would like to. Hopefully that will change in the future.

PS: I'll say something to Kushina's sealing techniques in the next chapter.

PPS: Yeah 50k words :)

Roadrunner


	12. Chapter XII: A seal for any case

Title: Whirlpool of Love

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter XII – A seal for any case

* * *

><p>"<em>Thought"<em>

"**Jutsu**"

* * *

><p>"Taji, don't you dare die on me! Do you hear me!" Kushina was frantic to engage the now wounded ANBU in a conversation. They had just barely escaped their pursuers.<p>

"Urgh!" Taji cried, "I think these shuriken were covered with poison. I'm starting to lose control over my body," Taji replied in a strained voice and slid to the ground with her back against the wall.

"How can I help you? There must be something I can do. And those Uchiha, they'll surely find us here, if we stay any longer," the redhead asked and examined the wounds._ "U__gg__, nasty! Medical classes weren't exactly my favorite."_

Taji, however, shook her head and gazed at the worried redhead, "Don't think about me. You've got to escape from here. I will be sure to take some of them with me when they arrive."

"Never! I will never abandon a comrade! And I'll never run away from a fight!" Kushina snarled, Taji's last words stinging her pride.

"You have to! Hokage-sama ordered us to protect you. We cannot fail him. Please, leave me here and run, Kushina."

Yet the wounded ANBU's pleads felt on deaf ears. Kushina helped Taji onto her feet, and she was forced to put her arm around the redhead's shoulder.

"Don't think that you can win an argument against me. Not even the Hokage could do that," Kushina flashed the woman alongside her a smile.

"It seems I will have to support you as best I can, despite my injuries. I know that building." Taji said, pointing to a nearby building, "there's only one entrance at the moment, because they are renovating a section of the ground floor. Though, this building is connected with the neighboring one. We can cross it and escape from there … as long as we don't run in the Uchihas before that." Taji explained her plan quickly, and Kushina agreed with her assessment of the situation.

"Then, I'll leave it up to you to show me the way. And, regarding our pursuers, I'll leave some 'souvenirs' for them," the redhead grinned devilishly, and draw a handful of sealing tags from her waist pouch with her free hand.

* * *

><p>"We're pretty lucky, there's only one entrance because of the renovations. I can't wait to kill that bitch when I see her," the Uchiha said excitedly, his Sharingan swirling in anticipation.<p>

"Calm down, Rei, the ANBU shouldn't be able to move without help, the nerve poison that was coating our shuriken should have made sure of that. And don't forget, the situation demands that we capture Namikaze Kushina alive and take her to the high council."

Rei, however, ignored the claming words of his clansman. He shook his head and announced, "It is our liberty to capture her dead or alive. She had her chance to come with us, alive. Now, I'll have my fun with her."

Six of the eight Uchiha entered the building and moved to the position where their objective has miraculously moved through the wall. The remaining two shinobi waited at the entrance, just in case that the fleeing duo tried to escape from their own grave.

Uchiha Keichi was 15 years old, and a freshly promoted Chūnin by the Hokage himself only a couple of days before he went to his inspection trip. Keichi was surprised to learn about his clan's suppression and eager to take revenge for the injustices done to his ancestors.

He overtook the leading shinobi when they turned around the last corner to their destination. Keichi wanted to rush in there and look for any signs of their prey, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Don't rush, greenhorn! First of all, you have to activate your Sharingan and scan for traps. Youngsters these days," the experienced Uchiha behind him groaned.

Keichi felt his face flush with embarrassment, and closed his eyes for a brief moment to activate his famous bloodline limit.

"_No visual sign__s__ of chakra. That means no exploding tags or other stuff like that. Alright!"_

He walked towards the spot where the two women had entered the building through the wall and noticed nothing unusual. "The wall seems perfectly fine. How did she do it?" Keichi asked his clansmen, who either shrugged because they were as obvious as he was, or 'hnned' to show their superiority over the young one.

Seeing that he wouldn't receive an answer in the near future, Keichi walked forwards again. Suddenly, he felt a light tingling sensation in his body. Then he felt warm, really warm. The last thing he heard was the frantic shouts of his colleagues.

* * *

><p>"Ahem, Kushina."<p>

"What is it?"

"Won't the Uchihas see your seal? Their Sharingan is unmatched in terms of visual chakra detection."

Kushina, however, looked at the concerned ANBU with blinking eyes and bellowed out in laughter, "Don't worry. Fūinjutsu may be an old and nearly extinct art, but those who know it, can do some really nasty things with it."

"If you sa-" Taji's didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, because an ear-shattering explosion shook the whole building.

****

"What was that?" the ANBU asked, horror-stricken, turning her head to look around.

"Fūinjutsu, applied in warfare, was one of the main reasons why my birthplace perished in the zenith of the second shinobi world war. The ability to ignore the laws of nature makes even the weakest seal a deadly weapon. I hope I have crushed some of their eagerness to pursue us. I can only hope for the poor soul who has stepped into my trap," Kushina explained grimly, knowing only to well what would happen with the seal's victims. _"__**Sealing Technique: Lightning Sphere**__**, **__may be__ the most unforgiving technique I possess."_

* * *

><p>"What the hell just happened?" Rei asked, while he levitated through the corridor.<p>

"I don't know, try to reach the one of the walls and use chakra to stick on them."

"Where's Keichi?"

"Keichi is no longer with us. That applies to Mako, too," The leading Uchiha responded, and observed what was left of the young shinobi and the one standing behind him.

As soon as Keichi had stepped into the trap's proximity, the sophisticated sealing technique was activated by its victim's chakra source. Then a large circle of bright blue, decorated with various runes, had expanded rapidly, trapping not only the poor youngster but also one of his comrades in its area of effect. Soon, the circle bloated from his two-dimensional form to a three-dimensional one. The last sequence was the emergence of nearly blinding chain lightnings, which jumped between the sphere's victims. All that took place in less of a hundredths of a second. A normal shinobi wouldn't have the chance to watch each step of the deadly trap before it ignited its terrible effects, though the Uchiha were far from normal. Thanks to their sophisticated bloodline limit, they were able to see their demise. Yet it hadn't saved their lives.

Keichi's and his trapped clansman's bodies were paralyzed due to the high amount of electricity running through their nerves. The intensity of current was deadly and brought their viscera to a boil in split seconds. Their bodies deformed under the pressure of the vaporized part of their lifeblood. Both their skin tore apart like that of an overheated sausage and exploded in a fume of red. Though they died in a most terrible way, they were lucky that it happened fast. Kushina's deadly seal had also disrupted the gravity in the near vicinity, which was the reason why the lucky Uchihas were levitating in the first place.

"Ugh, the corridor is red."

"Let us continue on, and make sure to put a safety distance between each of you. The next time we encounter a trap like this, we won't lose two people in one strike."

The four remaining Uchiha continued their purse, walking on the walls or ceiling until they had left the strange, weightless area.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're lost," Kushina admitted, setting the half-paralyzed ANBU at the ground to take a small breather.<p>

"I told you to take the left turn!"

"The left one had a bad vibe. Trust me, it's a woman's intuition," the redhead assured.

"What? I'm a woman, too you know!" Taji protested, outraged.

**AAHHHHHHHHHHH**

"What the hell was that?"

"They're right on our heels, we should get a move on," Kushina said and braced her companion's body again.

* * *

><p>"That freaking bitch!" Rei snarled. "Now I'm going to kill her for sure!" <em>"Though a little torture before that wouldn't hurt, right?"<em>

"Kyousuke … he vanished … the ground just swallowed him," the Uchiha next to Rei sobbed.

"I wonder where he fell to… because this building has no basement …," the last Uchiha of the group stated, grimly.

They looked at each other and came to the agreement, that Uchiha Kyousuke, had perished the way a true shinobi should. Well, it was a lie and they knew it, but none of them wanted to admit the painful truth. The truth that a wounded, half-paralyzed ANBU and a Hokage's trophy wife – her last official mission being nearly twenty years ago, there was no way they could take her seriously – had beaten them so horribly.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene change to Naruto &amp; Yugao<strong>

"Do you think it was wise to send Eagle away?" Yugao asked, concerned about their situation.

Naruto had talked a few minutes with the commanding officer, exchanging every bit of information that could even possibly prove to be useful later. Seeing that the traitorous forces of the Uchiha clan had lost around fifty percent of their battle power after their disastrous defeat by his hands, the blonde had also decided to make investigating Danzo's activity in the coup a higher priority. The eagle-masked ANBU had left them as he was ordered, by Naruto, to deliver the latest revelations to the ANBU and Jōnin commander's in person.

"It's utmost crucial that our commanders knew what is going on. Danzo will strike from the back, that I can guarantee," Naruto answered thoughtfully.

Five minutes of roof-jumping later, they arrived at an old factory site.

"I cannot detect any chakra sources, though I'm not really a sensor-type," Naruto commented.

"We can request reinforcements," Yugao noted, feeling nervous as she gazed at the run-down building in front of her.

Her male companion, however, shook his head. "That would take too long. We can assume that Danzo already knows about his failed intervention at the Hokage tower. We've got to engage him, now!"

"I don't want to question you, but I have to ask, what are you planning to do when we are facing him. We could easily encounter four dozen Root ANBU, and that's probably a low estimate," the purple-haired female said.

"Well, the root guys don't do anything without orders. If we manage to silence Danzo, we should be fine."

"Should?" Yugao asked, not really assured by his last statement.

"I give us a good forty to sixty chance to actually find him. Then I need only **one** opening and that front should be closed."

"Should," Yugao deadpanned.

"Cover my back and we'll be fine," Naruto turned around and looked directly in her eyes.

"Where the heck does all that confidence come from?"

"I already told you. I've got a person to take care of … and I won't let you die ether. I can only ask you to trust me."

"Alright, Naruto," she nodded and followed him into the dark factory. _"Hokage-sama, __had__ you planned this, or?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scene change back to Kushina &amp; Taji<strong>

Meanwhile Kushina and Taji sneaked – if one can call it 'sneaking' when you have a limping person hanging on your side – through the many corridors of the building. Their eyes widened in anticipation when they saw the faint glint of natural light, daylight. Overjoyed by the prospect of escape, they moved a bit faster, until they saw the silhouettes of two people standing in the last hall, guarding the entrance, or exit in their case. Both women hugged the corridor's wall, terrified by their situation: A group of Uchihas on their trails and two more in front of them.

"We are surrounded," Kushina whispered, looking for another exit desperately.

"Abandon me. You will be faster without me clinging on your side," Taji reasoned and smiled weakly.

As anticipated, the redhead shook her head and responded, "I won't abandon you. We shall share the same fate."

"You know, it's actually a heroic move to stop one's enemies at the cost of one's life. Many great people in history saved their comrade's lives in that way." The wounded medic grinned.

"Hmm, so you want to be a hero of history? Save that for later," Kushina answered in a playful way.

Both women needed a small breather after their escape at hair's breadth in the alley about half an hour ago.

Kushina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she gazed at her female companion with a serious expression. "We have two choices. Escape through the wall right to us and give away our position to the guys in front of us … or."

"Or?"

"Or we use the moment of surprise and attack them right ahead. Either way they will know of our position, though with Plan B they won't be able to follow us anymore."

"And our pursuers?"

"For that, we've got to decide fast, because there is no trap behind us to slow them anymore."

Taji nodded grimly, while her mind argued the pro's and con's for each choice. "I hope you have an especially nice sealing technique of yours left," she pulled a syringe out of one of her many pockets, "I will inject myself with a universal antidote, but I don't think it will last longer than one or two minutes before my body will become paralyzed again."

"I don't want to die here," Kushina replied and wrapped a sealing tag around her kunai. "This is my last sealing tag for offensive use. I didn't know I would have to fight a war, otherwise I would have brought more with me."

"In any case, this may be the only chance we have," Taji replied and placed the syringe at her arm's vein. "We have two minutes from now on. Maybe more, maybe less."

Kushina nodded and hurled her metallic weapon at the clueless duo. The left Uchiha, however, noticed the darting weapon and threw himself to the side, sweeping his clansman with him. The kunai hit the concrete wall with an audible 'thud'. Both Uchiha looked at the kunai above of them and were surprised by the lack of fizzling noises that would indicate a exploding tag. On one hand, they were happy about the faulty weapon, on the other hand though, they were also quite angry about the vicious attack on the other hand, both shinobi activated their prized Dōjutsu and sprinted towards their attackers.

Kushina and Taji braced themselves against the corridor's wall as the redhead clapped her hands together, and thus, activated the unknown sealing technique. Taji was scared as she felt a stream of air moving to the seal's center. At first it was a small breeze, but developed into a storm split seconds later.

"What's going on?" Taji asked half-astonished, half-terrified.

"The technique is called **Gravity Point**. It sucks everything in its vicinity in, before it concentrates the caught material in an indefinitely small point. Once caught, a normal body flicker should be enough to escape death. Though, it can prove difficult with all the stuff flying around," Kushina answered while she saw pieces of furniture flying to her technique's center.

"Ah, and how large is the vicinity?" The medic inquired, slightly terrified about the technique's destructive potential.

Kushina blinked her eyes at the unexpected question and replied, "Eh? We should be safe."

"Should?" The medic's eye widened in fear after hearing her red-haired companion's not-so-reassuring answer.

"Fifty-fifty … no … more like forty to sixty. That should be a safe guess," Kushina mumbled and rubbed the head of her back sheepishly.

"Should … ," Taji deadpanned … and hoped for the best.

The charging Uchihas were surprised by the change in the gravity. One second, they were sprinting towards their attackers, and the next one, they found themselves falling backwards – parallel to the ground! Trapped in the technique's outer center, the forces of attraction nullified themselves in the utmost curious ways. Levitating through the hall, both Uchiha gave each other a surprised WTF-look that anyone would understand if he or she ever found themselves in the same position. Uchiha Takatu was about to reach for his friend, when said friend had a bad run-in with a especially big exemplar of flying furniture.

Takatu looked frantically for something to hold on. He even tried to 'swim' through the weightless area. Fear had clouded his mind, otherwise he would have reflected on his shinobi training and performed a simple body flicker technique. Though, he would never have the chance to come to that conclusion, as the gravity increased suddenly thousandfold and compressed: the two floating Uchiha, chunks of concrete and one room of furniture, into a sphere by the size of a peanut. One second later, when the seal tag's stored power was completely exhausted, the sphere exploded and flooded the hall with the pulverized contents of the things it had caught.

Kushina and Taji used the opening and sprinted through the big hole the technique had created. They were about to jump onto the nearest roof, when two shuriken hit Kushina's right leg, causing her to lose her balance. Taji turned on the spot and watched with horror as her pursuers walked through the buliding's open front. Moving to the redhead's side, the Medical ANBU had planned to carry her to safety, though it was unrealistic plan to begin with, when you are being followed by three, highly trained shinobi. Yet, Taji didn't even the chance to give it a shot, when her body slumped to the ground.

"The antidote's duration is up. I've failed you, sorry," The female ANBU admitted, grief-stricken.

"It's not your fault, Taji." Kushina responded and heaved herself from the ground.

"Only three left? You're a horrible excuse for a shinobi when you lose so many people just to capture a wounded kunoichi and a civilian," the redhead mocked her followers with the intent to produce and opening. As long as there was a little bit of hope, she would never give up.

"How dare you! You've killed Keichi, Mako, Kyousuke and the others. I'll never forgive you!" Rei roared and charged at the taunting redhead.

Blinded by his rage by the death of his comrades, not even the Sharingan could avoid the unavoidable. His stabbing motion was evaded by Kushina, who only glared at the kunai in his hand. She would have liked to kick him where it would hurt the most. But she felt the poison circulating in her right leg and decided it would be deadly to lose her balance. Well, a heavy punch would work nice too, and a split second later, Kushina's fist was buried in Rei's face, sending him flying a couple feet.

The redhead grimaced at her poor display. When she was an active shinobi, she could have knocked out a normal guy with a nice punch of hers. She shook her head in memories of the good old days, before she glared at the Uchiha in front of her, who groaned in pain and clutched his bleeding and broken nose. Rei cursed her and arose to his feet while the two left Uchiha flanked Kushina.

"Namikaze Kushina, you are hereby in our custody. Don't resist, or we are forced to resort to violence," the leading Uchiha announced.

"What? I'll kill her for sure! That damn bitch even broke my nose," Rei snapped at his leader, who was being far to peaceful for his liking. He even doubted the reason behind their cause.

Kushina smiled at the argument directly in front of her. Two of them were occupied in a heated conversation while the last one looked totally terrified when she gazed at him. _"Hmm, maybe that will gain m__e__ a new reputation."_

She smiled at the afraid-looking Uchiha, who abruptly stepped back, and muttered something along the line 'red-haired devil' and 'creepy smile' which caused a bulging vein to appear on her forehead. Kushina redirected her gaze at the discussing duo again and concentrated her chakra to perform her most unique technique.

Chains of chakra shot through her clothing and darted at the shocked trio. In split seconds they were entangled by them and pushed to the ground when the chains' lose ends buried themselves in the street, and thus, very effectively restricting any movement of her pursuers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" The Uchiha trio shouted in unison, surprised by their objective's unusual arsenal of shinobi techniques for the umpteenth time on that day.

"Kushina, that's amazing!" Taji admired the glowing, gold-colored chains that appeared from her companion's abdomen.

"Now we have only wait for help and -" Kushina said. Her eyes widened when she felt the familiar, yet hated feeling of her chakra disappearing. The chakra chains flickered a few times before they vanished into thin air and thereby releasing the captured Uchihas.

"Fuck! Why now?" The redhead gritted her teeth while she cursed her special condition.

"I don't know what happened, but you're done for," Rei stated, while the tomoes in his Sharingan ran wildly.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll give you a short explanation of Kushina's sealing techniques. To perform the really devastating ones, she had to use special seal tags, which must be prepared beforehand. That means, she isn't able to spam them. Though she is able to perform the minor ones, like the Permeable Wall, directly on the spot. If she wants to use them as a trap, a sealing tag is needed again. You will receive a better explanation from Kushina personally in the near future.

My beta told me when I asked for her opinion about the chapter, that there's some disturbing death in it. The amount of gore is high. Though I've no problems to ease them somewhat. In my opinion it's a lot better than to read something like "He was hit by a kunai and died".

Well, tell me your opinions. Reviews, please :)

Roadrunner


End file.
